The Queen and her Thief
by ruffledparasol
Summary: A collection of sickly sweet drabbels and heart breaking one shots all about a certain Queen and her Thief. A multitude of requested AU's - Regina as Cinderella, Mr & Mrs Smith, College OQ - and lost year memories - Sir Dimples & The Cabin! Smut & Fluff. REQUESTS ARE OPEN.
1. Shall we?

**Welcome cherubs to the first installation of my Outlaw Queen drabbles & one shots! So many of you have sent me messages over on Twitter and FF about my SQ series - here's a big thank you kiss! MWAH - but a bunch of you asked for a OQ series. Well, you know me, I don't like to disappoint, so here you go! As always, I don't own OUAT or Regina would have her happy ending blast it! As well, if you have a burning idea for a one shot that you'd like to see, leave a comment!**

_Regina is late for the welcome home ball for Rapunzel, Robin is sent to fetch her._

* * *

><p>He. Did. Not. Want. To.<p>

Nothing about this plan felt smart in the slightest. When word had gotten around about the lost Princess Rapunzel's return, a ball was planned in her honor. All of the current inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest were decreed to show at the castle to celebrate her homecoming, and to have a sort of 'rallying of the troops' in order to unify the people to defeat Zelena. And for that they needed their Queen.

And so it was that Robin found himself stalking the halls to hunt down said Queen.

He really wasn't sure why it was he that everyone thought should go to retrieve her. He suggested that Snow go to her, but that was shot down faster than he could load and arrow. So, without further ado, he had been pushed in the direction of her chambers with the mission of getting her down to the ball in which she was currently late for.

He huffed. This was not going to be pretty.

Firstly, he did not know where exactly her chambers were located. He had spent a few weeks in and out of the castle, preferring to be with his men in the woods, therefore he had had little time to do the just amount of 'exploring' that the Queens magnificent abode required.

Second, if he ever did find her, he had a gut feeling that she would dislike him fetching her just as much, or more than, she disliked him saving her. And that was a lot.

He had tried to cut back on it, honestly he had, but he found that she was drawn to danger like a moth to a flame. And he was drawn to saving her the same. After their first initial meeting, where he had saved her from a flying monkey attack, and she had laid out _exactly_ how she felt about that, he had vowed somewhere deep down in his soul that he would continue to save her whether she liked it or not.

And with that he bucked up. Rolling back his shoulders, he stood taller, picking up his pace as he made his way down the corridor. It would do him no good to let her see his insecurities, Lord knows he need give her nothing else to pick apart about him. She had already attacked his dress, his name for his men, his accent, and his apparent "forest" smell. The only thing that she hadn't shredded to pieces was his son, Roland. His small boy seemed to be the one thing that she remotely liked about him. Children in general seemed to be a soft spot for the Queen.

He had seen it in her when she had first rescued Roland from yet another flying monkey. She had literally thrown herself in front of the boy before casting a spell that disintegrated the beast into nothing more than a cute stuffed version of its rather vicious former self. Since then he had watched her, studying her reactions and how they differed whenever his son was around. She seemed to cut back on the remarks, watching her tongue, softening in features even.

Oh how he wished he had Roland now.

Reaching the end of the cobbled corridor, he came to a bend. He first looked to the right, that way amassing into a massive staircase, as a flash caught his eye. He turned to his left, spotting a blur of red move quickly behind a set of large double doors. The Queen.

Finally finding her chambers, he logged the location in his mind, in the far west corner of the castle. He approached the door.

He knocked, trying to at least give himself some degree of honor before the onslaught that he was undoubtedly going to encounter. When no answer came however he passed on honor and pushed the doors open.

Her hair was half up, half down, brunette locks cascading down her bare back, ending in soft curls. He nearly dropped his jaw. He had never seen her looking so seductive. Regal yes, but this was positively sinful. Dressed in a long red gown, that was unbelievably form fitting. The dress seemed to hug every curve, gliding down her sinuous body, the fabric providing a most appealing outline. She was addicting. Now he understood why men had always talked of her looks. She was a vision. He felt his hands burning as he realized that he wanted nothing more than to run them along the velvet that covered her sensual curves. Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts, not quite sure where that one had come from.

Taking a moment to study the Queen, he could see that she thankfully had no idea he was standing there watching her for her face was crinkled, a thin line forming over her brow. She was standing in front of a massive set of mirrors, staring at her reflection, lost in thought. She seemed to be analyzing her look just as much as he was, judging by the way her hands were running down her front and over her sides subconsciously. Her eyes flicked up, looking to her long hair and heavy makeup. She grimaced. And then with a flick of her hands she was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke.

When she reappeared moments later, Robin gasped.

She was no longer draped in crimson, no. Her hair was up, wrapped meticulously in a elegant up-do. Yards of black fabric wrapped around her small frame. The bodice of the long dress was embellished, a grand collar around her neck drawing his eyes to the slightly risqué neckline. She looked every bit the queen that she was. Regal and majestic. Her heavy makeup replaced by light shadow, showcasing her large brown eyes, and just a hint of red on her supple lips. Her very presence seemed to demand respect.

Robin had never thought she looked more 'stunning.'

Apparently, so did his mouth, as he realized he had said it aloud when he saw her jump, turning quickly around to face him.

_Shite_.

"What are you doing here thief?!" The venom in her voice rang strong, however he saw the quick flash of embarrassment that flickered through her eyes before they turned to flame. Robin composed himself.

"I was sent to fetch you m'lady . Rapunzel's carriage was spotted nearing the west woods shy of an hour ago, which means she will be here shortly, and we have a ball to attend."

The Queen huffed, with a roll to her eyes and turned back round to her mirrors.

The woman confused him to no end. In one moment she could be fierce, bold and audacious, and the next she was just a woman, dwarfed by her heavy gowns and proverbial crown. In that moment the outlaw realized he had never actually seen her wear one. As thoughts ran through his head, Robin stood befuddled as the monarch before him payed him no mind, continuing to fuss with her garments. She would grab at a piece of her bodice, shifting it slightly to the side before pulling it back again. He could see she was lost in thought again, as she fidgeted. She seemed nervous. Like somehow, if she could get her dress to lay right than the pressures of the world would cease to exist. It was all he could do not to reach out and touch her.

"Stop, your Majesty." He found himself speaking again, "You look beautiful."

With that the woman froze. The air seemed to turn to ice. Her eyes locked on him through the mirrors and all movement in the room seemed to stand still. If he hadn't have been paying absolute attention to every part of her he never would have heard her small voice whisper, "_What_?"

"You look beautiful. Absolutely stunning, in every way," he said without much thought. The words just seemed to fall off of his tongue, before he could stop them.

At her stunned look, he felt a smug grin grow, realizing that he had rendered the usually outspoken Queen speechless. He took that as a sign and moved closer, "but you must know that your Majesty."

The Queen stared at him through the mirrors. Her deep brown orbs were mirrors of their own, every emotion she had reflected in them seeming to draw him in as their eyes locked. The gaze was electric. She stared speechless and he continued to move forward, pulled in by her. When he stepped into her light however her mind seemed to come back to her. The woman shook, breaking the gaze. In a moment he watched as she went from the open woman before him back to her regal and guarded self.

Sensing that the moment was over, he held out his arm, "If you are ready, we have a ball to attend m'lady."

The brunette stared at his extended limb for a moment as if she had never seen an arm before before suddenly blinking and walking past him in a flurry. She didn't stop until she had made her way to the door, craning her neck back.

"Are you coming thief?" She snarked from over her shoulder.

Robing huffed. This woman would be the death of him.

Without a word he followed her down the hallways, to the ballroom.

xxx

The homecoming for princess Rapunzel was a merry one. The whole kingdom seemed to share in the joy and anticipation for her arrival and for a moment, all was well.

Robin stopped short when the grand doors to the ballrooms were opened, the harkers announcing the arrival of the guest of honor. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as the small woman with long hair made her way in. At the sight of her parents the young princess let out a squeal of exhilaration breaking into a run. All eyes turned towards the beautiful meeting of parents and child. There were hugs and laughter and tears of joy. Robin felt himself smiling at the gaiety of it all.

He turned, to finish his task of replenishing his drink when he caught sight of the woman staring at him from across the room. The Queen was near the joyous reunion, next to the lady Belle, her body was turned towards the commotion but her eyes were on him.

She hadn't noticed that he'd seen her. He felt heat rise in his body as she seemed to watch him unconsciously. When her eyes traveled up he raised his glass catching her eyes, nodding. She blushed realizing that she had been caught and he smirked.

And then, without any warning he saw the slightest ghost of a smile appear on her face before she turned away and Robins heart skipped a beat.

Yes, she would be the death of him. But it was one he would gladly welcome.

* * *

><p><em><strong>please leave a comment with your OQ desires <strong>_


	2. Sir Dimples Adventures with The Queen

**Bonjour Dandys! I received this fabulous request from Thornspike and had a blast writing it! To all who have left requests, THANK YOU! You have given me so many great snippets to write! Some of you have even made me really have to stretch and expand my writing comfort zone - double thumbs up! Expect them soon as they are on their way! To all who have requests, please _leave them as comments!_ Much love and hot tea, Ruffles**

_Can we have more DimplesQueen, pretty please_

* * *

><p>Okay, the child was adorable.<p>

But that didn't mean the thief was.

Her Majesty, Regina Mills stood staring out over the grounds, watching as the little boy with the mop of curly hair ran around the fields chasing what appeared to be a butterfly.

He was jumping and skipping, trying hard to finally capture the illustrious creature. And when he fell, jumping over a twig, he laughed and it warmed her heart. It was a vivacious giggle that seemed to bubble up from his toes to his nose, making him double over and fall again. She smiled sadly. It was a sound she hadn't heard in a longtime, and one she had sorely missed.

xxx

She had been locked up in her room for the most part of the day, choosing to hone her magic now that it was back in full force, without the comments of the Charmings or worse, the thief.

That's why she was shocked when she heard a voice behind her. She was in the midst of a very complicated spell, trying to project a force field to keep hold outside of her body, surrounded by a veil of glistening purple and blue smoke when she heard a gasp.

"Majesty?"

Regina turned, her magic instantly receding into her palms as her focus was broken. She saw no one. It wasn't until she looked down, to the base of her bed skirts that she saw the small boy, peering around the corner.

"Roland?"

She wasn't sure if that was the boys name or not since she had only heard the outlaw speak it once or twice. When the boy nodded however, she took it as a 'yes'. He continued to stare at her, fidgeting behind the bed where he had been hiding. At the crease on his adorably dimpled face, she assumed that he couldn't decide if he was more nervous about talking to her or of being caught.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Roland." She said, holding up her hands as if to prove that she wouldn't use magic on him, "I promise."

The little boy stepped forward and Regina crouched to be less intimidating, leveling with him.

"What were you doing?" He asked. His voice lilting a little at the end of his sentence.

Regina hesitated. She knew where the small boys father stood in regards to magic in general, but she wasn't sure what had rubbed off on his son. The eyes of the little boy were wide with honest wonder and she took a deep breath before answering.

"Magic."

"You can do magic?!" His voice cracked in question.

Regina laughed slightly, relieved at his excitement, "Yes. Do you want to see?"

The boy nodded animatedly, his curls bobbing up an down.

The Queen smiled, standing up. She only raised an eyebrow when the dimpled boy made his way over to her bed and jumped up, tucking his feet underneath him and dropping his chin into his hands to watch. With a laugh she stood back.

She conjured her brightest magic. Simple color spells. Lights jumped from her palms, bouncing off of the walls.

Roland laughed and Regina added more.

Purples and yellows and reds and blues zoomed around the room, casting it into a technicolor heaven. The lights crashing into each other making new shades burst out. She sent one set towards the boy, sitting on her bed. He reached out and it swirled around his head as if playing a game of hide and seek. The boy squealed when the colors landed in his hands and burst into tiny sparks of golden light.

She sent more sparks in the air, mimicking the likes of magical fireworks. The dimpled boy clapped, squealing with delight.

Regina chuckled at the boys excitement, finding herself in the midst of a full blown smile.

Her heart hadn't felt this light since... She paused for a moment, losing herself to her thoughts. A sudden wave of sadness swept over her. She hadn't felt this happy since she was in Storybrooke.

Since she was with Henry.

"Majesty?" The small boy questioned when the lights dissipated from his hands. "Are you alright?"

Regina shook her head, clearing out the thoughts that she knew would only bring her spiraling down into her sadness.

She cleared her throat, looking up to see the small boy staring wide eyed back at her. His face was alight with excitement, the remains of his wide smile etched out in his dimpled cheeks. He looked at her like she was a cherished toy, and she realized his smile was there because of her. Because of what she had done. Because of her magic.

He didn't fear her, rather he like her and her magic. With that, Regina felt her heart soar.

"Yes, I am." She said, crouching down next to the cute boy that made her smile. "Did you enjoy that?"

The boy nodded, eagerly, "More! More!"

The Queen chuckled about to summon more light and in different shades when her motherly instinct kicked in and she realized that she and the small boy had spent the better part of a half hour alone in her room.

"Roland, does your father know where you are?"

"No." He said. The young boy cast his big brown eyes down, twiddling his fingers together nervously. Regina thought it was adorable. But no matter how much she would liked to have kept him there in her chambers, catering to his every magical wish just to see him reward her with that megawatt smile, she knew the fear that came along as a parent realizing their child is missing. And if the thief were anything like her, when he found out he would most definitely be tearing up the castle looking for his son. If he wasn't already.

"Well I think it's time for you to return to him then, isn't it?"

The boy nodded with less vigor, "Okay, Majesty."

He slumped off the bed, heading sadly towards the door. Regina frowned.

"Roland?" She called out.

The boy turned round.

"I hope to see you again."

Dimples returned as the boy smiled, "Okay Majesty!" He said now skipping towards the door.

"And Roland," He stopped, "you may call me Regina."

Curls bounced on the adorable boys head, as he nodded then skipping out the doors.

"Bye 'Gina!"

The Queen smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>do leave your burning requests! (especially AU's! I'm in love with your creativity!)<strong>_


	3. Smirks & Snark

**Muffins! Allo! Oh it feels so good to be writing! I honestly cannot tell you how much your reviews & requests mean to me! The fact that you trust me with your precious ideas is just wondrous, THANK YOU! Anyway, I have been feeling nothing but fluff for a bit, so here is another snippet! (To all of those who have asked for a angsty/non fluffy one shot- worry not! They are coming, most of them I have started, they just stretch my comfort zone in writing immensely so it takes a bit longer!) **

**With this one, I believe I know what you were asking for Favor... however as I began writing my muse shot off in a completely different direction and your request for snark and frustration became sexual frustration... Biffy laughed. so enjoy (; (as well your first request is in the works as well!)**

**prompt: **_can you write one where Robin misses Regina's snark/wit: he tries to banter with Marion and gets frustrated.._

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure what it was, but something was missing. His wife had been back for a month now and yet he still felt off. He thought it could have been the fact that the last time they had seen each other was 9 years ago for him, but for her it was just days. Then he thought that her switch from the ways of the 20th century Enchanted Forest to a 21st century Storybrooke in a matter of moments may have been a factor. Or maybe it was the now massive age gap, as he had aged through the lost years and Marion, since she was previously-deceased-now-living, had not.<p>

But it was none of those things.

He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that was so different as his thoughts swirled around on his way downstairs for breakfast.

Marion had suggested that they find a more suitable place to live, as Roland was at an age where living in the woods probably wasn't the best option, so they had moved into a small apartment on the outskirts of town. Robin was confused however as to why they were called 'apartments' when they were all grouped together. _Odd_.

The move had been quick, and he had insisted on the spot, saying that the small cramped apartment was justifiable because it put them closer to the woods. However he knew in his heart that he had chosen the small place solely because of it's distance from town. It's distance from the people he had come to know and some, to love. It's distance from the Mayor. From Regina.

They had done a good job for the most part, Regina and him. When his dead wife had appeared, almost out of the blue, alive and back in his life, Regina had backed out. Not completely willingly, but out of honor and Robin couldn't have been more proud of her. And more utterly pissed off.

He didn't want her to leave. He knew that it was completely wrong and absolutely horrible of him to be thinking such thoughts, but he couldn't help it.

He didn't like her leaving at all. But not that he could blame her. He _had_ pushed away first. But what was he supposed to do?!

He couldn't have just picked Regina over Marion. Marion was his wife. Technically, previously deceased wife.

But he had said vows, he had made a pact. Till death do us part. And it had parted them, so he had allowed himself to fall in love with the beautiful, sassy, woman, mother, Mayor and Queen, Regina. But now death had been reversed. He may be a thief but he had a code, he had honor. And it was his honor that didn't allow him to cast his cares to the wind and follow his heart. He knew. He knew deep in his soul that if he had chosen Regina, like he would have liked to, he would have regretted it.

What future would that create? Sure, they would have been happy at the time, in love even. But he knew it would have eaten at the back of his mind, tearing at his integrity until he went mad. And that would have ruined him. Ruined them.

How could she ever trust him? A man who would leave his wife, a woman that he had said he loved, and loved truly, for another that he hadn't even professed his feelings for. He knew that he loved Regina, and he knew that somewhere in her heart she knew that to. But leaving one for another would have never been the right choice. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew she would look at him everyday, wondering if maybe, maybe he would do the same to her, and leave her behind too. And he couldn't have that.

So he had done what he didn't want to. What he had despised. And he had chosen the right way, the noble way. And he hated it.

But he was trying. Trying for Marion, trying for Roland, trying for himself.

Rounding the corner he put on a smile, seeing his wife standing in the kitchen, still unsure of how to use all of the new appliances of the day, whilst trying to cook bacon.

"Good morning," he greeted.

Marion turned, eyeing him over her shoulder before snapping back round as the eye of the stove began to burn her hand, "Morning-Ah!"

"Oh God, be careful," Robin responded, rushing to his wife to put her hand under cold water.

"I am never going to get used to these things," Marion sighed, starring at the stove, "especially electricity! How does that even work?!"

Robin only half smiled, remembering how he had been when he first came to the little town of Storybrooke. Of course he had lived in the woods for the beginning, but when he had come over to the other side he had been just as clumsy and hopeless.

That was of course until Regina had showed him.

His smiled widened at the memory of her laughing at him trying to bake turnovers. She had stood there snickering as he had fumbled with the dials on the oven, accidentally hitting the blender sending flour all over himself and the counters, and then nearly burning down the kitchen when he set the oven for 4 hours instead of 40 minutes. She had smirked as she wrapped her arms around him, leaning over his shoulder, pressing him up against the sink as he was trying to wash the flour off his hands.

_"Well it's not like using bows to catch your food and eating your meals with sticks."_

_"Oh ha ha," he said, splashing a flick of cold water at her from over his shoulder. That would teach her._

_She had shrieked in the most un-Regina like way and he laughed. He had instantly regretted it however. He felt her arms recoil from him loosing her heat and he turned around expecting to see her playfully smiling back. What he saw however would stay in his memory forever._

_Regina had completely backed away from him, her jaw dropped as her whole front side was drenched. He had thought he had only sent a little bit of water back at her but maybe not. But she looked like a goddess. Her hair was perfectly coiffed around her angled face as always. She wore little makeup, choosing to dress in only a loose tee shirt and jeans, one which he could now see through. Her small frame was dwarfed by thelarge apron that she must have received form Henry when he was a child, due to the 'i luv you mom' scribbled on it in paint, that she had dawned. She looked comfortable, she looked natural, she looked __beautiful. And he loved every bit of it. Until he saw her eyes. _

_The light chocolate orbs that he had gotten used to seeing had darkened. His fear senses activated when he saw a fierce flash go through them, and she looked up, a smirk taking the place of her previously shocked expression. _

_"You think that was funny do you?" Regina asked, her voice tinged with a darkness that sent a jolt through his bones an not too entirely unpleasant way. _

_"Do you thief?" She began to stalk towards him like a lion would when stalking their prey. _Dangerously_._

_She had the most devilish look in her eyes and Robin found himself completely turned on. The way her body sauntered towards him, made his blood rush faster with every step. She didn't speak again until she reached him, running her hands up his sides, pinning him against the counter, her body flush against him, her breath on his cheek. She whispered into his ear, "You think it's funny to get me wet?"_

_And he lost it. _

_He picked her up, swirling around, kissing her with everything he had and she threw it back. When her back hit the cupboards behind them he set her down on the counter top._

_She pulled at his shirt as he wound his fingers through her hair. _

_Their kisses were hot. Tongues battling for dominance and he could taste the brown sugar on her lips that she had sampled from the batter as he devoured her. _

_When breathing became a necessity, they broke apart, breathes ragged, but only for a second. She looked up at him, eyes swirling with lust and then a puff of purple smoke engulfed her. _

_A few seconds later she reappeared, clad only in her apron and her red lingerie underneath. _

_Robin swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, ravaging her with his eyes. _

_She was a vision, and he wanted nothing more than to taste her._

_"What are you waiting for thief?" She said, wrapping her legs around his body, pulling him closer to her._

_He started at her throat, kissing and nipping his way down the thin column. He heard her moan as his ministrations followed the curve of her neck, licking his way across the dip of her collar bone. Her fingers curled in his hair and he moved lower, pulling her apron over her head, exposing the tops of her breasts where he put his lips, sucking on them as her went._

_He removed the offending apron fully, grabbing her by her full hips, dragging her closer to the edge of the counter top. He made his way down her toned body, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her sides, across her core and on her hip bones. When he reached the inside of her thighs, he heard her gasp._

_"Didn't anyone ever teach you, if you sample your dessert first, you'll spoil your dinner?" She said through hitched breaths. _

_Robin smirked, feeling her hands grip him tighter as his mouth hovered above her sensitive bundle of nerves, hidden under the lacy fabric. _

_"Well good thing we have turnovers for dessert, because I'm planning on eating you for the main course."_

_Her eyes snapped open, making contact with him as he removed her underwear and did just that. _

"Robin? Robin! Ahh that's cold!"

Robins snapped his eyes open, his thoughts returning to his mind. He was standing in his tiny apartment kitchen, holding his wife's hand under the now freezing water of the sink.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" He said, immediately removing her hand from his grasp. Turning off the water, he reached for a hand towel.

"Oh no, the bacon!" Marion said, rushing over to the now popping meat, where it sat sizzling on the hot eye. She grabbed the pan from the stove, immediately turning off the eye, trying to shake the bacon to get it to stop from burning.

"Like I said, I don't think I'll ever get used to this!" She spoke, a laugh in her voice.

Robin watched as she saved the breakfast meat from it's overly crispy fate. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He had let her hand freeze and nearly burn the food she was trying so hard to cook because he had been lost, thinking about another woman when his wife was there in front of him.

"Got it! All good!" Marion shouted happily, "Robin, why don't you set the table?"

"What no rocks for plates?" He spoke.

Marion turned around, giving him a confused expression. "What?"

_Ah crap, Regina._

"Nothing, it-it's nothing-" he said, shaking the rest of the conversation he had had with Regina after he had finished devouring her and eating the turnovers as dessert from his mind.

"Uh-Okay." Marion said, "So, table? Set it, yes?"

"Yeah." He said turning towards the cupboards.

That's what was wrong. That's what he was missing. It wasn't at all Marion's fault. She was perfect in her own way. She just wasn't Regina.

He missed his _meals_ with Regina.

He just missed Regina.

And no amount of bacon would fix that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>leave your requests in the comments! (and send a shout out on Twitter if you're excited about this Sundays episode! ruffledparasols)<strong>_


	4. Taste This

**Allo lovelies! So Regina Mills is my favorite... but a stubborn Regina is even better! Therefore I give you this snippet of Outlaw Queen fluff before we head into some heartbreaking and angsty one shots! Much much love! As well, I think I must have been hungry when writing this (; If you have a OQ one shot idea that's burning in your heart, _leave it in the comments!_**

**prompt**_: Regina being stubborn and Robin fixes that_

* * *

><p>She was starving.<p>

The Queen hadn't eaten all day. She knew that she was being childish starving herself but her stubbornness had gotten the best of her. She wouldn't go down to the dining halls. Not after the thief had made a fool of her. _What had he said_? Ah, yes. That he would bet that a kiss from her lips tasted sweeter than any of the pies presented to him and his men. They had protected the castle yet again from her apparent sister's flying monkeys and there had been a dinner held in there honor. It was said to be Snow's idea, because she couldn't have the band of outlaws knowing that she had ordered it for them. Well for him, there fearless leader.

But she had immediately regretted her hospitality when he had said that. He had made a fool of her. Talking about her like that to his men, embarrassing her in front of the whole castle. He had been sat at the furthest opposite end of the grand table from her, on purpose, but she had still heard it. And it wasn't just because she had been so focused on straining to hear him that she had caught it. She was sure everyone in the room had heard it when she felt all eyes snap to her watching for her reaction. Her cheeks lit with flames of embarrassment as she looked up catching the outlaws eyes. They were on her, cutting through the distance between them, staring straight through her.

She had never stood so quickly in her life, not even excusing herself, making her way down to her chambers. She hadn't gone back to the dining halls since.

And that had been two nights prior.

She was fucking starving.

The Queen rounded the corner that took her down to the kitchens, a place she hadn't been sense she had lived in the castle as King Leopold's wife. She had snuck down there many times after lonely nights. She found the smell of warm bread baking soothing. That was where she had learned to bake her famous turnovers. Where she had first unlocked the secret talents of red pepper flakes. It was her safe place as the King would never dare been seen fraternizing with the help.

She could see her old sitting place, her stool that she had stolen from her chambers still sitting in the corner by the pantries. The smell of freshly baked apple pie sent her stomach into a fit of growls. She smiled at the familiar scent... Until she heard a familiar voice.

The outlaw.

Damn him for finding her only safe place and tarnishing it! Regina opened her eyes, peering around the corner behind which she stood. She could just barely make the green clad man out. He was stood next to the fires, talking to the cooks, holding something in his hands.

"Yes, whatever you can make that I can easily take upstairs."

"You're walking a thin line Sir," the cook that Regina recognized but could not name said, pouring what looked like a brothy soup into the cup in his hands. "The Queen is not easily won over."

"I'm not trying to win her over Bethilda," he spoke, "I just don't want her to go hungry because of me. And I know her Majesty is too stubborn to admit when she needs help, so if she wont come down to eat, I'll bring food to her."

"And maybe gain some good will," he finished, winking at the larger woman making her laugh.

"You walk a thin line Sir, like I said. But you have a good heart Robin. I only hope her Majesty can see that."

Regina froze in her hiding spot._ He was bringing food for her? To her?_ She might have misjudged the outlaw. Maybe he did mean well. If she would have waited, and he had brought the food to her door before she had made her way down she might have kissed him right there considering the effect her rumbling stomach was having on her self control. _Wait, what?_

"I hope so too."

The outlaw turned, grabbing silver wear and capping the steaming broth.

Regina immediately backed up, poofing herself up too her chambers.

Maybe she would let the outlaw do just that. Maybe she would let him gain some good will just this once.

* * *

><p><em><strong>love seeing your reviews! leave you amazing prompts in the comments! x<strong>_


	5. Robin's Thoughts

**HELP! Someone call an ambulance because that kiss has stopped my heart! Oh my goodness, there is no further introduction needed! This is just what happened in their heads! (There will be a counter snippet from Regina's POV!) Love & pixie dust, Ruffles**

* * *

><p>He grabbed her, kissing her with everything he had.<p>

All of the tension. The weeks of heated looks and accidental touches sending shivers up their spines. The distance, the pull between them that was suffocating him more and more everyday.

He kissed her, stealing her breath and capturing her moans with his mouth.

Dear God he has missed her. And judging by the way that her hands found purchase in his hair and on his back, she had missed him as well.

He pulled her infinitesimally close until there wasn't a sliver of space between them. Hands rubbing through her soft hair. Their bodies molded together, sliding over each other like molten lava.

Ever since he had met his wife he had never been tempted to break his code. Never once had anything or anyone ever made him second guess his honor. But her. She made him question everything. His morals, his honor, his code, his life.

His heart was going to burst.

He slid his tongue across her warm lips, swallowing her sweet gasp of surprise as she opened her mouth. She was so warm, her skin was so soft, she smelled so good, and tasted so sweet.

Everything that had been missing in his life he found in her. Her wit, her boldness, her confidence, her beauty, her heart. Everything that was her completed him.

He loved her.

Her hands wove around him, tugging at his jacket and he realized that there was far too much clothing between them.

He wanted to feel her, to love her and cherish her. To hold her close to him and somehow say that everything was going to be okay.

But he knew it wouldn't. He knew the consequences, that because of this there was no going back. But he did not care. Whatever the pain, whatever the anguish, for this moment everything outside of them stopped. And he kissed her. And he was in happy.


	6. Regina's Thoughts

**Okay STOP! Stop before reading this and go back to the previous chapter where I have listed Robins thoughts! I think there is a nicer flow reading these two compainon snippets that way! So be gone with thee!**

**If you have read Robin's Thoughts already and read to proceed with the feel's fest, then by all means! I present you with Regina's feels! Much love, Ruffles**

* * *

><p>She couldn't breathe.<p>

She couldn't think.

She couldn't believe it.

All she could do was feel.

Feel him, feel his hands holding her waist, picking her up, running smoothly over her, caressing her cheeks. He was gentle yet there was a strength to his hold. He wrapped his arms around her and all she could do was feel.

She could feel his heart, beating under his strong chest, to the frantic off-beat rhythm that was a perfect harmony to her melody. She pressed herself against him, gripping his wide shoulders, running her hands through the dirty golden hair that she had come to love about him. The smell of the tall pine trees and the oaks of then forest overwhelmed her, invading all of her senses. And all she could do was feel it. Feel him.

She felt everything and nothing all at once. The pull she had felt towards him, her soulmate. The pull that had nearly drowned her and pulled her under when his dead wife had come back to life, was pulling at her again. Tugging, tugging at what was left of her resistance. And she let it. Finally deciding to let it. To let it all go.

She kissed him back, pouring everything that was her into the kiss.

The good, the bad. The parts that made her believe that maybe somehow she could be redeemed, that there was something good buried underneath all of then layers of scars that the darkness had left on her heart. And the parts of her that she had hidden away, even from herself. The parts that he had loved, the parts that had been broken and brushed away. The ones he had polished and glued back together, putting her back together, making her whole again.

She gave him everything.

Everything. And it scared her. She couldn't help but feel the doom building around them, caving in on them. But for a moment she pushed it back, pushing it all back. And she felt.

She felt her love for him be she projected it through her lips. Kissing him and holding him close.

In that moment she could do nothing but feel. And she felt good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>do you think I should write a what happened after the kiss in the vault one shot? if so, please leave it in the comments! x<strong>_


	7. The Vault

**Pause! Go back either 2 or 3 chapters as I have uploaded a few to this fic today! Once you are done you may come back here (;**

**My take on what happened after the kiss in the vault scene. _All I can say is... Robin brought a backpack, ergo this happened, _all mistakes are Biffys!**

* * *

><p>She was confused. Everything that the Robin was sending her in his body language went against everything that he was saying. She couldn't read him. If she were to go off of the words falling from his lips she would say that he was trying to tell her why he couldn't be with her. But if she were to go off of what his body was saying she would say he believed anything but.<p>

"Then why are you here?" She asked, tired of being confused by his conflicting signals.

"Because today is not one of those days."

And that was it. The thief, with all of his honor, had finally broken. She had won. She thought she felt her heart rip from her chest and leap into her throat, as he came towards her.

He kissed her, giving her everything that she had wanted since the day that his wife had come back and they had parted. _Him_.

The moment that she could even think straight enough to respond she felt him pick her up, never parting his lips from hers, as if to say that he would never leave her side again.

They stood, in the middle of her vault, sharing the most passionate of kisses that she had ever experienced.

There was no equal to this kiss. None before it could compare. Nothing from Daniel, the King nor Graham had ever held such a passion. Such raw energy.

It was contagious, and Regina felt herself being swept up in it. And she didn't care. All she wanted was more.

She kissed him with everything she had, pulling him closer to her and she felt him respond. He flipped them round and pushed her back until her back hit the wall behind them.

She hissed when the cold brick met her bare skin, but he made her forget the pain as he trailed his lips down her neck and back, recapturing her lips and stealing her breath. His hands were everywhere, gripping at her neck, her back, at her hips. It was as if he was trying to hold on to everything that was her all at once and she loved it.

She rotated her hips to find a more comfortable stance, and she heard him release a low growl that sent a warm liquid through her. Everything about him was setting her on fire and the clothing between them suddenly became to much. She pulled at his jacket as his hands found the zipper on the back of her dress.

He unzipped it and her skin tingled everywhere his lips touched. He made a trail of kisses and bites down her shoulders, and her hair stood on end, her heart racing. In an act to steady himself, his leg came to rest between hers and she gasped as it rubbed against where she wanted him most.

He opened his eyes as she did, staring into them. He could see nothing but pure lust and emotion in her brown orbs. For a moment all he wanted to do was stare at her, drink her in, memorizing every curve and line that made up her beautiful face. But she moved again, grinding herself against him and all thought was lost.

He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

He went in again, meeting her in a kiss that took both of their breaths. He tilted his head to get better access to her warm mouth as she finally removed his jacket, pulling at the buttons on his shirt. When he felt her give up on undoing them, and begin to resort to tearing, he grabbed her, removing her hands and thrusting them up above her and against the wall behind her. She gasped at the movement and he used it. Breaking their kiss, he once again, kissed down her neck as she tilted backwards to give him more room. He kissed from her collar bone down to her naval, stopping where her dress had pooled at her hips. She shuddered as his hands brushed against her exposed flesh of her arms. He held them up above her in one hand and he took one of her nipples into his mouth, using his other hand to pinch the other.

She writhed underneath him.

Gasps where escaping from her lips almost as much as air was coming in. She had never been one to be overtly verbal, but something about this night had made her so, she couldn't keep quite. He sucked on the sensitive bud, making her gasp, wishing that she could run her fingers through his hair to tell him how much she wanted him there. But he wouldn't relent.

He switched sides, showing the other breast the same amount of care, swirling his tongue around her. Every time, a brush of his stubble ran over her breasts, she felt a moan catch in her throat and her heartbeat skyrocket.

She was losing any and all ability to remain standing. She ground her hips against him, yet again, whispering, "Robin I-I can't st-"

Without another word he seemed to understand completely what she meant. He dropped her arms, letting them fall down to her sides as her dress finally made it's way to the floor. He then scooped her up, picking her up at her waist and she wrapped her legs around him as he began to walk. He made his way over to the fireplace, never breaking the kiss between them.

Due to the countless freezing nights that she had been spending locked away in her vault trying to find a cure for Marion, she had magically added a fireplace to the vault. Realizing what he was planning on doing, Regina sent out her hand, casting a spell, making a bed of furs appear to cover the cold floors just as he laid her down.

It wasn't her first choice of a place to make love to her former lover for the first time since their part, but ever since meeting Robin she had come to learn and appreciate spontaneity, therefore it would do.

He followed her down, kicking off his boots as she removed his shirt and undid his pants until nothing but a thin layer of underwear lay between them.

This time Robin did pause, pulling back to look into Regina's eyes. They were sparkling and alive, unlike the hollow pools that they had been for the past few weeks. She seemed to be contemplating all of the same thoughts that were running through his head.

_What were they doing? He was married? What about Marion? Should they stop?_

But then the words of one of his old Merry Men, Will Scarlet, came back to him.

_"If you find someone you love enough to ruin your entire life for, it's always worth it."_

That was why he had left the diner, picking up the bag that he had packed weeks ago, and made his way to her. He loved her, and his heart knew it. Now, looking down at her, he could see the same fears that were in him swirling in her. The fear of being hurt, of opening up and being judged, of just not being good enough. They were all there, but he didn't care because beneath it all he could see something else. He could see love.

That was enough. She was enough. She was worth it. Worth everything.

"Robin?"

Without another thought he bent down, covering her with him, kissing her hard to silence her fears.

"I choose you." He said, as he cupped her face, holding her close, "I choose you, Regina. And I am never going to leave you again. I was stupid before to think that I could just forget that, but I love you Regina, and I want to show you how much."

She stared back at him, her thief. The man that had made her strive to become a better person, a better lover, a better mother. It had never been their intentions to hurt anyone. They had both been single at the time that they had started feeling things for one another. And they had been in the right all the way through their relationship, until recently. But neither of them could have predicted the return of his dead wife. And they had tried. They had both tried to keep their honor and do the right thing. And they had succeeded. But at what cost?

She could feel her heart turning back to it's old cold ways. She could see him waning in his affection for his men and his son. They were losing hope, they were losing love. And wasn't that the most important thing? Love? Wasn't that what was said to be life's most precious commodity. The thing that men would scale walls, and fight dragons and swim the seas, searching to the ends of the earth for? Love. And they had found it. Together.

He looked at him, knowing full well the repercussions of their decision and she chose.

"What are you waiting for?"

She chose love, she chose him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>what did you think of tonight's episode? p.s. i am looking for some fabulous cover art for this story! If you're up for it I'd love it! Please send a PM or find me on Twitter! x<strong>_


	8. Taste's Like Victory

**Ciao Cupcakes! For those who asked for a follow up to Taste This, ecscully, elianaS, and Guest13 ... I give you, part 2! If you haven't read it GO BACK and read that part first so this one will make sense! (It's chapter 4!)**

**PS it is my headcannon that Regina has foul mouth when she's hungry._ Alternate title:_ We're all a Fucking Bowl of Soup**

* * *

><p>She had been waiting for far to fucking long. If she thought she was starving before, she was wrong!<p>

There was no way that it took this long for someone to get from the kitchens to her chambers. Especially if that someone was as in shape as the outlaw. She couldn't lie to herself, she had definitely noticed the strong muscles that the man boasted under his coats. The thief might not be very subtle when he chose to stare at her, but for all of the times that he was looking away, she was staring at him. And she knew that it didn't take 15 minutes to get to her room. _Damn him._

The Queen needed her food and she needed it now!

She was just about to magic herself back down to the kitchens to grab her own bowl of soup, when a knock came at her door.

"It's about time!" she huffed, throwing the doors open to see the outlaw, flushed face and hand still up to knock again. She stopped herself at the last second from shooting her hand out to grab the bowl, remembering that he didn't know that she had been waiting for him this entire time.

"Uh, Regi- Your Majesty," he stuttered. If she hadn't have been so hungry she might have noticed how flustered he truly was, but her stomach had been doing belly flops, seeming like it was trying to implode and swallow itself whole out of hunger.

"Yes, yes what is it?" She really needed him to hurry up and hand her the soup.

"Uh," He started, when she didn't cast him out immediately he seemed to regain his confidence. He straightened up, his perpetual smirk growing on his face as he continued "I had noticed your absence at the dining table for the past two days and I had wondered if you had taken up fasting, or... if you were avoiding me?"

The outlaw's eyes glistened as Regina's snapped up. The Queen was taken aback. How dare he?! How dare he think that she wasn't down stairs, eating like she'd like to be because of him? How dare he know her so well!

And how dare he hold her soup hostage behind his back! Regina realized that he wasn't going to present it to her until she answered him, so she spoke.

"It is no concern of your's what I do with my time thief, but I can assure you I am not fasting."

"Well good," He spoke, leaning forward into her space, "Because I think you look perfect just like this."

He was nearly touching her, the closest he had ever been, as he whispered those last words. She felt a tingle run down her spine. She would have tried to decipher the meaning of the outlaws words, and the effect they had on her, had her stomach not released it's loudest growl yet at that very moment.

The outlaw stepped back at the sound, his eyes bulging down at her and Regina was mortified. _Damn him for making her so hungry._

"My God, if you're not fasting then you sure as hell aren't feeding yourself enough! When was the last time you ate, Your Majesty?"

Regina had never wished for the power to poof away all of her problems as much as she did that minute. She couldn't bring herself to look back at him, choosing to stare at the ground instead.

"Regina?"

"It's been a while!" She snapped at his use of her first name. If he was going to treat her like a petulant child, coaxing answers out of her by holding her food hostage as her hunger increased, then he had no idea what he was in for. Two could play this game.

But instead of him holding out and questioning her if it had been since that night, two evenings before when she had stalked away, he brought the hand that had been behind his back forward and Regina nearly gasped.

There wasn't just the small bowl of soup that she had seen him grab. There in his hands, was a whole plate. A few rolls of bread, chopped vegetables, meat, and the small bowl of soup. Tucked in the corner, where the silver wear sat, was a small gathering of flowers. They looked familiar, like the ones that grew outside on her grounds.

"Did you take those from my gardens, thief?" She asked before he could help herself.

The outlaw looked saddened for a moment, but that did not stop him from continuing.

"Of course not," he spoke, "Why I snatched these from some maids vase on my way here!"

Regina eye'd the man at her door step presenting her with the very things she had been craving for two days now. He wasn't what she would have called beautiful. He didn't have the soft baby face of a Charming, that so many women found attractive. No, he was tarnished. His skin weathered by the woods, and his hands calloused from living in the wild. But there was something in his eyes. Something that made it hard for her to look away from them. Something that spoke to her, calling to her very soul.

Or maybe that was the hunger speaking.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Are you going to give it to me or not?"

The outlaw was momentarily stunned at the Queen's words.

"Ah," he said, registering that she was referring to the food that he had brought. He held out his hands, extending the plate towards her to take. And take she did, or snatch more accurately.

If she hadn't have been on such a thin line with her good mood, he would have laughed as he watched her eyes grow three sizes, staring down at the continence. The Queen had never looked more childlike and Robin had never seen her as being more beautiful.

When she decided on which item to eat first, going for the sweet bread rolls, he nearly lost his standing as she moaned taking her first bite after dunking it in the broth.

He watched her with hooded eyes as she practically inhaled the rest of the roll, before looking up. When she did however she must have realized how she looked as she immediately stopped ravaging her food, dropping the second roll back down.

"What are you staring at?" She spoke, the venom in her words but not in her tone.

"Nothing."

She scoffed, "Don't lie to me thief. Don't think I haven't seen you staring at me in the halls, at council meetings and such. I know you've been watching me."

"Well, Your Majesty, I did not know that you had counted my looks as much as I have counted yours."

A smile broke out on his face as her cheeks flushed red.

"Because just as much as I have been watching you, you have been watching me." He said, yet again stepping closer, making her step back over the threshold as he invaded her space. "Like tonight when you were spying on me in the kitchens."

At that Regina did gasp.

_How did he know?!_

All possible explanations zoomed through her mind, _maybe all that time hunting in the forest had given him an adept sense of smell. maybe she wasn't as quite as she had thought, maybe she hadn't left as quickly as she should hav_e.

"It's none of those things Your Majesty." He said as if he could read her mind. _Wait, could he?_

"I could just feel your eyes on me." He said, leaning forward one more time. Regina would have sworn that he was going to kiss her right then and there with the look in his eyes. But at the last moment before their lips were going to brush, he reached his hand out, dabbing at the corner of her lips.

He pulled his hand back, keeping his body unnervingly close to hers, lifting his hand up to his lips.

"You had something there." he said.

And he put his finger into his mouth. "Definitely sweeter."

The Queen felt her stomach flip as the saw the outlaw wink subtly before he began to walk away. And this time it was definitely not due to hunger.

_Damn him._

* * *

><p><strong><em>leave any requests in the comments! x<em>**


	9. 5 More Minutes

**Thank you to all who have commented! You have honestly made my day! That's why this fic keeps getting updated! This one was a request I saw on Instagram. Not sure if the person who created the prompt actually expected a fic or not, but whomever you are sir/ma'am, you have it! I took a few liberties with this, do enjoy the fluff x**

**prompt**: _All I ask is one episode where Robin and Regina wake up cuddling in bed and then Robin rolls over and wants to go back to sleep but Regina hits him with a pillow cause they are late for something and then Regina gets up to go get dressed and Robin pulls her back into bed and they both giggle. _

* * *

><p>The sound of the alarm beeping woke him up.<p>

He made what sounded like a snort mixed with a growl that ended in a muted '_harumph_' and rolled over to give the bloody contraption a piece of his mind.

After successfully disarming the ticking time bomb, he rolled back, grabbing the heated flesh that he was currently cuddled around. He snuggled down, wrapping his arms tighter around his fiance's waist, trying to tuck his chin into the soft skin of her neck before she-

"Robin? No, we have to get up." Came her sleepy voice.

He groaned.

It was Snow's second term as Mayor surprise celebration party, and Regina had been asked to say a toast.

Regina had initially declined but after much prodding from him. Figuratively as well as _literally_, she had relented. He had thought that it would be a great way to bury the hatchet - _or apple in this case_ - once and for all for them. Telling her that her wishing Mary Margret the best in her second term would be like a olive branch, a way to finalize the forgiveness pact that had been settled between them.

He had been the one to suggest it, to make her understand the importance of the speech, but now, wrapped up comfortably in the plush blankets of her bed, he didn't give a damn. All he wanted to do was pull her close, run his hands over her soft skin, leave faint kisses in her hair, and drift back into a peaceful sleep.

_Beep!_

"Damn it!" Robin swore. Damn that snooze button for being the biggest button on the alarm!

When he turned back he felt his fiancé chuckling.

"What's so funny?" He said, watching as she shifted into a sitting position. A smile graced her beautiful face and she leaned over him, her soft hair tickling his cheeks.

"You." She said and she kissed him.

He would never know how she managed to taste as good as she did right after waking, but it was somewhere between the tartness of an apple and the sweetness of baked brown sugar.

He relaxed, moaning into the languid kisses, pulling her down on top of him, feeling the smooth silk of her night gown catch on his chest and bunge up around her thighs.

"Mmm, Robin," she said between pecks. "Come on, we're going to be late." She broke the kiss, starting to get up.

He followed for a minute, trying to recapture her lips, but when she was to fast for him he flopped back down, sinking into the comforter.

"Robin!" She yelled mutely behind the bathroom door. He heard the sound of water running and instantly he imagined her getting ready to take her morning shower.

"Mppf- 5 more minutes," he yelled, trying to bury his head in the feather pillows, to hopefully get those last 5 minutes of sleep, until he felt them slide out from underneath him.

_Whack_!

Robin's hands sprang up to cover his face as the hard end of the heavy feather pillows hit him.

"Regina!" He sputtered between attacks. "What are you doing?!"

"Waking you up!" She responded with another light whack from the pillow in her hands.

"You minx!" Robin growled, sitting up. His speed took her by surprise and it allowed him to wrangle the offending pillow from her hands, disarming her and wrapping his arms around her pulling her back down with a '_thunk_' on top of him.

"A pillow fight? Really love?"

"Well, how else was I supposed to get you up?"

"Hmm, I can think of other ways," He said, practically purring his husky voice into her ear.

Regina pinched him.

"Hey! I was just meaning a good morning kiss shouldn't be over looked! I find them rather enjoyable." He grinned when he felt a smile grow on her face that was resting on his chest.

"Well.." she started.

"But I do remember a certain someone requiring a bit more fondling to get her out of bed _all_ last week."

"That was because that someone didn't have to get up and go give a speech first thing in the morning!" She said, "So get up Locksley! You're the one who suggested I do it!"

He grunted and '_ugh_' before rising.

"I vote late mornings from now on."

"Well, seeing that I'm not Mayor anymore and Henry can drive himself to school, I think that can be arranged." She slid her hands around him as he stood, pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot behind his ear, "But you're making breakfast."

"Deal!" he said enthusiastically, pulling her in for a heated kiss.

She laughed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. They stood like that for a few moments, hands and tongues exploring every crevasse of the other until-

_Beep_!

"Damn it!" He said. Regina laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>do leave your marvelous requests in the comments and I'll try to make your fantasy's come true! (; <strong>_


	10. Let Down Your Hair

**Hello my little flying monkeys! Haha just kidding! Welcome to the latest installment of The Queen and Her Thief! This is a very special request as it is for a very special birthday girl! She requested this fic a while back and I have been working diligently on it ever since! You should see the PM's we have sent back and forth fleshing out this story and making it come to life! **

**Basically, This is an AU where Zelena cast the curse, Regina met Robin at the pub, and Regina's hair has always been long. Basically, It's Regina as Rapunzel! This is for the fabulous _EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel, _who has challenged me to no end in writing this! I do hope you enjoy, and as a fair warning, this is a darker little fic than most of the light fluffy ones of earlier chapters. However still OQ and still lovely! (still taking requests! if you have a burning one, p_lease leave it in the comments!_)**

**Prompt:** _Regina is held captive by Zelena in her own castle and can't escape. Robin is held captive in a cell across from her. Before their were brought there they had a night together. Zelena is so jealous of her little sister and her hair that she shaves it off and makes Robin watch it. In Storybrook Regina wakes up in a small cell in an unknown house confused, bald, pregnant. Will Robin find her and remember? And will Snow and David?_

* * *

><p>She was a jealous woman, Regina knew that, and it was clear that that envy ran through her veins like poison.<p>

Her sister, who she had only just met was as powerful as she was green. Apparently the wrath of a woman's jealousy was some stronger magic than Regina was initially prepared for. And that was why she found herself, currently trapped inside a cell in her old dungeons, the thief she had been traveling with, locked up in the cell beside her.

"Regina. Regina!" She heard through the haze.

It was Robin, it was the outlaw that she had only met a week ago, the man who, in such a short time, she had come to care for beyond measure. Her soulmate. He had rescued her, quite literally from her palace prison. Her husband, the King, was very protective of his treasures, and whenever he left the palace, to join his men in the crusades, he would order her to be locked up in the tallest of towers for safe keeping. But it wasn't to keep her safe and she knew it. It was to keep her from running away.

There were no exits to the tower as it was sealed by magic.

She would be transported there in the night, and would wake up in the mornings atop of the plush mattress on the massive bed that sat in the center of the circular room.

Most would look at it as a magnificent room. The tapestry were beautifully woven, the intricate designs on the hearth were grand. The bed was adorned with the finest of silks and cottons and the view was unparalleled. But Regina saw it for what it really was. A prison.

She had no free will to come and go as she pleased. Rather she was locked in the fancy looking cell, surrounded by the most expensive luxuries that the Enchanted Forest had to offer, but she was still unhappy. She was still a prisoner.

She had nothing to do but watch the sun rise and set. And that was what she did. The only belongings she was allowed to bring into the room were the ones that Leopold found to be non-dangerous, a storybook and a brush.

After reading the story's over and over, back to back, about valiant princes slaying dragons and noblemen fighting off evil queens in order to save their princesses, she could recite them in her sleep. She had given up reading them and had resorted to watching the sun disappear behind the earth, welcoming the rising moos while brushing her long locks.

It was her one joy.

The feeling of combing her hair. It reminded her of her childhood. The days before she had been wed to the King. When her first love, Daniel had been alive. When she had been truly happy. She would sneak out of her house, find Daniel and they would run away up to Firefly Hill. He had been obsessed with braiding flowers into her hair, saying that she reminded him of the beautiful fairies that roamed that hill, spreading light and love with flowers in their hair.

So she had become enamored with the soothing strokes of a brush. It calmed her. Stroking her long locks, the bristles separating the strands, making them silky smooth.

She did that, day in and day out for years. Now, her locks were known of throughout the kingdom. The vibrancy with which the Queen's hair shined was talked about just as much as, if not more than, her stunning beauty.

But it mattered not now.

Her sister was going to rid her of them once and for all.

She tried not to cry, not to shed one tear. But she couldn't help it.

Though it might just be a few feet of hair for someone else, it was her life. No matter how silly it sounded, it had been with her her entire life, through the good and the bad. Growing with her daily. The day that Daniel had told her that he loved her, when her mother had hit her for coming down to dinner with 'weeds' in her hair, when she had been promised to the King, when Daniel had been killed, when she had been locked in the tower, when she met Robin. Through the good and the bad. Her hair had been her one constant companion.

And now. Now she was going to lose it all.

Her sister had sworn to her when they met that she was going to take away everything that she had. She had thought Zelena meant her husband, her luxuries, her kingdom and her life. She had never thought that her envy went as far as her soul.

She truly wanted to strip her of everything that made her, her. And for the life of her Regina couldn't understand why. She had only met the woman a couple of hours ago.

She and Robin had been traveling along, on their trek to run away from the Enchanted Forest, when all of a sudden a green flash of smoke erupted in front of them and the green skinned woman had appeared.

Regina had taken her for a lost traveler and had begun to explain herself and the outlaw and what they were doing when the woman had captured them, engulfing them in a cloud of smoke and transporting them back to the dungeons of the palace.

Regina couldn't believe it. It had been nearly a week since she had left that place. Venturing out with the fairy that had landed on her window seal the night that her husband had left for the crusades.

She had followed the sprite when she had promised that she could transport her out of the tower with her magic.

They had flown together for a time, down to a little tavern on the outskirts of the kingdom, where the fairy named Tinkerbell had told her her true love resided. Regina had been hesitant at first. It wasn't that she didn't trust the fairy, but it was the prospect of her ever being able to find and have her happy ending again that unnerved her.

After Daniels death she had given up on ever being truly happy again.

But when she had been faced with the choice of either going in or running away she chose to enter the pub.

And that's where she had met him. The man with the lion tattoo. Her soulmate.

They had talked, her mostly. He had wanted to get to know her from the moment that she had walked by, he said.

He had had perfectly blue eyes, like the sky in it's first light of winter. Crisp and cool.

She had found herself telling the man everything about her. About her childhood, her love for riding horses, her knack for shooting arrows. And he had regaled her with tales of him and his apparent crew, or band of misfits, that went around doing good works and helping out the people of the kingdom.

She left out the part where she was the Queen. He left out the part where he was a thief.

But that didn't stop them. They bonded quickly, him requesting that she show him her apparent skill with a bow one day and her agreeing. It was when she was about to leave to make her way back to the castle that he stopped her.

He whispered to her that he didn't want her to think of his as forward but he couldn't let himself watch her walk away without one goodbye kiss. And kiss they did. Soft and innocently at first and then it picked up. She could feel the heat rushing through her, the feel of his strong arms wrapping around her small frame, holding her tight.

She had never felt so cared for, so cherished, so loved.

She knew it had been only a brief time that she had known him but she felt something for him. Something that seemed to pull at her every fiber about him. Pulling her closer and closer to the man, making her want him.

When the kiss became too heated even for the pub standards they broke apart. He had looked at her through hooded eyes, making shivers run through her. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to return to her tower. So she had done something she had never done before. She had asked to stay.

Of course she didn't intend to share a bed with him that night. Just stay with him. Away from her palace and her responsibility as Queen. Away from the tower.

Robin hadn't questioned. It was as if he could see the pain behind her eyes.

He had taken her hand, leading them both up to his room. He had tucked her in, giving her his bed and left her with a kiss above her brow, promising that he would return after he saw his men to sleep.

And that was the first night that she had spent outside of the castle in years.

The next day she had been so torn with the thoughts of having to go back to her old life. They had wracked through her like lightening bolts in her bones causing her to have a bought of sickness.

Robin had been there, soothing every tear, holding her and running his hands through her hair. And she decided right then that she wasn't returning ever again. She asked him to help her run away.

He had been unsure but when she had grabbed him, kissing him with all of her passion he had relented, agreeing to take her with them.

And that was where they were when her sister had found them. About a weeks walk outside of the castle. They had put miles and miles of ground between them and that wretched tower.

He had taught her to hunt and she had taught him to shoot. It wasn't until he picked up a bow and shot down a bird on the first try that she realized he already knew how. He had laughed saying that he had found it adorable and attractive when she had offered to teach him so he decided not to tell her.

And every day she fell more and more in love with him.

It was on the fifth day when they had gotten stranded away from his men. She had gone off in search of berries and he had followed. The clouds that had been following them from above, darkening the sky, decided to pour.

The rain pounded hard on the forest floor sending droplets here and there. She was shivering, alone and scared, until a hand reached out and grabbed her. She found herself being pulled down, into the safety of a small alcove carved into the hill she was on. Suddenly the smell of Sherwood forest overwhelmed her. _Robin_!

She relaxed into his embrace and huddled close to the man who had saved her. Turning, she felt his hands run over her in the hopes to keep her warm. She found that she rather liked his touch and she leaned back, closing the distance between them.

He had paused, but only momentarily, as if he was asking for permission to continue. She nodded. When his touches became less soothing and more exploratory, she closed her eyes, dropping her head back onto his shoulder, humming appreciatively.

When she felt his breathing slow down and his hands roam lower, she shifted. He sucked in a deep breath, his heart beating against her back. She turned, angling her body to face him in the small cave. His whole face came into view. Placing her small cold hands on his warm cheeks, she felt him shiver at her touch, closing his eyes.

When she placed a kiss on his soft lips she felt him moan softly, as if he has been waiting a lifetime for her touch. And then he kissed her back. Taking ahold of her, pulling her up to him so that he could wrap his arms around her fully.

As she felt him kiss her, leaving trails of his love across her cheeks and down her neck she wondered how she had ever lived without him. He was so gentle and so kind yet passionate and honorable. Everything about him was a truly commendable quality. And it was then that she discovered how much she had come to care for him. How much she loved him. And she decided to show him.

They were stranded there for the next five hours as the rain pounded down outside covering their moans in the soft pitter patter.

It was the next day that her green skinned sister came across them. The woman, Zelena, had disguised herself as a common beggars wife and proceeded to ask them if they could spare any food. Regina had taken pity on the poor woman, offering her half of her bread and a warm place to sleep. They had talked for only a moment when the woman had taken an interest in her hair. She had asked about it, commenting on its beauty and length. Regina smiled, truly flattered. The woman had been insistent, asking to touch it and comb it. When Robin had come up, joining her in admiration of Regina's hair, the woman however seemed to change. Her overly joyful manner switched to something of a darker nature. She was overcome by something akin to jealousy and mistrust and Regina watched it all happen. Thinking that the beggars wife did not trust Robin she began to explain who he was and what they were doing when suddenly the woman in front of her transformed. Her hair changed from the tawny brown it had been into bright red locks. The soft eyes she had turned sharp and cold. And the dirty ivory skin that she had sticking out of her ripped clothes turned the most vivid color of green.

Regina had gasped. She had heard of this witch before, one so envious and wicked that she had turned her own skin green. The Wicked Witch of the West.

But before Regina could draw a bow or think to warm Robin and his men in any way, the witch had produced a cloud of green smoke which bundled them up and transported them back to the palace. And that was where she found herself now. Locked, in one of the dark and damps cells of her dungeons. A place that she had foolishly spent her last week in hopes that she would never see again.

Zelena had come through, not moments ago, dressed in her full fearful glory. She looked nothing like the kind woman Regina had seen just before in the woods. Her red hair was wrapped up in a regal style, a very sharp and pointed black hat placed atop her head. She carried a sinister looking broom and was dressed in what Regina realized to be one of her gowns. It was a silk slate grey, embroidered with black roses that led up to a grand feathered collar. It had been made for Regina as a present from her step daughter, the princess, Snow. She had said that black was the color that Regina should wear as it highlighted her hair and skin and made her look fairer. But now, seeing the beautiful creation on the wicked woman, she saw how evil it made her look and suddenly felt felt sick to her stomach.

Then the green woman had proceeded to tell her that she was her long lost sister. Regina thought that she was going to lose her mind. _How could it be that she had a sister?_ All her life she had grown up, under the thumb of those who sought to control her. First her mother, Cora, who had raised her with a strong hand and magic behind it. Breaking her down to keep her in check, feeding her with lies to make her believe she loved her. Then she had been married to the King who used his power and position to make her obey him. And through all of it she was alone. She instantly began to wonder what her life would have been like if she had had a someone, a sister to go through it all with.

But she couldn't change the past. And now it was hurting her again.

Zelena explained how their mother Cora had gotten rid of her. Ashamed that her first daughter could not give her what she wanted so she cast her out into the cold wrapped in a small blanket as a tornado rolled in. That was how she came to Oz. That was how she came to hate her younger perfect sister, Regina, that was how she came to be known as the Wicked Witch. As Regina listened, she cried, her heart reaching out to the abandoned baby that had been cast out into the world when she was no more than an innocent child. Regina had always known her mother was a cruel woman. She had known but she had also loved her. But now, knowing what Cora had done to her first child, her sister, she felt nothing but hatred towards the woman. She expressed her sorrow for the life Zelena had to lead to but her sister would have none of it.

She said it wasn't Cora she was mad at any more. It was Regina. For taking everything that she had wanted, a home, a family that loved her, a life of royalty. She had taken it all and Zelena had gotten none. And now, now that she had her precious little sister locked up and helpless, she was going to take the one thing that the people admired most about her, the thing Regina held most dear. Her hair.

It was then that Robin had spoken, shaking the two ladies out of their world. He had yelled at Zelena, telling Regina that it wasn't true, that someone so wicked could not be related to someone as pure and kind as her. He had gone on a tirade until the green woman had silenced him with a spell. It appeared that her magic was holding him up off of the ground by his neck, choking him until his breathing stopped. Regina screamed. Zelena turned at the sound of agony that came from her sister. Her green face contorted in the most nastiest of ways, her thin lips curling at the ends making her look utterly villainous. She choked Robin harder, his eyes shut as his hands tried to tear at the invisible hold on him.

Zelena stalked towards her sister, reveling in the pain that she caused. Regina had begged again, trying to offer anything that she could to spare his life. Zelena had scoffed. She had said she couldn't believe a Queen could fall for a thief like him.

And Regina's heart stopped.

Everything from that moment on seemed to move in slow motion. Regina looked up, her eyes making contact with Robin's who stared at her through he bars of the cell. She hadn't told him who she really was, not wanting to taint his view of her. She wasn't pure, nor perfect as he had called her many times before and after their night together. But now he knew. He knew she had lied. She wasn't a poor common girl. She was a Queen, and not just any Queen, his Queen! And a married one at that. Though it was a loveless marriage, she still hadn't told him. And that made her a liar. But it appeared that he hadn't been honest with her either.

A thief, Zelena had called him. An outlaw. A man who would steal from the rich and justify it by giving to the poor. Someone who had no honor, and no morals. A lying man. Regina's heart clenched again.

Zelena let out a devilish cackle as the two lovers stared at each other, a shocked and utterly hurt expression mirrored on both of their faces. She released Robin, letting him fall to the cold stone floor of the cell in a heap.

She had left with the promise of Regina's demise upon her return.

Regina's eyes burned. She could feel the tears swarming behind her closed lids.

Everything that she had always shunned herself from hoping for, escape, happiness, love she had received tenfold that week. She had never dared to believe that she would ever be able to escape the confines of her lonely tower. She had never thought even in her wildest day dream that the stories in her books of happiness and joy could ever be true for someone like her. And she had never dreamed that she would meet a man as kind and loving as Robin. And never would that man fall in love with her.

But she had. She had had all of those things. And now they were all coming like the walls around her heart, crumbling down.

It was only then that Regina registered Robin gasping across the cells.

_He was alive!_ Regina felt her heart soar before it suddenly came crashing back. He had lied to her. He was not a good man like he had said. He was a thief. Someone who lived outside of the law. Someone who did not have to tell the truth. Someone who couldn't love her.

She felt the tears burst out of her and was helpless to stop it. Droplets came cascading down her face like waterfalls, drowning her in her sorrow.

She could hear Robins voice. Yelling at her, trying to get her to open her eyes, to see him. Trying to stop her from slipping out of his grasp. But she couldn't, she wouldn't. She let her emotions overwhelm her. Spiraling down, down into the pit that she was in until there was no differentiation between the ground or the sky. She couldn't find her way out of the darkness. She felt her heart beginning to disintegrate until all she had left to do was let it harden.

And it did. She could fell the newly formed lump in her chest like a rock replacing her heart. It was heavy and lifeless. And that was when her sister returned.

Zelena came in, flicking her wrist to activate her magic, now brandishing a cruel form of a razor in her viridescent hands.

Regina didn't plead. She didn't beg. She just cried, letting her body lay limp as her sister magically entered her cell and pulled back her hair. The witch ran her long green fingers through the locks, lifting them to her nose and smelling them before gripping them hard. And Regina felt it. She felt it all, piece by piece, strand by strand, falling from her head as the razor ran right over her, shaving her clean. Every good thing that she held dear to her. Her life. Her love for Robin. It all fell like the strands of her hair. And suddenly it was gone.

Robin's screams were drowned in her mind. Zelena's victorious cackle muted. All she could see was darkness, swarming behind her closed eyelids like a sea of black. And then the world stopped.

She never saw the cloud of green smoke coming into the dungeon, flowing through the cracks in the walls. She never felt herself being wrapped up by its dark magic.

She never knew how she had arrived in Storybrooke, Maine. All she knew was that she alone, cold and bald.

Rolling over, she realized she was in a bed and felt a kick from inside her stomach. She opened her eyes to examine her belly and let out a gasp. She wasn't only in an unknown room, not sure of how she got there, but judging by the silence she was very much alone and judging from the roundness of her normally flat stomach, very much pregnant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hold your breath! part 2 is coming next! leave your requests &amp; thoughts in the comments! x<strong>_


	11. Let Down Your Hair (2)

**Here is the second and final part of Let Down Your Hair! For all who haven't read the previous chapter, GO BACK! This is the follow up part.**

**I do hope you enjoy this installment. This story has taken me the longest to write and I really have enjoyed every minute of it. While I was going I finished little snippets along the way so there are some lighter and fluffier tales to come in the next few updates! A very happy birthday again to **_EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel. _**Enjoy!**

**prompt:**_ continued..._

* * *

><p><em>This land was cold<em>, Regina thought.

She still wasn't over the initial shock. When she had awoken that morning her world had been turned upside down. Well, it wasn't even her world anymore! She was no where close to anywhere that she recognized and she was very, very alone.

The road she was on was slick with fresh rain as she waddled her way down to the diner on the end of the street. She needed to find food and find it fast. She had no idea where she was, nor how she had gotten there, but she knew she was starving.

Pushing her way through the glass door of the diner, she entered into what looked like an other worldly version of a pub. The smell of sizzling bacon and cooked potatoes instantly hit her. The colors of the place seemed to clash but somehow they made for a homey feel. There were people scattered about, some sitting at the tall counter, others gathered around the darts board in the back. Regina had no idea where to go but then she saw someone she recognized out of the corner of her eye. Without a second thought she made her way over to the pixie haired woman.

That morning, there had been nothing in the small white room that gave her any clue as to how or why she was there.

Feeling helpless, she had stood up, instantly tumbling back down onto the hard mattress. Oh yes, and she was pregnant..

She needed some comfort. She reached up, looking to run her fingers through her hair as she always did to calm herself when suddenly there was nothing. She found nothing!

Her hands shot up to her head, the place where her long locks had always been to comfort her. Nothing!

She could feel the coldness of her bare skin through the small dusting of baby hair on her head Bald. She was bald.

The craziness of her situation overwhelmed her and suddenly she felt another kick low in her stomach, this one stronger and harder than before.

Regina let out one sob and then the tears started to flow.

She had no idea what she had done to deserve this. She had no idea how he had gotten to this room in this new world. She had no idea how she had gotten pregnant and worse, no idea whose child she was carrying! Everything about her past seemed to be a blur.

The brightness of the white room began to swirl in her mind, mixing with her tears as her eyes closed.

When she awoke again she was starving.

Her whole body seemed to ache like she had been laying in that bed for months. She sat up slowly, attempting to stand again. This time she did it slower and with more ease. An annoying beeping rang in the back of her head but she paid no mind. Once her balance was gained, she took a hesitant step forward, not wanting to press her luck and come crashing down.

But she didn't. She held upright, and step after step she became more confident in her abilities.

She made her way to the large armoire in the corner of the room. Reaching her hands out she made the final steps gripping into its doors to stabilize herself. She was nearly out of breath once she reached it.

The distance between the armoire and the bed was no more than a few feet. She huffed, the new weight of the infant inside her must have taken up a lot of her energy or she had been in that bed longer than she had originally thought.

She shook her head, turning back to the chest of drawers. Inside she found a plethora of strange looking clothing and attire in her size. She pulled out one of the unusually tailored jackets,the hanger including a blouse and _was that pants?!_

Regina nearly let out an audible sound of displeasure at the horrid mistake of her closet being filled with men's attire. She sorted through the remaining articles of clothes only to find more pants, an array of what she considered to be dresses that were either to short for any respectable lady to wear or to tight to fit over her enlarged stomach.

In the end she went with the black wide legged pants and white stretchy blouse that she had pulled out originally. Everything fit snugly, the shirt stretching over her inflated belly. As she eyed herself in the mirror across the room she would have sworn that her stomach had doubled in size from the last time she had checked.

She ran her eyes over the ensemble. She wouldn't admit it but the pants did fit her nicely, making her look slightly thinner. Her eyes scrolled up, documenting the fit of the short tailored jacket and then she gasped. Her hair.

She hadn't looked in a mirror since she had mysteriously arrived in the small white room. But seeing herself now she was extremely confused. Before she had gone to sleep she had felt her shaved head. There had been nothing there but baby hairs. She had been absolutely sure as she had run her hands over the bare skin of her scalp multiple times in pure shock. But now, staring into the long mirror, it was there. _Her hair!_ Short as it was, she had hair. The raven locks were cut short, barely reaching her ears, but they were there.

She nearly cried again, out of excitement, a sob catching in her throat. She ran her fingers through her short hair, feeling as the ends flicking through her fingers quickly.

Despite her situation, in that moment she couldn't have been more happy!_ It was back!_

She had smiled in spite of everything.

Now standing in the small diner she was nearing the pixie cut woman. Just as she was about to reach out and touch her, the woman turned on her stool, gasping.

"Regina!"

Regina blinked, flabbergasted! _How was it that Snow knew her name?_

That morning when she had been in the white room she had remembered nothing until she came across a book by her bedside.

Her instincts had told her to pick it up, and she did reading it cover to cover. Every page that she turned, a piece of her memory returned, stitching themselves together like a intricate quilt.

_She could remember!_ The Enchanted Forest, home. She was the Queen! A Queen that got locked up every fortnight as her husband abandoned the kingdom to fight another battle.

She remembered her mother, her father, her sister..._ her sister! Zelena! That was why she was here!_ She flipped through the pages of the magical book. _Her sister had cast an evil curse causing her to appear in a foreign land with any memories of her life before!_ Of her, of herself, of Robin. _Robin! _

With the thought of Robin in mind Regina ran from the small white room. She had believed that everyone else that had been brought to the strange land would have had their memories wiped as well, but Snow seemed to recognize her.

Shaking her out of her reverie, Snow spoke again, "Regina, what are you doing out of the hospital? How did you get out?!" She said rapid fire.

Regina's mind spun,_ hospital?_

"Did Whale release you? Oh my goodness, I'm going to have a talk with him! Letting coma patients out into the world right when they wake! It's just not right! Regina, did anyone come with you? Regina? Regina! Are you alright sweetheart?"

Regina felt Snows hands wrap around her arms, keeping her steady as she swayed on her feet.

_A coma? She had been in a coma? _

_But it felt like only yesterday that she had woken up in the odd town, right after her sister had cast the curse. _

She could hear, Snow White's voice in her ear, murmuring things about, her mental state and the health of the baby. It was only then that she realized that Snow did not look much like the little girl she had seen only a week ago, in her mind, in the Enchanted Forest. She was older, for lack of a better term. Still as beautiful and still as fair as she had been in her youth. But the chubby face of a child was replaced by the curves and angles of a woman. She had grown up from the last time Regina had seen her, stealing sweets from the dinner tables.

"Sn-snow?" Regina spoke, her voice cracking from the cold.

The woman stopped babbling and looked at Regina like she had grown two heads.

"Who? I'm Mary Margret?"

Regina's mind spun again._ How was it that she knew who she was, but Snow had no idea?_

As if she could read her mind however, the woman responded.

"My names Mary Margret," she said slowly as if talking to a child and Regina scowled at her tone, "And your's is Regina. Or at least that's what it said on your medical file. Heck, maybe we have been calling you the wrong name for the past few months!"

_Months?_

Regina could feel the world spinning around her as if she were on a perpetual merry-go-round.

_The curse! It must have been the curse which aged them!_

"Did you need something sweetheart?" The woman name Mary Margret, who was Snow in her time, continued. "Oh my goodness, you must be starving after all that time in the hospital! Come on, I'll order something for you and the baby!"

Regina accepted the food graciously. The moment she had finished however the door to the diner named, Grannys, opened, letting a freezing gust of wind travel through the small place. She turned to face the newcomer and her breath stopped.

Robin.

She nearly spat out her overly large slab or circular cow meat and cheese, called a burger.

_It was Robin!_ He was older too. There was an aged look about him, starting with the slight peppering of grays throughout his golden stubble and the lines on his face. But he looked every part the man she had met, and same, just older. And she realized that she must than too.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted to stand and run and fling herself at him, but she realized that he would think it strange as he didn't know her. So she sat at the stool, watching as he strode over to his men in the corner, not knowing how to approach him.

It was only then that she remembered what had happened last between them.

The dungeons, Zelena, Zelena revealing the true nature of her to Robin and Robin to her.

She couldn't approach him. Not knowing what she knew. Ha had lied to her. He was a thief.

Her memory's continued to play, of Zelena choking Robin and then coming in to cut of her hair. Subconsciously she ran her hands through her locks and nearly gasped.

_They were longer!_

She probably looked every bit the crazed woman that the people in the diner must think she was but she couldn't help herself. She ran her hands through her shoulder length hair, over and over, releasing sounds of excitement and joy.

"Regina! Your hair!" Mary Margret said from beside her. She too took part in running a hand through the thick raven locks. They both looked at each other in awe mixed with confusion.

As Regina looked up for the first time since the phenomenon, she spotted the thief walking towards where she and Mary Margret currently sat at the bar.

"Hello Milady." He spoke and Regina's heart stopped.

"Regina, this is Robin Locksley. He's been at your side most nights watching your vitals, making sure you were okay. Part of your miraculous return is all thanks to him!" Mary Margret spoke, looking up at Robin in admiration.

"It was nothing as honorable as she makes it sound, I swear." He spoke with a wink, "How could I not help a beautiful lady."

Regina did a double take. _Beautiful? She had been bald throughout her coma. If he had truly been there through that time, he would have known that._

"Oh, my gosh." Robin said again, setting down the drink he had grabbed, his arm shooting out towards her, "Your hair!"

He was about to touch it when she backed away. In his sudden movement he had shifted fast, causing his shirt to rise up, revealing the tattooed flesh of his forearm. _Soulmate_.

Regina blinked and Robin apologized, "I am sorry Milady. I didn't mean to be forward, it's just that the last time I saw you, you had none."

Regina had a suspicious feeling as she questioned him, "And when was the last time you saw me?"

"Last night." He said with a shrug.

She could remember. She could remember the feel of him hovering over her. His warmth radiating through his hands on her hands. He had been there, every night, and every morning. Siting with her, being with her, reading to her.

Reading.

Suddenly her eyes shot straight up to his!

"Where did we meet first?" She said so quickly that it shocked her.

From the look on his face Robin was stunned by her question, "Uh- why here of course?" He said, looking back to Mary Margret behind her as if pleading for help.

"You came here straight to the hospital," Mary Margret said from behind her, putting what was supposed to be a calming hand on her shoulder. "We both found you there."

"No." Regina said. She stared straight at Robin. "Where did we meet, before that. Before this town. Before this pregnancy. Where did you and I meet?"

She held his gaze, forcing him to look at her. She knew he knew. If he had been reading to her from that storybook that she had found that morning, he must. Robin gulped.

"In a pub, down by the market place on the outskirts of town in the Enchanted Forest." He whispered.

Regina felt her breath catch in her throat.

It was moments before she could speak again. The pair of them stared at each other as if there was no one else in the room. The world could have burned and they wouldn't have noticed.

Suddenly, her voice went dry and she whispered, "Robin?"

He closed the distance between them, picking her up gentle and crashing his lips to hers with a passion so strong she was swept off her feet.

They kissed like they had such a long time ago, in the cave somewhere deep in the Enchanted Forest. Passionately, intensely, lovingly. Regina felt every stroke of his tongue on hers as her hands wrapped around him, bringing him unbelievably close. His strong hands, ran through her much shorter hair, getting caught in the curls. When they had no more room for air between them, there was a kick that they both felt low at the base of her stomach that jolted them apart.

"Regina," Robin said, out of breath. He stared down at where he had felt the flutter from her, placing his hands on her belly. "Regina is this-"

She shook her head as all of the emotions that were inside her, happiness, sadness, joy and regret overwhelmed her. His eyes found hers and she used them for comfort. When she had regained her voice she spoke again, this time nodding with a tear in her eye.

"You're the only one." She said hoping he would understand, and he did.

He kissed her again, this time a bit lighter in the hopes not to put any pressure on the baby growing inside her.

In all her happiness, she suddenly remembered how they had gotten there in the first place and she broke the kiss.

A thief, Zelena had called him, a man without honor. A man who couldn't love.

She felt the tears sting at the backs of her eyes and willed them away as she had already cried to much that day.

"Regina, what is it love?"

She let go of a shaky breath as a few loose droplets escaped, rolling down her cheeks.

"You-you lied to me." She said.

The look of sorrow and guilt that crossed Robin's face was enough to overcome her with emotions again, so she stared at her hands, choosing not to look at him.

"Yes, I did." He said in a small voice. The pain that it caused him, echoed in every word, making her insides turn. "Probably for the same reasons that you kept your being the Queen from me."

She looked at him, expecting to see anger marring his beautiful face, but instead she saw understanding.

He continued. "I didn't want you to know who I was or what I did because I thought if you did, you would never be able to love such a man like me. And I assume that was why you never told me that you were the Queen in our time together. We both wanted a relationship that was untainted by what society looked at us as. A Queen and a thief. No one would have ever deemed it okay for us to love each other. But if we didn't tell, then maybe, just maybe we could skip all of the formalities and etiquette and code and love truly for who we are."

Regina's heart stopped for the second time that day.

"Yes. I am a thief, but an honorable one at that. A thief that steals from the poor to give to the rich, and one that is madly in love with you. Regina Mills you have become the Queen of my heart."

She blinked, touched at his words. She felt her heart soar at the look in his eyes, but everything that her life so far had taught her made her doubt his sincerity. She could feel the insecurities that she held rush in like waves crashing over her.

"But-" She said, her hands raising up self consciously to her hair.

He grabbed her hands, holding them all tangled up in short the locks, cupping her face.

"I love you Regina Mills. With all of my heart. You have made me a better person, Short hair or none I will be with you till the end of my days."

She felt the tears come rolling out, and this time there was no stopping them.

He held her close, the pressure of his hands running through her hair and down her back was enough to calm her and when she was through she whispered a choked, "I love you too," into his ear.

As they broke apart he inhaled sharply. Her hair had grown another few inches, now draping beautifully over her collar bones and past her shoulders.

He ran his hand through it, tucking a strand behind her ear.

"You know, I think I actually liked it shorter more."

She smiled, staring into his loving eyes. There was so much for them to do. So much that had to be taken care of. So much new to get used to. But for a moment she didn't care. He was there, he remembered her, he loved her. And with his hands wrapped in her hair, the threats of Zelena and all the world could wait.

She was content.

* * *

><p><em><strong>oh my goodness that was a beast! if you enjoyed do leave a comment! taking a few burning requests as well! x<strong>_


	12. Sir Dimples Adventures with the Queen 2

**Hello loves! This one is made purely of fluffy fluffy fluff. For **_Nikki_**! Sorry, there's no Henry as this is in the EF! As you can tell by the title it is a continuation of the 2nd chapter of this fic, _Sir Dimples Adventures with the Queen!_ I love getting DimplesQueen requests, so keep them coming! And to Praewa on Twitter, I swear I shall add in one of your splendid ideas to one of my fics! Ha, they are so good, I just never seem to be able to fit them in! SOON! I promise! As always, If YOU my dear reader have a BURNING request for a one shot you'd like to see, _leave it in the comments!_ I seem to be in a fluffy mood, but feel free to leave the angstiest of all angsty requests! It just may take a bit to see posted, as well if you have alredy left on but have not seen it yet, know that I have started all of my requests, however feel free to PM me, that does seem to speed up the process! (;**

**prompt:**_ I would love to see one with Outlaw Queen and Roland, maybe Henry at the end or something! :) _

* * *

><p>"Is it time to see 'Gina?!"<p>

"Roland, how many times must I tell you that her name is not 'Gina, it's _Re_gina, but we must call her 'Her Majesty'"?

"But she said I could call her 'Gina!" The boy whined.

His father sighed. Ever since the little boy had returned home one night from his daily explorations of the castle he had been nonstop talking about the Queen._ 'Gina this and 'Gina that._ Robin would have been more inclined to listen to his sons infatuations if he hadn't have received an earful from the woman earlier that day.

She was a conundrum. For starters he knew that she hadn't always been of royal blood. She had married in to the royal family, however she carried herself as every bit the regal Queen that she was. She was smart and tenacious. Every time they had a council meeting regarding war strategies she was there on the front lines coming up with brilliant plans when all of the other men had exhausted theirs. She really was brilliant and she had earned the respect of many. But she had also earned her title of "Evil" somehow? Robin had never been on much of the receiving end of her wrath, thank God, when she had been in _'all of her evil glory'_ as some of his men would put it. He had come to the Enchanted Forest at the tale end of her reign and had yet to truly see what had earned her such a name. He knew the story, as most anyone did. The hatred that ran between her and Snow White and Prince Charming. But there was none of that now. Sure they had their bad days, as she seemed to have with everyone. But them a bit more than most. And himself.

He seemed to find that more and more it was he who took on the brunt of her harsh tongue.

So that was why he was a little less than thrilled when his boy couldn't stop talking about the woman who had been causing him to have head aches as of late.

"Well I still say we call her her Majesty until I hear otherwise," Robin said with a sense of finality. He internally shuddered at the thought of being on the receiving end of her wrath if his boy started to call her by a name she did not like.

"Fine," Roland said dejected.

The duo made their way around the long hallway they had been walking down.

"Roland!" Came the large booming voice of the contradictorily named Little John.

"John!"

Robin watched as his boy barreled towards the large bear of a man with his arms outstretched. Little John caught him, engulfing him in a loving embrace, picking him up and twirling the boy round making him shriek in laughter. Robin smiled.

"Little John."

"Aye," The man said, running his hands through Roland's hair after he set him down. "So I hear you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes," Robin managed to say but the insistent pulling on his pant leg made him pause.

"Papa?!"

"Roland?" Looking down, seeing the brown eyes of his boy open wide, "What is it boy?"

"Can I go play over there?" The boy said, pointing one of his miniature fingers towards the indent between the wall and the stairs.

"Yes, so long as I can still see you!" Robin yelled after the boy who had already took off running when he heard the affirmative.

Robin heard his friends amused laugh and turned back, "Kids." he said with a shrug.

"Aye, I remember when mine were that age. Couldn't keep them still for one minute. It wasn't until they found the little girls down the street. Then we had to stop them from beating each other up over them!"

"Well funny you mention girls," Robin began. "I'm experiencing the same problem."

Little Johns overly bush eyebrows shot up, making him look alarmingly like a overgrown teddy bear.

"Really? Robin Hood having girl problems? Never thought I'd live to see the day! Tell me, whose the lucky girl that's giving you such bad head aches?"

"What? No!" Robin said, "No it's like that."

"Oh yes it is Robin, I can see it in the lines above your brow! Someone's been keeping you up into the wee hours of the night. You know, it's no good for Roland to be walking in on these things, Did ya need a baby sitter? Because I hear-"

"What? No John! It's not me, it's Roland!"

The very tall Little John paused his talking and looked down to eye his leader, "Roland?"

Robin ran a hand over his face, releasing a breath. _This was harder than he thought._

"Yes, Roland. And it's not just any girl. It's her Majesty herself."

"The Queen?"

"Aye John, the Queen. He won't stop talking about her, like she walks on water. It's always _'Gina this, 'Gina that, daddy look at what 'Gina taught me_," he said while making a weird hand motion like the ones that his son had been doing lately, "It used to be once in a while after he saw her pass by, but now it's every day John. Heck, I can't get him to say a full sentence without throwing the Queen in there somewhere!"

John stared hard at his friend and long time leader without saying a word for a couple of moments, making Robin almost cringe under the gaze. Then, when he had had his fill, or his eyes couldn't concentrate any longer, he released a long sigh, taking in another big breath before speaking.

"Well, never say we didn't teach him to have good taste."

Robin was stunned. "What?"

"Seems like your boy has developed a liking for the Queen. Can't say I blame him, she is a pretty woman to look at. But be wary Robin, what lies beyond a pretty face, they didn't call her evil for nothing. I reckon it's just a volcano waiting to explode, and if we aren't watching we will all be swept up as ashes."

Robin stared at his closets friend. He had know Little John since he had actually fit his name. When they were lads running around, causing a ruckus in Sherwood. He had always been a loyal friend and a wise companion. Robin had taken his word on many occasions and it had rarely steered him wrong. John was a man of few words but wise ones. But regardless of their past, something about them this time didn't feel right.

In contradiction even to himself, Robin spoke surprising him and Little John as he went.

"I know I should be as worried as I am, and rightfully so. But I can't stop myself from wondering if maybe this is a good thing. Maybe Roland's infatuation with the Queen could help gain us some good standing with her Grace. John, your the one whose always said that Roland could charm his way into anyone's heart right?"

"Oh-Aye!" John said, a little taken aback at the use of his own words against him.

"And I know for a fact that she took a liking to him after the first time they met. She saved him from the flying monkeys, remember? Yes, I think this might actually be a good thing," Robin said, convinced, finishing off the speech that he had entirely left John out of, "Now if only he would stop making up his stories about his many visits with the Queen."

"Making up stories?"

"Aye, he comes back daily with a new story of how him and her Majesty have had tea, or read a story book or done magic, apparently next she wants to take him horseback riding but she said that he had to ask my permission first," he said with a laugh. His sons imagination was really quite large. When his friend didn't join him in his laughter however he stopped.

"John? What is it?"

"Uh- not to disturb you Robin but uh-I don't think he was making it up."

Robin blinked, confused. When the man didn't continue but merely pointed Robin walked towards him to see what he saw.

Down the hallway, by the staircase that Roland had ran to earlier, came little flashes of light.

They were reds and blues and greens, all bouncing off the wall like someone had released a firecracker within the castle.

He heard the unmistakable sound of his sons laughter and another sparkle of lights went off. Robin began to move towards the commotion before he felt the grip of his friend behind him.

Robin turned, seeing his friend holding up one large finger to his mouth ass a signal to be quite.

"I know John," Robin said in a hushed whisper.

"Just wanted to remind you, you always were a lousy sneak."

Robin was about to retort when he heard another laugh from down the hall that drew his attention back. He hurried to the sound and paused, listening.

He could make out the shuffle of his sons feet and the sound of his giggles, but what he wasn't sure of was the second voice.

It was deep and velvety. Definitely not anything in the range of sounds that his son nor men could make. This person was new, and most definitely a woman.

Looking at John, they both nodded and peered around the corner.

There, a few steps down the hall was Roland, bouncing and giggling with glee watching as the lights bounced off the walls. But behind him, sat on the steps of the stair case was none other than her Majesty herself. She had her hands out, palms facing upwards, as if she was controlling the light beams that were currently making his son laugh with joy.

But what shocked Robin most of all, was the large smile that was plastered on her face. he had never seen her smile genuinely before and it was beautiful.

Roland was chasing what looked like a yellow butterfly made of sunlight until it disappeared into the air. He turned around, running back to the Queen, begging for another.

When she held out her hands to the boy they were closed. She was speaking to him, giving him directions of sorts, because he shot out his hands to cover hers. When she opened her palms, on the inside sat a small glowing blue butterfly. It looked like it's wings had been carved from stardust. His boy giggled as the small creature flapped its glimmering wings and began to take flight. He chased after it again and her Majesty let out a laugh. Robin thought it sounded like bells. It was beautiful, and crisp, like honey over bread. Bright and cheerful like dandelions in summer days that blossomed upon the quiet fields.

He loved it.

It was only then that he felt Little John behind him, shift quietly, that he remembered they were hiding.

"Well I'll be damned." John said, "Looks like he wasn't making it up after all."

"No, I guess he wasn't." Robin spoke.

The little blue butterfly vanished, much like the first, moments later and Roland again returned to the Queen. This time however she had nothing in her palms. She ran a hand through his curly hair with a smile and spoke.

"Roland, have you asked you father about riding lessons with me?"

The boy nodded intensely, causing his curls to bounce.

The Queen chuckled, "And?"

His demeanor suddenly changed from the jovial spirit it was before to a sad melancholy state, that made Robin frown, "Papa said that I needed to stop making up stories, that you didn't ask me to go, that I have to call you Majesty."

The Queen's face contorted, "But I told you you could call me Regina."

"But Daddy said I can't!" Roland whined.

Instantly Robin wanted to turn around the corner and comfort his son, but he caught himself at the last moment. However, it was to late. His foot had slipped on the tilted floors, causing the scuff to echo down the hall. Little John put one of his overly large hands to his head and Robin held his breath.

"Well," he heard the Queen say, he voice regaining some of its low, smoky qualities. "Then why don't we ask him together, since he is right around the corner."

Robin closed his eyes. John whispered, "Nicely done."

Robin wanted to whack him, but couldn't as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

He stood up from him crouched position just as her Majesty and his son rounded the corner themselves.

"Milady," he began.

"Save it thief. We are here because Roland has a question for you."

Out from behind the grand gown that she wore came his little son. His eyes were bright and beaming when he spoke.

"Papa! Can I go riding with 'Gina?"

"Well-" Robin began, looking to his friend behind him for help, but John chose to remain silent looking like he would rather blend into the wall than speak in her Majesty's presence. "I suppose that would be alright. If it is alright with her Majesty?"

His boy jumped, clapping and the Queen nodded. Robin hurriedly added, "But on one condition"

All eyes turned towards him. Roland and Johns comically opening up wide and the Queen's merely narrowing.

"And what is that thief?" She spoke in an almost threateningly low tone.

He swallowed, clearing his throat before he continued. "That I come along as well... to supervise."

There was a moment of silence so thick, Robin thought he would be able to cut it with a butter knife and spread it on toast.

But after it passed, the Queen simply nodded, "We have a deal."

Roland clapped again, "Thank you Majesty!"

The Queen turned round facing the boy.

"What was it I told you to call me?"

Roland looked back and forth from his father to the Queen before him. When Robin realized his dilemma he spoke, "It's alright boy."

"Thank you 'Gina!" Roland yelled casting himself at her and hugging what must have been her legs.

Robin blushed at his sons behavior, instantly wondering how much the Queen actually cared for the boy, but she merely smiled, crouching down to him.

"I will see you first thing on Sunday morning Roland, meet me out at the stables past the orchards."

His boy nodded, stepping back as she rose to stand. Casting her eyes towards the thief once more, she spoke this time without any warmth to her voice, directed at him.

"Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Robin said.

She looked at him for a long moment, her brown eyes assessing what he had said, before she turned and began to saunter back down the hall. When she reached the stairs she was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke and proceeded to vanish from sight.

"Well," came the voice of Little John, who Robin had entirely forgotten had been standing there the whole time. "Looks like someone needs to brush up on his riding skills."

"Huh?" Robin questioned.

"If one is going to have a date with the Queen, one must know how to accurately perform."

Robin looked at the man who had a grand smirk on his face, he was about to respond when his son cut him off.

"My Daddy's dating 'Gina?!"

"What!? No boy!" Robin spoke in alarm. That was the last thing he needed his son and his overactive imagination thinking.

"But John said-"

"John was only joking Roland." Robin countered. He hit his snickering friend in the arm, causing him to back up in pain. He saw his sons face fall slightly, but then it picked up again when he began to sing and skip back down the hall towards their rooms.

"I'm going riding with 'Gina! Were going to ride the horseys!" He sang merrily.

Robin smiled watching the joy that radiated from his boy. "Well it looks like Roland really has made a friend with the Queen." he said.

"Aye. And you might just benefit from that friendship," John added.

Robin was about to smack the man again but he flinched away before his arm could shoot out. They walked down the hallway behind his son.

"Oi- Roland, come on let's go get some lunch," Robin yelled.

His boy nodded, barreling forwards towards the dining halls.

Robin smiled. This week had just become more interesting than the entirety of his last year. And it looked like Sunday morning was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><em><strong>thank you for reading! leave your burning one shot desires in the comments! x<strong>_


	13. The Cabin

**Hello hello lovlies! This giant of a fic is for **_Guest13_**, who has been nothing but lovely in all of her/his reviews! I must say I had an emotional moment while writing this one. First off, a big thank you to all of you for leaving prompts that make me actually excited to write! So excited that I sometimes forgo sleeping... which is not good friends so don't do that! Ah well, C'est la vie. Do enjoy and as a fair warning, this ones a little bit graphic, if you don't like blood... well maybe skip a portion of the lower 3rd. But nevertheless there is plenty of OQ and a wee bit of humor/banter as well... OH! and a whole lot of staring... sorry, not sure where all of that came from?! I blame Biffy...**

**prompt:** _How about one set in the missing year, where Regina and Robin are patrolling the woods looking for monkeys, when they are attacked and Regina hurts her leg so they have to take cover in a cabin, and Robin takes care of her leg, and Regina really wants to kiss him, but sees his tattoo and gets scared again, and the next day acts like it didn't happen. _

* * *

><p>She stepped over a thicket of buttercups nearly losing her balance. She straightened automatically hoping that he wouldn't notice.<p>

"You alright Milady?"

He did._ Damn it._

"I suggest you keep your eyes on the skies thief if we are ever going to find these monkeys." _And off of me, _she thought.

She heard a grunt from behind her and took that as a sign of his reluctant understanding.

She had no sympathy for the man. She hadn't asked for him to come along. In fact she had adamantly stated that she didn't want him there, or near her, at all.

But, of course, he hadn't listened. He had stayed long past his welcome, patrolling the halls of her castle as if he was one of her guard. And the moment that Snow White had jumped on board with the idea of him being her unofficial 'protector' she couldn't get a word in edgewise.

So he was there. Following her every step. She was beyond annoyed.

But not entirely at the man. But at herself.

She was causing herself more problems than she was solving. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of the rugged thief. For every part of him that she found annoying there was an equal or greater part that she found unwelcomely attractive. The way he looked. The way his accent flared when he talked to her. The way he walked. That was why he was currently behind her as she hurried forward, for she knew her eyes would be on him if they were reversed.

She wondered if he felt the same tingles she did when he was in her presence. Quickly, she shot a peak over her shoulder, to find him staring directly at her hips.

A blush warmed her cheeks as she raised brow. _So he was as attracted to looking at her as she was at him?_ Her smirk grew as she whipped her head back around in the hopes that he wouldn't catch her looking at him, but her ascent was paused when a flurry of wings before her arrested her attention.

_Monkey_!

"Your Majesty!" He yelled, but it was to late. The winged beast had swooped down in the midst of her not paying attention.

She conjured a fireball but the beast was already upon her. He swung his powerful talons effectively slicing at her dresses, tearing them to shreds. The thief fired arrow after arrow but the beast was to fast. When it hooked his claws into it's desired point, her bodice, it began to ascend, lifting her up with it.

She heard his yells from the ground. But by now the thief was too far below her for her to make out his words. The beast flapped its monstrous wings, the wind from them causing the fire to extinguish in her palms.

Suddenly and arrow whizzed loudly past her ear, slicing right through the beasts left wing. The monkey howled in pain, effectively breaking the arrow, embedding it deeper into it's feathers. It's shaking was thunderous, talons retracting fast as it fought to get away from it's attacker. The beast freed itself and began to fly away as fast as it could with it's wounded wing. Regina was overjoyed that she was free of the foul creatures clutches. Until she felt the wind whip around her, thrashing her long hair, leaving small cuts across her face, and she realized her dilemma. She was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

And her magic still wasn't working.

All she heard was the thief screams next to her as she plummeted to the ground. All she could smell was the scent of some far away forest surround her as the black took over her vision.

xxx

It was dark when she awoke. She could hear the sound of a fire crackling close by, she could feel the warmth of multiple heavy blankets covering her making her break out into a sweat.

_Was she back in her palace?_

She went to remove some of the warmth when suddenly a sharp pain shot directly through her thigh causing her to drop the blankets and scream out in anguish.

The sound of pots crashing alerted her to the second presence in the room but she didn't care. The sting of the pain that was coursing through her was making her delirious.

"Milady! Are you alright?!"

As much as she wanted to respond sarcastically with a '_does it look like I'm alright?!'_ she couldn't. The pain was excruciating and she could barely concentrate enough to remember to breathe.

Oh wait. _Nope_. No, she forgot that to.

The last thing she remembered was a pair of strong hands holding her before her head hit the pillows.

xxx

When she awoke the second time the stars were shining brightly outside of the large window to her right, casting their light into her eyes. She blinked groggily, trying to shake the sleep from her eyes when the figure that was hovering over her materialized into view.

It was the thief.

There was a deep crease in his brow as he bent over her. She could just make out the determined look in his eyes as he worked. The starlight seemed to hit is hair, turning it a soft color of honey brown. He was concentrated, staring at some fixed point on her and he had yet to notice her change in breathing. He didn't know she was awake.

She realized that in the time that they had spent together they had rarely had a moment alone. When they did it was in passing, down a hallway or running into each other in some corridor. The times that they did find themselves utterly alone, after a council meeting or dinner, one would undoubtedly be called away, either her by one of the idiotic Charmings or him by his son or Merry Men. So realizing that he hadn't noticed her change in state, she took her chance and studied him.

He was ruggedly handsome. His skin showed the signs of a life spent outdoors in the wild. His hair was matted slightly from their excursions that day. However, the crinkle that formed beside his eyes and mouth signaled he was deep in thought and blissfully unaware of her observations. The glint in his eyes sent her stomach for a spin. He had a hard exterior, but his hands were soft. She knew this from his constant brushes she received whenever they were in the same vicinity. He always seemed to find a way to touch her. Whether by an accidental graze as he passed by, a unintentional nudge of the hips or a skim of their hands. He was always there, near enough to touch her, but never close enough to hold on.

She was about to analyze his actions further when all thoughts stopped. He had placed a hand on her leg and she could swear it sent a spark the strength of a lightening bolt through her. She jolted at the contact.

She cursed him for the shock effecting her so. She knew there was no way that he hadn't realized her awakened state by now, so she held her breath, waiting for him to comment.

"Somebodies awake." He said quietly, his eyes still focused on whatever he had been staring at before.

"Where have you brought me to thief?" She said, not intentionally adding the venom that seeped out into her words.

He inhaled deeply through his nose, the movement rattling her bed sightly and she realized just how close they were.

"A simple thank you would suffice."

"Thank you for what? From this angle it looks like you've taken me here against my will, therefore kidnapping me, for who knows what reason-"

"For saving your life!"

Regina was shocked at the mans sharp tone, effectively silencing her. In all of their encounters he had always been chivalrous, _annoyingly_ so. He never let her get the best of him. She had constantly dangled the bait in front of him, waiting for him to rise, and he had constantly ignored it. She had got him once and only once, when she had made a remark about a thief's honor towards women, he had flinched. She had secretly prided herself over that fact, keeping the knowledge of how to get under his skin like a precious secret. But now, now was different. He had actually snapped, raising his voice and staring directly at her. There was a fire blazing behind his normally cool blue eyes and she could feel the heat of his glare. She did all she could do. She gulped.

"Saving my life?"

"Yes. After you fell from the sky. After you went out cold. Who do you think it was that grabbed you, picked you up and carried you here? Who do you think it was that has watched over you for the past few days, monitoring your state. Feeding you and keeping you alive? Who do you think Your Majesty?"

"Few days?" Regina commented more than questioned, stunned.

The thief sighed. Somewhere in the midst of his tirade he had began pacing. He ran a hand over his face, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'm sorry Milady, I didn't mean to tell you like that." He sighed, his hand lowering to reveal his eyelids scrunched tightly, as if he were trying with all of his might not to burst, "It's just that sometimes you are so reckless and you go off and get hurt like you don't care, and you get me so worried. And then you go off like that, and you make it so hard not to, to.. I just... I-" he trailed off.

Regina had never felt more awkward in her life. She knew how to handle men that were mad. Or men that were only out to use her to serve their interests. But she wasn't sure how to deal with one's expressing their feelings. Especially not one's that involved caring, and about her. She couldn't read the thief, but then again, she never really could.

He sighed again, which was seeming to become a habit with him, before sitting back down on the stool next to the bed.

"I'll just-" He began, raising his hands as if to touch her again.

Regina shot up, trying to avoid his impending touch that had gotten them into this whole situation in the first place. But as soon as she shifted on the small bed she felt the familiar shot of pain course through her. It was duller now, hitting her like a mallet instead of the sharp sting of a knife, but nevertheless there. She bit her tongue, trying to hold back her cry of pain, but it escaped in a whimper.

"Don't move your Majesty." The thief said, placing his hands exactly where she didn't want them. She twitched again, trying to get free of his clutches and sit up.

He put his hands firmly on her, holding her to the bed. "Milady, you will only injure yourself more."

She squirmed again in an attempt to buck his embrace.

"Regina sit still!"

Again he snapped at her. Her eyes widened at his use of her first name. She could feel his strong hands, now fully around her, gripping her hips. All attempts to move were gone. She stared at him, her jaw dropped, ears reddening.

There was no shy sigh from him now. He had a furry behind his eyes and she didn't know why. She stilled, doing as she was told.

He continued to stare at her, his eyes baring into hers, searching for something. Something she wasn't sure of.

She didn't realize how long she had been holding her breath until the need for air became to much and she broke the intense stare with her exhale. The thief blinked, he to unsure of how long he had been staring at her.

Both looked away for a beat, until Regina spoke.

"You know my name." She whispered, more as a statement than a question.

"Everyone knows your name, your Majesty. You are the Queen." He said shaking his head slightly as if he was trying to remind himself of that fact as he said it.

"Yes, but-" she stopped, unsure of how to continue.

"What?"

She sighed. It was just like him to question her when she didn't want it. She rolled her eyes slightly, trying and failing to erase the vulnerability from her voice.

"But you've never used it before."

He paused his ministrations, he had been playing almost nervously with his torn sleeves, to look at her, "And what, did you think I did not know it?"

She only nodded.

He huffed, almost laughing, "And here I thought it was you who did not know mine."

"What?" She said in disbelief.

Now he was laughing, the deep rumble of his chuckle shaking the bed again, causing the heavy sheets to scratch up against her thigh.

"Ah!" She exclaimed as another pain went through her.

He immediately stopped laughing, returning his hands to her, adding pressure to her leg.

"I am sorry Milady, did I hurt you?" He said, staring back at her, waiting for a response.

She would have unleashed an array of insults at him had she not felt bad for the man, and simply nodded.

"It's fine."

He seemed to take that and returned his focus to whatever it was that had him so concentrated. She followed his line of sight, shifting ever so slowly as to not trigger the pain.

"This will only take a minute," he said, before returning his hands.

"What will-" but her voice died in her throat.

There, where the blankets had been shifted, bunching up on the lower side of the bed, she could just make out what had him looking so aghast. She could see the left side of her body, her dress completely shredded in certain areas and nonexistent in others. Pieces of her bodice were missing and it looked like what little remained of her corset had been unlaced, freeing her aching ribs so that she could breathe. However, despite the poor state of her clothes, she was still completely covered, her modesty still intact. She scanned further down her torso and froze. There were splotches of red. Growing larger and larger as she looked down, until she reached her leg, and all breath left her.

There, where her olive skin used to be were hundreds of small holes. Her leg looked as if it had been mutilated by an onslaught of arrows. She was marred completely. There were hundreds of red soaked towels, and she wondered how the thief had managed to find so many until she realized that most weren't even towels at all. They looked like tiny scraps of fabric and she realized why the man had looked so different. He had torn his own clothing to help cleanse her wounds. Shreds and shreds of fabric, soaked red and it looked like there was still blood oozing slowly out of her leg as they spoke.

She gasped, afraid.

The man however did not seem to be so. He leaned over her, positioning his hands right and held up another long shred of fabric. Gently maneuvering her wounded leg, he wound the fabric underneath and over, effectively binding the wounds. When he was done, he pulled the fabric, sending a short shock up her side, but he quickly soothed her as his hands splayed over her thigh, careful not to touch the injured flesh.

"There." He said, staring at the leg.

She released a breath. Her brain could barely function. A river of blood swam through her mind every time she closed her eyes.

She suddenly understood why the thief had been so easily upset. He was angry with her. Angry that she had gone off in search of the flying monkeys. Angry that she had batted him away when he offered to help her. Angry that she had gotten hurt.

Regina caught the thief's gaze still burning holes into her marred flesh. She could swear she saw something else swimming in his eyes as well. _Regret? At himself for not being able to do any better?_

Suddenly his swift movement broke her thoughts as he muttered something about food, and began to stand up. He reached over her, one more time, grabbing the heap of blood soaked fabric to dispose of them. As he leaned however, the front of his shirt shredded hung open, exposing his chest. Regina gasped again.

There under the weathered material she could make out the markings of a scar that ran from the underside of his ear to his collar and all the way across his chest until she couldn't make out any more. It was as bright red as all of her injuries. He had been hurt as well.

He turned quickly, throwing the soiled fabrics into the fire that was raging behind them.

She heard the noises of pots and pans clinking against each other. The smell of warm food hit her senses and she felt her mouth begin to water and her stomach growl.

She hadn't realized until then how hungry she was.

When the thief returned he carried two small bowls, each full of what looked like the most delicious soup Regina had ever seen. He set one down, returning to his sitting position beside the bed and proceeded to dip a large wooden spoon into the other in his hands. He scooted closer and it was only then when she grasped what he was doing.

"Are you going to feed _me_?"

The man didn't stop, he blew on the contents, trying to cool down the liquid so it wouldn't burn her. "Only if you'll let me."

Regina blinked. She couldn't believe her ears. When the man in front of her finally looked up she locked onto his gaze. His eyes were earnest, she found no trickery about them. He was honestly trying to feed her, to help her, to nurse her back to health. She felt her mouth run dry, and not due to her hunger.

She nodded.

He leaned forward, carefully feeding her the broth from the spoon. Little by little he did, as to not spill, blowing on each spoonful before offering it to her. When she had emptied the bowl, he began to grab at the second, offering it to her.

She shook her head, "Are you not going to eat?"

He smiled, only slightly as if it were foreign to his lips, "I already have, and I assumed you'd be more hungry."

When he proceed to offer her more, she shook her head signaling that she was done.

He understood her gesture and began to clean up. "Alright, well you must sleep your Majesty." He began to say, "Your body needs the rest. Try not to lean onto your left side."

He proceeded to stand, placing the still full bowl on the table behind her when she reached out to stop him.

"Robin, wait."

It was the sound of his name on her lips that turned him. His eyes connected with hers.

"Your Majesty?" he said breathlessly.

For a moment Regina did not know what to do. The man was paused in his half crouched half standing position just near enough for her to touch him. She felt her fingers tingle as she realized his closeness.

"I-I" she began, but she knew no what to say. It was then that she saw the red mark on his chest again. Without saying a word she reached up. He jolted the moment her hands came in contact with his warm skin. She assumed it to be due to the coldness of her palms but when she began to trace the mark that was highlighted on his skin he closed his eyes, ever so softly leaning into her touch.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She could barely make out his, "Don't be." As she felt the rise of the gash across him deepen as she followed it down.

When she reached the spot where she could see it no more, under his shredded shirt, she brought her hands back up, wrapping one around his neck to pull him closer. He opened his eyes to find hers locked onto the point where the fresh scar disappeared into his hairline, circling just behind his ear. Her touch was feather soft, and he felt his eyelids flutter as she traced the end, grazing his earlobe as she did.

If he hadn't have been paying perfect attention to her every move he wouldn't have heard the hushed _'thank you'_ that fell from her lips.

He opened his eyes, to find hers staring back into them. He could see a myriad of emotions circling through her wide chocolate eyes. At the for front he could make out pain and sadness. But underneath there was a layer of gratitude and thankfulness. For him.

Her small fingers moved, gently running through the hair at the base of his neck, causing goosebumps to prickle down his skin.

Staring at her, he felt like she was trying to ask his something through her eyes. something. She was almost pleading, as if she were fighting with herself about whatever it was. Her dark eyes darted back and forth between his, until they suddenly dropped lower to his lips.

Robin took in a shallow breath_. She wanted to kiss him._

He felt like the world stopped spinning and all of the planets and stars had aligned just perfectly, causing this to be the stillest moment on the planet.

All he could see was her. All he could feel was the constant movement of her soft fingers on his neck, sending small shocks down his spine.

He leaned forward slowly, as to not scare her. She didn't flinch. Their lips were only a breath away when suddenly, she shifted.

The way in which she moved made him back up quickly, replaying everything that had just transpired back in his mind. He wondered where he had missed a piece.

She quietly whispered a '_good night,_' before grabbing the discarded covers and draping them carefully over her.

He stood, confused.

She had turned, ever so slightly so that he couldn't see her face.

With a sigh he reached over, grabbing the left behind bowl to finally dispose of it. When he stood fully, he blew out the candle that sat next to her bed whispering.

"Goodnight... _Regina_."

xxx

The small room was cold as she shivered under the mass pile of blankets.

It had been hours since the thief had left, going to bed in what must be another room in the cabin. She stared out the window as the light of the morning sun began to hit the fields.

She had been about to kiss him and she was sure he was about to kiss her too.

She would have too, expressing her thanks in the best way that she knew how, if only she hadn't have seen it.

_It_. She couldn't believe it was there.

The symbol. The stupid one of the lion raised on it's hind legs. The tattoo that she had been destined a long time ago to find. The tattoo that was marked on the wrist of the man that was her true love.

She closed her eyes as a single tear fell. It couldn't be.

Not after she had spent so long searching for the man that she had ran away from that night, long ago at the tavern.

The one she had walked away from once, kissing off any hope of her happy ending.

There was no way she had found him again. There was no way he was here, in her life, sleeping in a room just down the hall from her.

There was no way that it was this nice, good man. Who had tended to her wounds. Who had rescued her when she had fallen unconscious. Who had fed her. Who had nursed her back to health. A man who annoyed her at most times but shocked her with his unwavering kindness and caring.

It couldn't be.

But she knew it was. For when he had moved, leaning in over her she had seen it bright as day. On his wrist, where the fabric of his shirt had been removed from the constant bandaging of her leg, was the marking of the lion tattoo.

He was her true love, he was her soul mate.

And she had almost kissed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>leave your reviews burning desires in the comments! x**_


	14. Sir Dimples Adventures with the Queen 3

**Why hello there! Welcome to the new installment of Sir Dimples Adventures with the Queen. This is for **_Praewa, Guest, VogueVamp, Vanessa Masters, scifigrrl, and Nikki!_ **Geesh!** **To my new readers, (HI!) honestly these one shots be read individually, but I think it is best reading them in order! If you look through the Chapter Titles you will find the previous chapters of this little ficlet. If you have already read them, then here is the next part! **

**I have sort of taken apart and mashed together a few requests in this chapter, as you can see below, and because of all of your amazing ideas and my ever growing love for the cuteness of DimplesQueen, I actually had to cut this chapter in half and make it a two part! (What are you people doing to me?!) Do enjoy! **

**Prompts:**

_-Can you do one where Regina wants to show everyone that women can be amazing riders and she and robin race against each other everyone is watching them and sees how Regina wins. This could be during the missing. Throw as much outlawqueen you want. Thanks_

_-I REALLY want to see the Robin, Regina, Roland riding date perhaps with a OQ kiss? ;)_

_-I want to see the scene where Roland is about to fall from the horse but then Regina saves him but she is the one getting hurt. So Robin picks her up and tends her wounds_

* * *

><p>The sound of birds chirping outside his window awoke him. He rolled over in the light sheets of his bed, humming as the sun rays warmed his skin. A smile smile grew on his face as he stretched, feeling the soft pops in his back. It was Sunday. Something about the day rung a bell.<p>

Sunday. Sunday?

_Oh Shite!_

_Roland's riding lesson with Regina!_

Robin ripped off the covers, jumping out of the bed and running to wake his sleeping lad down the hallway.

It was half past 9 on Sunday morning, judging by the position of the sun over the fields. That meant they had about 15 minutes to meet the Queen out at the stables. And, knowing her Majesty, even if they arrived perfectly on time she would have already been there, counting the seconds. So they were already late.

When they appeared at the stables, 15 minutes later, heaving and splotched red, her Majesty was no where in sight.

"That is just like her," Robin said, under his breath, his eyes scanning the stalls to find each empty save for the horses staring back at him, "Bloody woman."

"I do hope that's not how you would address your Queen to her face."

Robin froze, his blood running cold.

The low, sultry timbre of her voice buzzed through him, leaving his body humming. He closed his eyes, praying that he had been wrong, but as he felt his son next to him turn towards the voice from behind him he realized that he was out of luck.

"'Gina!"

"Good morning Sir Roland."

Robin turned and nearly lost his breath. The sight of her was stunning. She was there, atop of a large white horse, and she looked jaw-dropping. She had scrubbed off most of the dark makeup she usually wore, going for a more natural and fresh face. The sunlight hit her at the crown of her head, highlighting her loose curls, which had been pinned back only at the top, letting her long hair drape down over her shoulders, the ends splaying in ringlets about her waist. She wore a grand bodice, complete with an elegant collar that accented her high cheek bones and long neck. It swooped low, dipping when it reached her breasts however it was built in such a way to give her more modesty than most of her apparel so she could ride, but it still garnered the same effect. The dress ended however when his eyes reached her lower half. Her legs were draped over the horse side saddle. On them she wore the tightest pair of leather pants that he had ever seen. However he could only make out the top, hugging her hips like a second skin, as they were cut off by the top of her boots which came up past her thighs. She looked every bit the majestic Queen that she was.

He completely understood why so many of his men were so taken with her, raving about her beauty round the tables at night, sharing fantasies about her if she were to take a liking to one of them. He had never partaken in the chatter. He wasn't blind, he could very well see that she was an attractive woman. But looking at her now, as she dismounted the large beast, picking up his giggling son with elegance and grace, lifting him into a sitting position on the horse, she had never looked more beautiful.

Then Robins stomach dropped as his heart shot from his chest to his throat. She had turned, mounting the horse behind Roland and Robin got a view of her from the back. There was a leather string that ran from the back to the top of her bodice, corseting the whole ensemble together. He suddenly found his hands itching to untie it and see the tanned skin that lied underneath.

When he realized that she had spoken to him he shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts of a less dressed her.

"Are you coming Thief, or are you going to be supervising from there?"

"Uh," He cleared his throat, finding his voice parched, "Well, what did her Majesty have in mind?"

Robin swore he saw a smirk curl at the corner of her red lips. Without a word she gestured behind her, looking over her shoulder.

From behind the Queen, and his son, came the neigh of another horse. A tall black one, with a long white mane and a white marking at the front of its face in the shape of a star. Robin stared confused for a moment before he caught her meaning.

"Oh, no. No I am fine supervising from right here, thanks! No need to ride along!"

"Afraid of horses are we Thief?" She taunted.

"No I-"

He began to retort when suddenly, "Daddy hates them! John says he's deathly 'fraid, that if he ever rides one that that would be the day pigs would fly."

The Queens eyebrows shot up so far Robin thought they might get stuck there and she might not ever get them back down.

"Really, Roland? Is that all?"

"Yeah," the boy said, "He never let's me ride them."

He saw his sons face droop, a sad frown marring his dimpled cheeks earning the Queens concerned expression.

_Traitor_.

The Queen shifted, calling the large black horse from behind her with a series of clicks from her mouth. The beast made its way round his son and the woman atop the other horse, and began trotting to him. Robin backed up suddenly as the large creature came closer to him than he would have liked. He must have made a noise of dislike for the Queen spoke again.

"Rocinante is the oldest of all of the horse I have. He is slow but faithful. I will not let harm you."

"It's not you that I'm worried about Milady," Robin said. The older steed came to a stop in front of him. When it bucked it's head at Robin his hands shot forward in protection. However the horse only stepped forward, pushing his wet nose into his hands.

Robin took a deep breath, frozen stiff to the spot.

"Stroke him, Thief." Came the voice of the Queen, but Robin was to paralyzed with fear to make out her words.

"What?"

"Stroke it Daddy!"

Robin looked up, over the horses head to see his son smiling widely and the Queen staring at him, expectantly. He swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut.

The horse that she had called Rocinante leaned into his hesitant touch, rubbing his long, narrow face along his hands. When the beast whinnied he heard the sounds of delight from his son followed by applause. He opened his eyes to see his son smiling brightly and the Queen caught somewhere between a smirk and genuine amusement.

He felt his face twist up into a gentle curve as well as the horse licked his palms. It was quite a disgusting feeling but he smiled through it. It wasn't all that bad. When the beast went for his face however he had had enough.

"Alright enough, mount him." The Queen spoke. Robins eyes snapped up as he tried to decipher what she meant but it was to late for she had already turned from him, spinning her horse round.

"Wait, you want me to ride him?!" Robin spoke. He had never wanted to smack himself as bad as he did when he heard the quiver in his voice.

The Queen turned only her head, her brown eyes alight with something mischievous. She nodded, almost as in a challenge before turning back round, making a different noise with her mouth that signaled her horse to go.

Robin sighed. He looked at the horse next to him who seemed to be staring directly back.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Rocinante neighed.

xxx

It had been the longest two hours of his life!

When her Majesty before him had finally slowed down enough for him to catch up, he was out of breath and ready to disembark from their quest.

However it seemed that she had no intention of doing such as she waited for him to come along side her before she set her horse off into a trot again in a different direction.

Robin rolled his eyes.

He could tell she was enjoying this. She knew how much he despised the horse creatures, no thanks to his son for outing his heavy loathing.

So he had no doubt that she was taking them further and further outside of her grounds in order to keep him in misery, atop of the beast, for as long as possible.

He wasn't quite sure what horrible deed he had done to deserve this rare kind of punishment, so he dug his heels into his steed again, rocketing forward and lining himself up with her.

"Your Majesty, pray tell what it is that I have done to deserve such torture?" he spoke.

But no words came from her except for a loud whisper of silence. He was about to respond when he caught a glimpse over her shoulder. The little boy was dangling, his head lolled to the side, body limp, in her arms.

His son was out cold.

The Queen looked round, eyeing the thief as his mouth formed an 'o'. She nodded her head due left, signaling that they go in that direction. He followed.

It only took a moment to realize why she had taken them that way. From behind the dense foliage of the grounds came a clearing. He could make out the outline of a little home, and what looked to be stalls behind it.

Riocinante whinnied, picking up his trot in a direct line towards the stalls like he had an agenda of his own.

Robin turned to see if the Queen was following, as he realized that he had no control over the beast below him anymore. When he saw her however, with his son asleep in her arms he frowned. She had looked peaceful for most of the ride. She had let her horse run freely, gaining whoops of laughter and giggles from his son. He had watched as a smile had formed on her face, the sun seeming to hit her just right, as her long hair flew through the breeze.

She truly was a vision.

But now there was no smile on her red lips. Only a grimace. Her eyes darted about the grounds, lingering on the small house as if it held some meaning to her. Robin logged it away to question her later on its significance, but before he could find words to speak his horse seemed to have decided that the stalls were a perfectly fine place to stop. And stop he did.

"Your Majesty," Robin began. The Queens eyes snapped up, he a saw the trace of sadness and then all was gone. She raised a perfectly sculpted brow, "I do hope this was your intended location, for I believe my horse has stopped for the day and has decided he shan't be moved an inch further."

She let out what sounded like a small snort and Robin felt his face light up.

"Not bad for a man that hates horses." She retorted.

She rode up to where Riocinante had stopped, halting her horse, petting him and whispering something into his ear.

"It is not that I hate horses. It's just that I don't prefer to have something so strong and uncontrollable between my legs."

For a moment he would swear that he saw the Queens face light up red before she turned to face him.

"Is that so? And is there something different you prefer there more?"

He did a double take. _Had she just asked him what he thought she did?_

Robin blinked, but before he could speak, she was already making arrangements to dismount her horse.

Robin jumped off, ungracefully so. However, he made it just in-time to round hers and reach up to brace her as she began to slide off with his son in her arms.

For a moment he thought that she would be fine without him, but then her foot caught somewhere in the grand saddle that she had. She began to tilt backwards and his hands shot out to brace her. He reached her in the nick of time, her back colliding only slightly with his front.

For a second it seemed like time had stopped, when he held her. He could feel her heart beating through her back. Her soft hair had splayed along his cheek and neck, tickling him lightly. He held her tightly and he noticed how small the Queen really was. For a woman that struck so much fear into so many men's hearts, she was exceptionally petite.

He could feel her breath hitch, as his hand lost grip and slid up her side unintentionally. She began to turn when suddenly his son shifted violently in her arms and they both looked down.

Roland rolled over, cocooning himself further into the Queens embrace, tucking his curls into her neck.

She gripped him tighter and Robin lowered her gently to the ground, letting go once her feet were solidly on the dirt.

"Um-" he began, clearing his throat. She hadn't yet turned to face him, merely choosing to lower her head to the boy in her hands. From where Robin stood he couldn't make out what was being said, but it appeared as if she was speaking softly in his ear. She did that for a moment before swooping down and giving him a light kiss in his curls. The boy shifted, curling tighter and she held him close. _Like a mother,_ Robin thought.

He had never seen the kind, nurturing side of the Queen until she held his son.

She truly had a gift. Every moment she spent with Roland, Robin would swear she got lighter. Her snarl, which he though was perpetually etched into her face, began to fade. The lines from years of frowning that now marred her brow receded, making way for her striking beauty to show through. She truly was beautiful.

She radiated a warmth that he had not seen in her before.

He found himself drawn in to the love that she poured freely and unreservedly to his son. Suddenly it felt like he had been watching her for hours standing there rooted to the spot. Riocinante whinnied next to his ear, making Robin jump, effectively breaking him out of his trance.

The Queen had moved, walking further into the stalls. She was in the process of tying up her horse. Robin turned eyeing the massive black steed breathing down his neck.

For a second he would have sworn the horse nodded his large head in her direction, signaling him to lead him into the stalls, before winking.

Robin blinked, he must be going crazy.

"Your Majesty," he said, gripping the reins around Riocinantes neck. "I believe I might require your assistance."

The Queen merely shook her head as he neared. Robin furled his brown, confused.

When she didn't respond, but turned and flicked her wrist and he stood in amazement. There in the corner of the stalls appeared a bed. He felt his breath catch in his throat as his mind whirled. He was utterly confused, however despite his racing thoughts he found himself slightly excited.

When she started to lower Roland to the mattress, he understood. He went over to her side, helping as she began to tuck the sleeping lad in. Roland tossed once, burring himself deeper into the blankets. Robin knew he would wear them for a bit, but they would soon be kicked off, cast onto the straw covered ground. Roland always was a hot sleeper. He was about to warn her of his sons habits when, all of a sudden, his words caught in his throat.

Robin looked up in time to she the woman before him with a soft smile painted on her face. She looked down at the boy with so much love it made his heart momentarily clench.

He had always held a pang of regret for not having a mother figure around when Roland was growing up. After his wife had died, he had been alone. Too bitter, his heart hardened towards the world, that he had closed himself off from the possibility of letting another person in for a very long time.

He watched as the Queen softly moved a curl out of the sleeping boys face, stroking her hands through his hair and he wondered for a minute what a mother for Roland would be like. He would be hard to resist surly, for any woman. His boy was perfectly adorable. And when he spoke in his slightly lisped fashion, even the hearts of his hard faced men melted. But there was a difference between adoration and love.

Most women that he had met along his journeys had held him once, remarking about his cuteness and wonderful manners. But none had ever stuck around. Figuring that a man with a small child was not the type of commitment that they were looking for.

The Queen however, hadn't been thrown off by Rolands' presence. In fact, the boy was the reason that Robin had even gotten a chance to see a glimpse of this side of the Queen.

Judging by their track record of previous encounters, there was no way he would have ever gotten to this point with her if it wasn't for his son.

Instantly he felt a surge of added affection for his boy as he watched him sleep soundly in the small bed the Queen had conjured for him.

The woman in question dropped another kiss amongst his brow, beginning to rise.

Robin followed. "I know my reputation of being a man of the woods may proceed me, but I really am hopeless when it comes to the Equus spices."

He gestured to his horse that was still standing in the middle of the stalls, grazing peacefully, still untied.

The Queen flicked her eyes back and forth from the steed to Robin before walking past him, towards the beast.

"Well, then I believe it's time that you learn." She said as she passed.

Robing watched as she made her way to the large animal that's ears pricked up when she neared. Rocinante raised his broad head. Registering the Queen, the horse neared her, resting his head along her neck as she stroked his nose.

When she turned however, not leading the horse to the stall where she had tied up the other, but towards him he blinked, confused.

"Aren't you going to tie him up too?"

She shook her head, her damned eyebrow raising again. "No woodsman." She said, still walking towards him.

A small, wicked smile formed on her lips and Robin felt it affect his nether regions more than he would have liked to admit.

She stopped in front of him, Rocinante lightly bucking his head in the reins.

"It's time for your lesson." She spoke.

Robin would have sworn that her voice dropped an octave, gaining a gravely, almost smoky quality. His stomach clenched, his hands beginning to sweat as he balled them into fists.

She was yet again standing in front of him and he found he had no words.

When she turned, stroking the horse, before hoisting herself on to his back. Robin watched in amazement at the grace she exuded in the act. It was as if she had been born to ride. She was flawless in her mount. Sliding skillfully over the top of the large beast with hesitation.

She flicked her long raven hair over her shoulder, letting it all fall neatly over one side and then held out a hand to him. Robin felt his throat run dry.

"Yo- you want me to.. to" he sputtered gesturing from himself to her to the horse. The Queen smirked, raising her damn eyebrow in silent mocking. Robin had a momentary fantasy of chopping off the offending appendage before the though quickly faded as she spoke.

"Yes Thief, you are going to learn how to ride today. Come on."

She flexed her hand slightly and he sighed. He gripped the saddle, hoisting himself with little to no grace onto the beast, forgoing her hand entirely. He swung his leg over, careful not to hit her as she scooted back. He had intended to slide in behind the Queen, however she maneuvered herself to the back of the horse before he could settle himself, plopping down in front of her at the front of the horse.

"Not really how I prefer to be ridden," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh?" She said.

Robin froze. He hadn't meant for her to hear his comment. He began to wonder just how long she would take his sass before he felt her scoot up, adhering herself flush against him.

He took in a shallow breath as he felt hers tickle his neck, making his hairs stand on end. She wrapped her hands around him, grabbing the fallen reins. The movement pressing her chest into his back.

Robin could feel the outline of her body entirely. Every curve, every indent. His eyes closed against his will until he felt her hands bumping his. She was handing him the reins.

"You want me to-" He began.

"Yes, Thief. You are learning, whether you'd prefer to or not. Take the reins."

Robin did as he was told.

She began to let out a series of clicks with her tongue, the horses ears picking up at the sound. However Robin cut her off mid way, peering over his shoulder to face his son.

"What about-"

"He will be fine." She spoke, understanding his question before he asked it. "Roheryn will watch over him."

_So that was the name of the other horse,_ Robin thought. _Interesting picks. _The Queen definitely had a thing for 'R's'.

"You have a big trust in your horses?" Robin spoke.

"They aren't just any horses," she said offhandedly, making Robin wonder what it was that made them special.

But before he could ask, she had grasped his hands on the reins, finishing her clicking code, flicking them at the wrist in a sharp motion. Rocinante trotted forward smoothly.

For a bit, all he felt was the wind gusting around them. Every so often he would feel her thigh flex behind him, turning the horse with her legs. He was thoroughly impressed the way the beast responded to her littlest touch.

He found himself enjoying his lesson quite immensely. The animal wasn't so bad when it was following orders from a skilled rider. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the freeing feeling when he felt the reins being forced into his palms.

"It's your turn woodsman."

"Oh, no. I was quite enjoying the sensation of before." He spoke before he could stop himself.

He felt her stiffen momentarily behind him, before shifting to adjust her seat.

She rubbed up against him as she moved and he immediately regretted his choice of words. The sensation of her hands lightly brushing up against his thighs and her cool breath on his ear were nothing compared to the feeling she was creating now. Her body moved and he instantly wished he had worn looser pants.

When she settled he had the sneaking suspicion that she had maneuvered herself longer than she had needed to to find a comfortable position. She must know the effect that she had on him. He took a deep breath. For a minute he worried if he would escape her lesson alive.

"Take a hold," she instructed. He did so and she proceeded to direct him on how to hold the reins correctly. Keeping his fingers displaced right as to not get them caught if the horse bucked. She then moved her leg behind his, teaching him how to direct the horse with the turns of his body. She had him practice at a trot. He was beginning to get the hang of it when she sneaked her arm around his midsection.

It may have been unintentional but Robins body did a double take.

It was a light hold, he wasn't even sure if she realized that she had done it. But her hand was nevertheless there, resting above his midsection.

He felt his heart pound a bit harder than normal, his breath catching in his throat. "Your Majesty?" He began.

"Hmm." she hummed.

He peaked back over his shoulder. He head was lolled back slightly. She looked peaceful, as if nothing in the world could touch her at the moment. The warm summer breeze blew around her, catching her hair, picking up the ends an making them dance around her face. Her clip had fallen out in places, her perfectly done mane slightly mused from riding. She looked exquisite.

Robin realized as he stared that that was the third time that day that he had stopped to admire her beauty.

When he didn't respond back her eyes opened. Slowly, the light catching her dark orbs, turning them hazel in the warm rays.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hmm- oh nothing." He said, turning back.

"No," she said, the hand around him shifting. "You were staring. What were you thinking?"

He felt a small smile curve at the corner of his lip,_ she was quite the curious thing_. "I was just wondering why Her Majesty asked me out here?"

She paused for a moment, temporarily silenced. "If I recall correctly it was your son that I invited here. You were the one who insisted you had to come along and supervise." she said with a snark.

"No, no your Majesty. I did indeed ask to come along on_ Rolands' lesson_, however it was all you that suggested this detour."

He felt her body stiffen at his back, the hand around him clenching.

She was silent for a moment to long. Robin pulled back on the reins as he had seen her do, to stop the horse below them.

Rocinante shook his head, as if signaling that he was displeased with being stopped mid stride. Or signaling to Robin not to ask what he was about to, but regardless it didn't stop the thief.

He turned in the saddle as much as he could in order to get a better view of her face.

"You are truly wonderful with him." He said.

The Queen looked taken aback. She hadn't been expecting such a raw compliment, or any form of praise for that matter.

Robin quickly found himself wanting to tell her how much he had enjoyed watching her with his son. His boy was a joyful lad but he hadn't seen him so exuberant and full of cheer in a long while. It was truly heart warming. And it had all come about when he had met the Queen. She had quickly warmed up to his son, just as easily winning a spot in his heart.

He suddenly wanted her to know how much he appreciated what she had done for his son. But she was fidgeting again, as if uncomfortable with his words.

She moved, the hand around his waist loosened. In a blink she was off of the horse, landing nimbly on the ground. Robin turned to see her walking away. Rocinante neighed as he shifted himself down. She still hadn't taught him how to dismount with grace and he felt slightly clunky doing so.

"Regina?"

The woman stopped in her tracks, her foot still in step, paused in midair.

"I meant what I said. You bring out a joy in him that I haven't seen in years." Robin said, "I am greatly indebted to you."

She still didn't speak. Instead she set her levitating foot down, still facing away from him. He stepped closer.

"You seem to have the touch of a mother." He spoke.

He was close enough now that he could smell her perfume. He could make out the exact shades that made the rich color of her hair. He could see the rigidness of her shoulders. He saw her cringe as he said his last statement, as if she had been waiting for that exact comment all along.

"That's because I am one." She whispered under her breath.

The Queen moved, walking towards the tall apple tree near the edge of the field. She went up to it, running her hand down it's bark. Robin observed from afar, still rooted to the spot where she had been moments before.

She placed her palm on the tree, as if she had done it many times before, resting her head against the smooth surface of her hand.

She stayed there for a moment.

The sound of birds chirping and water rushing was mute in the distance. All Robin could focus on was the beautiful woman before him, seeming to take comfort in the old tree.

She exhaled, releasing a heavy sigh, and sniffed. When she turned around Robin felt his stomach flip.

Her beautiful brown eyes were rimmed red. A single few tears had trickled down her tanned face, leaving glistening trails down her pink cheeks.

She leaned against the tree, letting it support her as she didn't appear like she was able to do that for herself at the moment.

Robin felt his feet move before his brain caught up. All he wanted to do was comfort her. To tell her nothing but the good that he had seen come about because of her. He knew she was tough, he knew that she kept her walls up and reinforced them with rock and metal. But she had let him in. Even for the briefest of moments, and all because of his son. That had to count for something.

He saw her chest heaving as she tried to control her breathing. The light catching her tears, glimmering against her skin.

He was next to her. His fingers reached up on their own accord, dabbing at the newly fallen droplets. Her eyes flickered open as she gasped quite quietly at the contact.

"Is this about Henry?" He questioned quietly.

For a moment he thought that he had stunned her into silence eternally, until she nodded. She had forgotten that the thief knew about her lost son. She had opened up to him, however unintentionally, the first day that they had met. When he had offered to help storm the castle and she had gone off in search of the necessary ingredients to reenact her infamous sleeping potion.

She had told him about Henry. Explaining that he was the only good thing she had left in her life and now he was gone. Taken from her, right from her grasp. She had been in such a low point, she had been certain that she wouldn't be able to make her way out.

There was no amount of positive thinking or good deeds that could be done to make up for her broken heart. It had been shattered one to many times, and every time a small piece of her soul died until she had nothing but a sliver left.

But she had made it through. Somehow. Somehow she had found a way out of the darkness. Somehow she had made it without Henry in her life._ He was in her heart_, as Snow had said. She knew it was true but it didn't assuage the ache she felt inside. The big empty hole that seemed to feast off of the goodness that she found. It was a beast that lived on the inside of her, eating away at her very soul. Ripping her apart.

But yet she was there. Very much alive and very much whole. And that had to do with the little boy that had helped her to find her happiness again.

Through his giggles and his hugs, he had brought her back. Mending her broken heart, piece by piece. His laughter had been like glue, sticking her back together. The pieces were soaked and sopping, but they were there. Each in their correct spots, making what looked like a young child's messy interpretation of a human heart. But it worked.

And now she was there. In the fields where she had ran as a child. Under the tree that she had stood with with Daniel, trading kisses and sharing smiles. She was back. Not with her son. But with a new family. One that had taught her to open up again. To let love in. To love again.

She stared into the eyes of the man that was leaned over her. All she could see was blue. His eyes were cool, like pools of water. The longer she stared the more she felt like she was drowning, being washed away in his current, and she was okay with it.

"You asked why I brought you out here?"

Her voice seemed to snap the man out of his gaze, causing him to slightly shake his head as he searched her eyes.

His voice was barely more than a whisper when he spoke, "I did."

It only took a heart beat for her to decide.

Her hands, which had been bracing herself on the tree behind her reached up, grabbing collar of his jacket, drawing him to her. She felt his gasp as she lifted her chin up, connecting her lips with the mans hovering above her.

She kissed him. She felt her heart hammer away in her chest as she did. Her lips were closed but pressed to his for a moment, long, and hard before her brain came back to her.

Suddenly she let him go, releasing his lips from hers with a smack.

She wasn't sure what exactly had come over her. When she had called him out with her she hadn't intended for this to happen. She had merely wanted to teach him to ride... and to torture him slightly.

But she had never meant for this. She knew, somewhere deep down that she had developed a caring for the man whose child she had become emotionally attached to. She knew that she didn't hate him as much as she let on, either in meetings or around any of the council members. She knew that she found him semi-attractive. But she didn't know what it was that drew her to kiss him.

However, right now she couldn't seem to get enough of his lips.

She had tasted them, only briefly, but she knew it was a flavor she was not soon to forget.

He was different. His lips were warm. Smooth. They had felt right connected to hers.

Thoughts rushed through her head and she realized that as much as she was confused and wanted to know why she had kissed him, she wanted to kiss him again even more.

She looked up, finding his eyes searching back and forth between hers.

And, in a split second she would swear she saw a light click behind his eyes before he took in a short breath, tilting his head towards her.

This time, he kissed her. She felt his warms lips once again connect with hers, intoxicating her with his flavor. His scent surrounded her as his arms encircled her, pulling them close.

She could feel his heart beating away to the fast rhythm of her own. His lips slid over hers like honey. They were soft and sweet, and she ran her tongue out to taste them. He tasted like it too.

His breathing was ragged, their lips only breaking apart for little moments to gasp for air, before meeting again. One of his hands slid up her body, leaving a trail of shivers, as it found purchase in her hair.

It wasn't until she slid her tongue across his top lip, making him gasp, that she entered his mouth. She smiled into the kiss as he melted into her, moaning ever so lightly. She took a step back and he followed for a moment, before she pulled away. She kept her eyes closed as he held tightly to her, keeping their forehead connected, resting against each other.

They both tired to regain control of themselves but their breathing raged. His hand roamed up to her cheek, brushing away the hairs that had fallen into her face, making her shiver. She could tell he was looking at her and she felt her lips curve up as she opened her eyes.

"So that was why you brought me out here?" He said breathlessly.

She only laughed. A wide grin spread across her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>always open to your burning requests, leave them in the comments! And if you are on Twitter, send a tweet or message, I take requests there and I update when I am writing, which is the best way to get your ideas in(; just ask Praewa! you can find me at ruffledparasols - let me know it's you! x<strong>_


	15. The Cabin (2)

**Well well, I must say, each chapter keeps getting steadily bigger and bigger. I do believe before the end of the year my fingers might just fall off! If someone will purchase a new set for me for Christmas, I would be most indebted to you! This one is for**__Guest13, VogueVamp, Praewa, __**and** __scifigirl!__ **A continuation of chapter 13, The Cabin. **

**THANK YOU! To all of you amazing reviewers and followers and favoriters... (not sure if that's a word or not) Thank you, thank you! Your words are so inspiring! A lovely fan on twitter suggested that we need a name and they voted for the Ruffletes after a tweet I sent out announcing the last chapter. So tell me, do _you_ like it? As well if you have a Twitter, feel free to stock mine(; I send out updates when I an writing and little snippets of upcoming chapters under the # TheQueenAndHerThief . I also take requests/ suggestions there as well.**

**On the topic of the Sir Dimples series. I have seen all of your comments and requests for it to become it's own mini series. And first off, can I say YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Thank you! And once again thank you! Your love means so much. I was actually thinking of possibly doing a little 12 days of Christmas challenge with chapter posting... So let me know, do you want Sir Dimples to become it's own series or do you want 12 wintry fics? Because that just might me your Christmas present from me(; Let me know and I shall decide by the next chapter! LOVE TO YOU ALL! _Ruffles _  
><strong>

**Prompt:**_ Maybe you wouldn't mind doing a part two? Like Robin bringing Regina back to the castle and Snow finds out about what happened, so she goes off on Regina about being careless, and not worrying about her safety. Also, Robin trying to figure out why Regina acted the way she did when he tried to kiss her. You can decide whether or not she tells him about the tattoo. Again thank you for the awesome story! _

* * *

><p>Something was off and she knew it.<p>

Snow watched as her former step mother made her way into the castle, shadowed by none other than the thief himself. A small smile graced her lips as she saw that he was indeed still in one piece. Bets had started to be placed when the duo had gone missing a week ago, a week longer than anyone had expected them to be gone.

When they hadn't returned the night of their departure to look for the Wicked Witches simian army, Snow had been over come with fear. _What if something had happened while they were out? What if they had indeed found the flying monkeys that had wrecked so much havoc on the castle? What if they were hurt? What if they had fought, and lost?_

Her husband had tried to comfort her. Reminding her of how strong Regina was.

She knew. She knew first hand how much that woman had put up with in her life and how much she could handle. But she couldn't help how grateful she felt that she had sent the woodsman along with her.

He was Robin Hood, the King of the Thieves. He was the most skilled archer that she had ever come across in all of her time in the woods. He had once given her a run for her money, when they had encountered each other across traders paths. He was a talented hunter and a loyal friend. She knew if anyone, he would be the person that could protect the Queen.

And it appeared that he had done just so.

The pair made their way into the castle. The Queen walked regally but her movements weren't as elegant as they usually were. She seemed almost stiff, as if she were in incredible pain but doing her best not to show it.

Snow's brow furrowed deeper as she noticed the hand that the archer had placed on the Queen's back when she misjudged the distance between a stair to the floor, balancing her when her hand shot to her leg before she batted him away.

They both seemed agitated. Yet mildly familiar with each other. Snow couldn't tell if they had grown closer in the week that they had been missing outside of the castle walls, or if the Queens impenetrable walls had reinforced against the archer ten fold.

"You will remove your hands from me if you value your life thief." Came Regina's venomous voice.

_Well. That answered that._

Snow sighed.

Secretly she had been hoping that their time together had done them good. Once her scouts had reported they had been spotted making their way back to the castle from the Farthing Woods she had quickly gotten over her worry sickness and immediately began to ponder what they could have gotten up to to take them out for a week.

Her thoughts had gone from simple and pure to dirty and raunchy really quick.

Because of her fair skin, when she blushed at all, her whole face lit up. And right then it had been as red as a burning hot poker.

She couldn't help it. She wanted happiness for Regina. Regardless of the past between them, Regina had been her friend and she loved her. She had been there when she needed a mother and for a time she had shown her the truest form of love that one could have for a stranger. She had bathed her, nursed her, sang to her as she braided her hair. It had been everything she had wished for. But it was all over to soon.

But Snow had forgiven her. She could see through Regina's ways. She could see the justifications she had behind them. Though she would never condone her actions, she could understand why the woman had felt right to make them.

Regina had been the first person to tell her about true love. The day when they had first met, when Regina had rescued her from falling when her horse went careening out of control, she had shown her how someone could extend love to a stranger through good deeds. And then, when her younger self had caught the older brunette in the arms of another man after she had been engaged to her father, she had taught her the meaning of true love. That it was magic.

Snow had held on to those words throughout her youth.

When she had met Charming and saved him from the bridge trolls, she knew she had found what Regina had been talking about. She could feel the spark between them. There was a magic there, it was true love.

And she wished so badly for that to find her ex-stepmother.

So when they had been introduced to Robin Hood, as he had saved them from an attack by monkeys and she had seen how he had looked at Regina, she knew.

There had been a spark. She could almost feel it as their eyes had connected. She knew when she had asked the Queen later, her thoughts about the man, that she had answered about his smell to avoid saying how she truly felt. Snow wasn't even sure Regina knew what she really felt.

It had been so long for Regina. So long since she had opened up. Since she had loved and been loved in return.

But Snow, ever optimistic, knew that it was only a matter of time before Regina's heart would find its way to happiness.

It may be with the archer or it might not, but Snow knew that he was the key for her gaining her happiness back. He gave her hope.

And, she secretly wished that Robin was her true love. She could just see the blue eyes and tan skin that would come of their children. They would be gorgeous.

She nearly giggled, turning as red as a beat when she saw the pair approaching.

"Regina!"

"Snow," came the automatic response from the woman. Snow rushed to hug her, but stopped short. The woman had winced, ever so subtly, masking the movement immediately but Snow had seen it.

"Regina?" She questioned, "Are you alright?"

It was only then when she realized that the woman before her was not in the same attire that she had left the castle in a week prior.

Gone was her elegant dress. She was clad in a overly large shirt, the buttons hanging open slightly revealing her corset beneath. She wore a pair of green loose fitting pants and boots. Over the top of it all was a light forest green jacket which she assumed to be Robins. Actually the entire ensemble looked as if it had come directly out of the mans personal closets.

When the woman didn't respond, she shot her eyes back to the archer behind her. His attire was different to. The clothing in which he had left on was barely hanging on to him. At best it was shredded in certain areas, revealing a large scar that ran from his ear slicing across his torso. His face held no answers for her. The blur of emotions he was withholding clouded his eye's, only adding to her suspicions, not easing her fears.

Her eyes shifted back to the woman before her who was now staring directly at her. Her penetrating gaze made Snow gasp. It was as if the woman was staring at her in the hopes to convey a message. Her deep brown eyes were wide, begging. Begging for Snow not to ask anything further. To instead, take her in and leave her questions for later.

She nodded slightly, understanding and did just that.

"Well why don't you come in. I assume you both could use some rest and a warm meal."

Snow felt her stomach twist at the look of utter thankfulness that spread across her ex-stepmothers face.

She might not know what transpired between the Queen and the archer to make them act like so, but she was definitely going to find out.

xxx

Regina awoke to excruciating stinging.

It felt like her leg was splitting open from the inside.

Immediately her hands shot down to her thigh and she nearly shot them back just as fast as her skin felt like it was on fire to her touch. It felt like molten lava had taken over her blood stream and was spurting out of her like a volcano.

She tried to move, to adjust her body so that she could see her leg, but she couldn't. Every movement, every breath sent another severe gush through her system.

She released a high-pitched scream, her face twisting in agony. It was deafening.

She felt like she was burning from the inside.

She ripped the blankets covering her, twisting her leg as she did resulting in another strangled cry. She couldn't breathe.

She was still scorching. Her body overheating turning her red-hot, she was surprised the bed she lay on hadn't shot up in flames.

Her eyes began to burn, tears streaming down her face. She felt them only for a moment before she would swear they evaporated.

She needed it to be over. She needed it to end, but there was nothing. Nothing she could do.

Another cry ripped through her before she felt hands covering her, picking her up.

She bit back a cry as the searing pain tore through her again. This time shooting from her leg up to her chest.

She was moving, being carried. And fast. She tried to open her eyes to see whose arms were around her, but she couldn't. They were sealed shut, burned into place. She couldn't breathe. All she could do was hold on as if her life depended on it.

It wasn't until she felt the water rushing over her, her leg completely submerged and her corset now completely undone before she could focus. She opened her eyes.

The first all she saw was white, and then the colors started to fade in.

She was outside. She could feel the grass under her fingertips and the breeze in her hair. She finally felt a bit of comfort, but that didn't last long. Suddenly another pulse shot through her, this time harder and more pungent.

It felt like a whole swarm of bees had surrounded her, all stinging her at once. There were hundred of holes now forming on her leg. Ripping open as the water rushed over her. She let out a blood curdling scream before she felt herself being hoisted up again.

Then everything went black around her.

xxx

It wasn't a bed she was in when she awoke this time. No this time she was sitting upright, her injured leg propped up by pillows, resting on a stump.

She blinked trying to clear the sleep from her eyes.

It was midday judging by the position of the hazy sun over the fields.

She took a moment to take in her surroundings. She was sitting in an overly large wooden chair that looked like it had also been specially cushioned by pillows. It seemed like whatever it had been that had attacked her leg was gone now. She glanced down to try and get a look at her injured thigh, but saw nothing but white.

Her leg had been wrapped again, this time with thicker straps of fabric.

The thief must have switched to ripping up a heavier material in order to stop her blood flow from soaking through so quickly.

She shifted carefully to get more comfortable. But when she felt no bolt pain from her leg paused, and then moved again.

Nothing.

She felt a smile grace her face until she realized that not only could she not feel any pain... she couldn't feel anything below her waist.

Quickly she shot her hands down. She picked at the wrappings, pinching her leg as she did so.

Nothing!

The wrappings weren't budging. She let out a grunt of frustration and yanked at the offending fabric.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Her eyes snapped up to the unannounced presence in the room. The thief had entered from the door on the left. Seeing him, she did a once over, noting that he held a bundle of logs in arms as if to start a fire. But when he saw her, hell bent of removing the fabric casing around her leg, he nearly dropped them all.

"Stop, stop, stop!" He said, setting the logs down hastily by the hearth.

He had rushed over to her, removing her hands from her bandages with one swift movement.

"Let go of me thief!" She spat.

"Your Majesty, you need to keep you bandages on," He began, but she wasn't listening. She couldn't feel her leg and she needed to see why. She struggled against him, only resulting in his grip tightening around her wrists, pinning her back to the chair. "Regina!"

She stopped. Again with her name.

She stared up at the man that was holding her, currently cutting off her ability to move. Every time he uttered her name she seemed to freeze. It was like he had some spell over her an his voice was the key.

Regina looked into his eyes. They were close again, much like a night prior when he had fed her and then hovered over her and she had almost kissed him. For a moment she wondered why she hadn't. He had been so close and she could plainly see that he had wanted it to. But as he moved, readjusting the pillows that she had displaced in her fuss she remembered why.

His arm. The tattoo of the lion. _Soul mates. _

She sucked in a breath as he balanced her leg again upon the feathered padding.

He looked up confused, "Did you feel that Milady?"

"Wha- no." She responded as she flicked her eyes away from him intense gaze. "No, I can't actually feel anything."

He only nodded as if that was the answer he had been expecting.

Regina frowned, "Did you already know that?"

He nodded again.

"How?" She questioned.

The thief sucked in a deep breath, fluffing the end of on more pillow before he spoke, "Well, since I was the one to numb it, I would hope that I would know."

Her mouth formed a small 'o' as more confusion flooded her.

"Numb it? Why?"

"It was the only way to-" his voice trailed off as if what he was about to say caused him some sort of physical pain. His hand had unconsciously started drawing circles on her leg. She only knew, since she couldn't feel his movement, because she had been staring nonstop at his strong hands. They had been flexing, clenching and unclenching while he spoke to her.

He was nervous.

She could see the signs of his anxiety etched in his face. That did nothing to calm her already rattled nerves.

"Thief?"

His eyes shot up, "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

She was stunned. "I always call you that?"

"No," he said, shaking his head almost vehemently, "No, you haven't. Not last night you didn't."

She blinked, shocked by the actual hurt that she saw in his eyes as he spoke. Maybe she had misjudged the pain that she had thought his words were causing him. Maybe it wasn't the words he would say that scared him, but the ones she would.

She took in a deep breath, trying to regulate her breathing as it had sped up again.

"Well what would you like me to call you?" She muttered.

For the rather large man that he was he seemed almost like a small, hurt child at that moment. When he responded all she saw was the vulnerability in his eyes.

"By my name," He said.

When he didn't say anything further but rather continued to stare at her, she began to feel uncomfortable and flicked her eyes away yet again from his gaze.

"Robin then," she said. For a moment she would have sworn that a small smile ghosted his face when she let his name roll off her tongue. It felt nice. The name fit him and she found that she liked saying it more than his given nickname of 'thief.'

"Well, Robin, do you care to tell me exactly why you saw fit to numb my leg and then bind it until I couldn't feel it anymore?"

"To stop the screaming." He answered instantly.

She paused, her blood running cold. _Screaming? What screaming_?

And then it hit her. Waves and waves of emotions mixed with memories, coming at her like a tsunami.

There had been blood, so much blood. It hardly seemed like it was going to stop. She had cried, burning tears, screaming out into the dark as if her shouts of agony would somehow help ease her pain.

_Pain_. She had been in so much pain.

She remembered passing out countless times, but every time there was pair of arms. Catching her, protecting her, holding her up, because she couldn't do so herself.

He had been there. Watching over her. And apparently bathing her, she noticed as she surveyed her ensemble.

There were no more dried blood stains on her dress. As a matter of fact there was no longer

a dress to be found. Just a loose shirt and a pair of over size pants that were rolled up as to not add any extra pressure to her wounds.

He had changed her. Suddenly she felt utterly exposed in front of him, as if she were sitting there in nothing more than the skin she was born in.

She wasn't embarrassed about her body. Quite the opposite actually, but there was something about this. Something about the fact that he had seen her when she was helpless. He had seen her and bathed her, and cared for her. It was intimate. That in itself sent a shock through her system, following the path that her spine laid out.

She didn't know whether it was a rush of gratefulness that she felt towards the man or attraction. Regardless, he had begun his nervous fidgeting again, twirling his fingers in lazy swirls on her knee.

"Thank you."

His head snapped up, "What?"

"You heard me."

A slight smile grew on his face, perking up the corners of his lips.

Regina thought he looked rather attractive in the midday light. The way his face was lit, drawing attention to his strong jawline. His eyes were once again staring at her and she couldn't help but wonder what thoughts were running through his mind.

"So, where are we anyway?" She asked when the silence had gone on to long. He turned gesturing his hand out to the room, bringing it back around to them.

"Welcome Milady, to the Merry Men's camp." He said with a mock bow.

"What? No way, were not-?"

"Mmm, I do believe we are." He nodded.

"You brought me here?"

"Well it was close, and it's the only place I know that came prestocked with blankets and the necessary supplies."

She released a huff of disbelief. She couldn't believe that he had brought her, the _Evil Queen_ of all people, into the heart of his camp.

Everyone knew that the whereabouts of the Merry Men's camp were a secret. Whispers about it's location had circled round the castle back when word that the King of Thieves himself had made his was to the Enchanted Forest.

Regina however had been much more interested in perusing Snow White to exact her revenge and therefore hadn't given much care to the location of the secret hideout.

But now, being inside of it, she took a moment to admire the place.

It was a what she would call a overtly homey cabin for a nomadic woodsman. It was small but roomy. There were a plethora of art pieces decorating the walls. From tapestries to crests. There were tarps and scarves scattered about, creating an almost gypsy like atmosphere.

On the wall there was a large window that looked as if the glass had been doubly reinforced as to withhold from any attack from the outside, natural or not. And in the corner was a reading nook. There were covers dispersed all over the floor. Some hefty, long reads and an abundance of smaller more colorful titles. She noticed that amongst the chaos of pages there were small toys thrown here and there as if they area had been inhabited by a young child.

It was only then when she remembered that the thief did in fact have a son.

"Is this _your_ home?" She asked.

"Quite observant aren't we? Why, what gave it away. Was it the bows?" He said gesturing to the walls. There was a multitude of bows hanging from different points in the cabin. Each decorated and intricately designed. All were in different sizes as well. Some long, some short, some wide and some thin. She was impressed with the sheer number of arrows he had, that all seemed to be in their correct spot, each facing the same way. She hadn't even noticed them until he mentioned it.

"No," she said at last.

"Oh? Then pray tell, what was it?" He asked.

"The smell."

Robin looked confused. His brow made a downward curved line as he looked back at her as if to ask her to clarify what she was talking about.

Regina cleared her throat, "It smells like the forest in here. And well-" she began.

"Well what?"

She sighed, "You smell like a forest."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

The grin that had been merely a whisper on his face grew. He ducked his head and Regina noticed, not for the first time, how he bit his lower lip lightly trying to hold back his smile.

"Hungry Milady?"

"Huh?" Regina said, shaken out of her daze.

He gestured to the fireplace, where the begins of a meal sat, waiting to be prepared.

"Oh, yes." She said, just as her stomach let out a low growl, "I think my body would be appreciative of something warm to eat other than soup."

Robin smiled.

"As you wish."

xxx

Snow walked posthaste down the long hallway.

She had been patiently waiting for the right time to approach, giving Regina time to get back, eat, shower and change her clothes. She had waited and waited. She had even tried to sit down and have a quite meal with her husband, but the anticipation was killing her.

She had to know what happened.

She turned the corner that lead to the corridor of Regina's rooms.

There was almost an odd feeling in her stomach as the wave of nostalgia rushed over her. She had walked those halls so many times as a young girl, and then snuck through them many times in her youth, avoiding the black knights of Regina's guard. Unbeknownst to the Queen, Snow had seen her stepmother many times over the years that she had been hunting her.

Every full moon she would slip into the castle, undetected by way of back doors and the chambermaids halls.

She would climb up the jagged outer walls and hide in the rafters and watch. Every time her heart sank. There would be Regina, normally pacing or sat talking to her grand mirror. She turned darker and darker with every visit. Snow had watched, month by month, as the woman who she had once called mother turned further and further away from the light, until one day she could see it no more.

She remembered that day clearly. She had seen it. The light that had been in the woman's eyes, the light that had given her some sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe she could return to the woman she once was, was gone. Replaced by a dark hole, deep and endless like the center of a vortex.

Snow had cried herself to sleep that night, and every night for the remainder of her time in the forest.

Turning the corner she pushed back those old emotions.

Things were different now.

Regina _had_ changed. She _had_ regained that sliver of hope. And it had all come because of her, having Emma who birthed Henry.

A smile graced Snows lips. She found herself more confident as she knocked on the door. She only hoped that whatever she was going to uncover about the week Regina had spent with the archer hadn't sent her spiraling back.

xxx

Robin paced in the corner of his room.

He was confused.

This last week for him had been the most tiring and strenuous week that he had ever spent in the Enchanted Forest, _ever_. But it had also been the best.

He had gotten to know her Majesty, and really know her. He had learned her habits and her routines. He had learned how she liked her toast and the odd way in which she buttered bread. He had learned just how much pain she could handle and how much she hid it when she was hurt.

He had learned what made her tick and what made her laugh. He had especially loved hearing her laugh. And being the person to put that beautiful wide smile upon her face when she did so filled him up on the inside.

He had met her that week, Regina, not the Queen she masqueraded as.

That was all it was. A mask. For she was so much more.

She was complex and intricate.

Whenever he uncovered another one of her many facets another layer shimmered to the surface.

They had both shared their stories. Him trying to share only the smallest bits and pieces in order to turn the conversation back to her. He wanted to know her, fully.

There was time for him to share his past later, if she wished it.

But since they had been stuck to his cabin, with no where else to go as her leg healed, he hadn't wanted to waste a second talking about himself. So he let her share, and share she had.

He had actually been surprised at how open she was with him.

Not at first. At first she had been as cold as a rock. Her face like stone whenever he passed her by. But on the fourth night of their confinement, she had come around.

It was like something in her had switched and her whole demeanor had changed.

It had been when he was over the fire, stoking it to keep the embers from dying out.

She had been asleep for most of the day, the fever that she had experienced over the night, finally cooling. She was constantly back and forth from hot to cold. He had given up on removing her blankets only to be told to put them back as she shivered again.

So he had opted to make a fire and keep a set of cool wash cloths by her bed side.

She had been sitting up when he turned around, staring out of the window to her right, lost in thought.

The starlight danced on her face, highlighting the sheen of sweat that was above her brow.

As he walked over to her to bring another wash cloth to her face, she turned back to face him, stopping him.

Without a word she had pulled him down to sit on the edge of her makeshift bed. She then unhanded him, twiddling with her thumbs for a minute before speaking.

He hadn't been sure what it was exactly that she had wanted to talk to him about, but he sure as hell wasn't going to miss it. So he had sat quietly, waiting for her to continue. And when she did he had been nothing less than shocked.

She began to tell him about her days as a young girl, running through the woods. Of how she had known every part of the forest around her house like it was the back of her hand.

She retold tales of riding her horse, Riocinante, through the fields. Of how being on the animal made her feel free, like nothing in the world could hold her back. He had made a mental note to take her riding when they returned.

Then she had gone on, speaking about the days in which her mother had sought to teach her magic and how she had denied it. She hadn't wanted anything to do with the art. But somewhere in there Robin knew something had switched, for she wasn't know as the most powerful sorceress of their time for nothing. But then she talked about happier subjects. Of the winters in the forest and building snowmen in the market square. She only mentioned her friend, the stable boy, and his sad passing briefly. But Robin took to be more than just a friend from the tone that her voice struck when she talked about him.

He had let her speak and he had enjoyed every minute of it. Making a comment here or there and interjecting to tell a tale of his own when she asked.

They had traded back and forth for hours, talking and laughing into the wee hours of the night, until the light had strewn in through the scarves hanging over the window casting jewel colored tones onto their faces. When he awoke he realized that they must have fallen asleep talking as he was stretched out on her bed and she was next to him, snoring lightly, deep asleep.

He had watched her, analyzing her face, from her long eyelashes to the faint scar just above her lip.

She was as beautiful, if not more so in her slumber.

The lines of worry and pain that tainted her face disappeared, enhancing only her fair skin and beauty.

He had never felt himself more attracted to her then in that moment. He actually had to remind himself that she was sick and in pain therefore needed her sleep, because he wanted nothing more than to wake her and talk to her again. Maybe to find out if she too shared the feelings that he held for her.

But he knew there was no way that she could.

She was a Queen and he was a thief. An outlaw. He was nowhere near worthy of her. The mere gift of being in her presence was more than he could have hoped to ask for.

But there was something about her.

Something that made him want to buck all of society and their ideals. Something that made him want to fight for her. To keep her alive. To save her. To make her his.

And he had decided to try to show her how much he cared that weekend. So that was why he was confused as he paced in his room in the south wing of the castle.

No where in their time together did she give him a sign that she was opposed to any of his advancements. Besides the first night, when he had been sure that she was going to kiss him before she pulled away.

She had actually been encouraging him, he thought in retrospect as he reviewed their time together in his head.

But as they had neared the castle on the seventh day, all that had changed. The familiarity, the friendship that had blossomed between them was gone. Crumbled away like the walls around her heart that he had worked so hard to tear down.

xxx

"So." Snow began.

Regina internally sighed. She had known the woman wouldn't be able to stay away for long. As a child she had had a curiosity bigger than her, that had gotten her in to trouble countless times. There was no way she could have assumed that it would diminish with her age.

She released a breath through her nose, "Just ask Snow."

"What happened between you and Robin Hood?"

Regina opened her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Regina, we both know something had to have happened." Snow almost begged as she scooted closer to her former stepmother, "Why else would you both have been gone for a week when we both know you could have found the witches monkeys in under a couple of hours."

The brunette moved, suddenly uncomfortable with her previous stepdaughters acute skills of observation. As she did so however, she struck a certain tender part of her thigh against the side table next to her and released a sharp yelp of pain.

"Did he hurt you?!" Snow said, as her eyes grew dramatically wide in horror.

"No," Regina responded, rubbing her leg where she had struck it, careful not to remove any of the bandages. "Quite the opposite actually."

"Oh?"

Regina exhaled. She knew that the woman wouldn't give up in her pursuit until she knew exactly what had happened over the week that she and Robin had been missing. She decided to take the quick, less painful path and just tell her.

"He saved me."

"Oh?!" Snow chimed, "Saved you? From what? What was it that caused you to need saving exactly? Did the monkeys attack you? Oh! Did the Wicked Witch find you?! Regina!"

"Stop Snow!" She snapped, ceasing the woman's incessant chatter. Regina's head was still swirling from her bodies over exertion on her way to the castle and the lack of proper healing herbs. She couldn't handle an anxious Snow White chirping away in her ear, fawning over her as if she were one of the injured birds she used to bring to the castle.

"No, the witch didn't find us," She started, "It was the damn monkeys. They attacked us just outside of Farthing Woods."

"Oh?" Snow prodded.

"Well, just one to be exact. It took a chunk out of my leg and gash across Robin's chest before he shot it." She shifted again, trying to find a more comfortable position for her aching leg. "But it was already to late. The beasts claws were poisoned."

"Oh my goodness Regina! Are you alright?" Snow cooed.

Regina tried to push down the bile that grew in her throat, threatening to come out as the woman fell all over her.

She brushed the woman's pawing hands off of her as she spoke, "I'm fine dear. Just a bit stiff."

"But, if he was the one to heal you then why are you treating him like he's the annoying pebble in your shoe again?" She asked. "Regina, what else aren't you telling me?"

The very annoyed Queen rolled her eyes. There was no escaping the younger woman's endless pestering.

"Regina?"

"Nothing!" She yelled, silencing the woman. She released a frustrated huff. "That's just it! Nothing happened, no matter how much I may have wanted it to, I-I just couldn't let myself, and he has his stupid honor complex... so there's nothing to tell because nothing happened."

Snow sat back, digesting the new information that the Queen had just shared.

So she had been right in her thought process. The Queen did harbor some type of feelings for the archer, whether they were deep or not, they were there bubbling under the surface. The man seemed to have unnerved the normally detached Queen. But Snow knew, when Regina felt something she felt it with her whole soul. And whatever it was that she felt for the man across the castle, it had caused her to come back in touch with her emotions.

Snow smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Snow said.

"You're smiling about what I just said. Stop it." Regina snapped.

Snows smile only grew larger as the woman grew more and more frustrated. "I'm not smiling about what you said. I'm smiling about what you didn't."

"What?" Regina questioned, the expression on her face telling Snow that she had confused her to no end. She clarified.

"Regina, no matter how much you may pretend to dislike Robin, he's gotten to you. You can't lie to me, I can see it in your eyes." She said, nudging her, "You like him, don't you?"

Regina refrained from rolling her eyes yet again, "Did I _not _just say that?"

"Well then what's stopping you?" Snow questioned.

"What's stopping me? I think you mean, what's isn't stopping me?!"

"Regina no one wants your happiness here more than I do." Snow interjected, "And Regina, you're the Queen. I can confidently say, there is no one stopping you from getting your happy ending but yourself."

The Queen looked confused and slightly maddened, as if Snow's words had angered her. Snow reached for the woman's hands which were clasped together over her lap.

"He's not my happy ending." _He's my soul mate,_ she thought. She tried to remove her hands from Snows grip but the woman held strong.

"Well he sure seems to make you happy."

Regina sighed, giving up on struggling to break her hands free. She looked up when the woman pulled her closer.

"Why don't you go chase it? Let go and follow you heart for once, Regina?"

_That was just it,_ Regina thought, it was her following of her heart all her life that led her to so much pain and heart ache. She had followed her heart with Daniel when everything in her mind had screamed at her to head her mothers warning and stay away from him. Now he was dead. She had followed her heart when she adopted Henry, and now he was lost to her forever. She was driven purely by emotions. Very rarely did she listen to logic.

But it wasn't her mind that was getting in the way of her from pursuing the feelings that she held for the thief. In this situation it was her battered heart. It had been hurt one too many times, and knowing what she now did about the man, that he was her soul mate, that they were destined to be, she was afraid.

She wanted him. Badly.

And not in a physical way. She wanted to know him, all of him.

Over the week they had spent together she had gotten to see his caring side. He truly was a good man that put the needs of others before himself.

He had taken care of her when she hadn't asked and frankly didn't deserve it. He had carried her, bathed her, healed her and taught her how to walk again.

He had been with her when she awoke in her fits of rage due to the poison that was attacking her system. And when she slept, he had watched over her, changing her bandages and applying cool rags to her head to keep her fever at bay.

He had shown her more love and caring than anyone ever had in her entire life in one week and she couldn't help but feel for him.

He was beautiful. He had a kind soul. And he wasn't afraid to stand toe to toe with her when he needed to.

And the way he said her name.

It was like he had called her beautiful and lovely and worthy all in one small word.

She wanted to know every part of him and he had seemed to want the same from her. But she was afraid. Afraid that if she truly did open up and let him in, that what he would find inside of her would scare him away.

She wasn't the little naive girl that had found him because of some pixie dust, back in a tavern in her youth. No. Now she was mature. Scarred by the darkness that had taken a hold of her heart. She had let it overcome her and take complete control of her. She had done terrible things and she didn't know if their apparent bond was made to handle that.

She shook her head, feeling Snows warm hands rubbing circles over hers.

"Regina, he's stronger than you think." She spoke as if she had heard all of her thoughts. "You wont know how he feels about you unless you ask."

Regina took a steadying breath. It was as if something was coming alive inside of her as Snow spoke.

"Regina." She heard Snow say again.

She looked up at her former step daughters eyes. The green spheres danced with excitement.

"Go find him." She said.

And with that she was off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>do leave your burning requests in the comments and remember to let me know your thoughts on our nickname and Sir Dimples! You can find me on Twitter at RuffledParasols ! thank you for reading! x<em>**


	16. Before

**Hello Ruffletes! Just a short snippet that I had saved while I'm working on a few bigger one shots! A few early requests that I've held onto for a while shall be posted in the next couple of days & a surprise! Muahha! Oh what fun! Be excited,you've got some good stuff coming your way! (; some s'mores i hear!**

**_On a more important note:_ It has been decided, first, THANK YOU to all of you who have cast your votes for the next set of stories! It looks like we shall be having what I'd like to call the** "12 Days of Outlaw Queen Christmas AU's!" **I'm going to try and post a new one ever 2 days in order to get them out before Christmas! SO LEAVE COMMENTS WITH YOUR OQ AU PROMPTS! AND... It looks like **Sir Dimples** shall be becoming it's own mini series fic! HORRAY! Since there is so much love and support for those one shots, (thank you, I really love DimplesQueen so much!) I really want to do this mini series well, so I shall still be taking your requests as they give me so many ideas to write! And I shall be making a completely separate fic titled: **Sir Dimples Adventures with the Queen, **and** **reposting the chapters that I have in this fic before posting new ones to make it easy to read... However, here's the catch - I shall be sending out the first new Sir Dimples chapter AFTER the mid season finale! Thanks to those for the idea to make it the hiatus fanfic filler! **

**So there is some time to wait, but I proisme you, you have some good things to look forward to! Oh I can barely contain my excitement! This is going to be so much fun! Much love as always, Ruffles!**

**prompt:** _robin & regina morning fluff!_

* * *

><p>It was before.<p>

Before all of the mess and pain. Before everything about the little world that they had created came crashing in. Before, when they were happy, and all was right.

Regina woke up, rolling over in the warn bed to face the sleeping man next to her.

He was gorgeous. His skin touched by the sun that had been shining down on the little town of Storybrooke for the past week.

Her eyes followed the faint scar that cut through his mid section. The contrast of the light pink flesh to tan skin sent a shiver through her. She reached out tracing it with her index finger, lightly as to not wake him. She could still remember the day in which he had received it.

It had been back in the Enchanted Forest. Back when he had saved her from the attack from Zelena's simian army. Back, before she even had a clue how much she would fall for this man. He had gone after the winged beasts, the one that had attacked her, chasing it down, shooting it to the ground. He proceeded to nail the beast, the demonic monkey swinging its claws around wildly in pain. She had watched as he was impaled by the long talons at the ends of the beasts hands, slicing through the thief like he was melted butter. They had only just met moments before, but she had screamed like she would over someone she had known all of her life. Feeling her heart muscles tense at the sight of the injured man she had cast a fireball, disintegrating the beast into nothing more than a pile of ash. She rushed to the man who was lying an a heap on the forest floor. There had been blood, so much blood. He was bleeding profusely, his blood mixed with the beasts, rushing everywhere and she couldn't take it. She healed him, using up the remaining fragments of her magic before collapsing down in the dirt beside him.

She followed the jagged line that she knew so well, from his sternum down to where it dissapeared under the blankets at his navel, subconsciously.

It had been Snow who had found them. Lying down in the dirt, her arms wrapped around him as if maybe her embrace could keep him together. And she had. No one knew how he made it. The healers had said that it was nothing short of a miracle that he had lived what with all of the blood he had lost.

From that day on she had kept an eye on the theif. Yes, they had bickered, mostly throwing harmless jabs, only swearing at each other occasionally. But she had watched him. If he ever began to show signs of pain she would be there, at his side, ready to save him.

At the time she couldn't answer why, but she knew, somehow she had always known that there was something different about the outlaw. About Robin.

It wasn't until recently actually, when she first saw his tattoo in her sisters small shack that she figured out why.

She had initially run away, scared to go after him. Scared to dig up scars of the past. Regret and dispare over the life she had lost. But he had persisted, continuing to follow after her. Making it harder and harder for her to deny him.

When she had finally given in to the feelings she had been feeling for him she found herself experience the most freeing and exhilarating of feelings.

It had been a few weeks since then. She knew that she loved him but she wasn't confident enough to say it. If his eyes were any indication, she was pretty sure that Robin loved her back. But still. She had been hurt to many times, she really didn't have it in her to risk being hurt by the man who she had come to care for after she thought she would never be able to care again.

So she hadn't said it. Rather she choose to run her hands down his toned abs through the light dusting of chest hair.

He really was beautiful, even more so when he slept as it got rid of all of the worry lines he wore on his face everyday. For Roland, for his Men, and now, for her.

She stared at his beautifully relaxed face. He was perfect. She had fallen for him and she knew nothing would change that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>leave a comment with your AU requests for the '<strong>_12 Days of Outlaw Queen AU's'_ **! and feel free to tweet with the #12daysofOQ , as I shall be tweeting the updates there! much love x**_


	17. May I Have this Dance?

**Ruffletes! Welcome to the first of the** 12 Days of Outlaw Queen Christmas AU's! **(man that is a mouthful!) This first one was an idea of my own & I believe I smiled the whole time I was writing this. I probably look like a crazed lunatic... oh, yes, Biffy confirms that the woman behind the counter in this homey little coffee shop has been staring. Well la! I think you might join me in the infinite good mood when you read further! DO ENJOY! thank you for your AU submitions! My fingers really are going to fall off with all of your good ideas! Keep sending them in as there are 11 more to go!**

**Ps: I had "Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful" the Stuart Damon version and then "Falling In Love With Love" as sung by Rebecca Luker in the live Boys From Syracuse version on repeat in the background. However I did skip the ending of the first song every time... the shrillness of the womans voice just rubs me the wrong way :p**

**Oh and I don't know if you saw, but if you subscribe to me you might have noticed I have released a new fic... don't get your hopes up, it's not Sir Dimples.. but it is a holiday Outlaw Queen mini fic... If you like fluff (& Dimples Queen!) I would suggest you check out **Warm Hearts!

**Prompt: **_Robin & Regina Cinderella AU_

* * *

><p>"But your majesty!" Came the booming voice of Sir John.<p>

"No John! She is out there, I know it! And _this_, this shoe will help me find her!"

"But Robin!" John began, but he held his breath. He could see the determined look in his majesty, the princes's eye. He had known Robin for a long time. They had been friends ever since they were old enough to walk. Stealing sweets from the vendors in the market place and tugging on the little girls braids. He had always been able to read Robin. He knew what the prince was thinking, sometimes sooner then the prince knew himself! That was why Robin had taken him and his brothers in after his mother had past away unexpectedly. That was why he had knighted him and dubbed him as one of his royal guard, the personal protector to the prince. Robin was his best mate. And John knew that when Robin set his heart on something, there was no turning back.

He released his breath, "How is this _shoe_ going to help us?"

The prince beamed.

"Magic," was all he said. Robin clapped John on the shoulder in excitement before immediately rushing across the ballroom to the grand doors of the castle.

"Your Highness!?"

"Come on John!" The Prince yelled over his shoulder, "We have a wizard to see!"

xxx

Regina bolted into her stables, just barely making the fence separating her grounds from those of the castle before the moon hit it's peak over the grounds signaling that it was midnight in the Enchanted Forest.

There was a loud bang! And then a series of small pops and whizzes from the humans that had been driving her, quickly fading back into their animal forms. She jumped out of her carriage just before it to returned to it's regular state of an over large pumpkin.

Regina ran to the doors of the stables, swiftly slamming them shut before anyone could be made known of her returned presence.

She could hear the neighs of the horses behind her and the squee of the mice that had been humans only moments before.

She took a deep breath, trying to steady her fluttering heart.

_She had been at the ball!_ And not just any ball, but the ball that had been held as a welcome home ceremony for princes return! It was said to be the biggest event of the year, even bigger than her majesty's birthday. And she had danced, and twirled and had a merry time! It was almost to much for her as she remembered the details of the evening. There had been music, and snacks and dresses of every color and style. The men had been in their best suits and the women in colorful gowns. Their hair had been up and the music had been fast. And she had entered undetected by anyone in her glowing dress and shoes.

They had been a gift from her fairy godmother who had appeared in her room not hours before. The small fairy named Tink had introduced herself and them proceeded to tell Regina that she had to attend the ball for her true love would be there. But she had refused. When the squire had come to the Mills door a day prior, knocking and explaining how the Princes return ball was an event for everyone, Regina had been overjoyed. This would be the first ball she had ever been allowed to attend! Immediately she had gone back to finish her housework as to not get in trouble, but the moment she was done scrubbing the floors and dusting the window panes she had gone straight to work, making a dress for the event. She had worked the whole evening, skipping her dinner and working straight on through the night. It was in the wee hours of the morning, when the sunlight began streaming through her windows, that she had held it up, examining the finished product.

It had been beautiful. A light blue chiffon dress, dusted with flecks of pixie dust that she had received from her father before he had passed away. Her father had been a kind, affectionate gentlemen and Regina had loved him very much. He had always been there to take care of his family. But he knew that in order to keep his loved ones safe he needed to put the safety of his kingdom first. So he had left, going out to fight in the war against the orgers. But before he had gone he had given her a small vile of pixie dust.

_"For a special day."_ He had said, before pulling her into a hug and leaving her with her new stepmother and two step sisters.

That had been the last time she had seen her father. Word had gotten back to them a few months later that he had been killed in battle, slain by one of the many orgers that had taken over the Edge. She had been heart broken by the new but her stepmother did not seem to share the same anguish.

Her stepmother, Cora, had taken over her fathers lands almost over night. Casting out the old staffing of the Mills house hold, bringing in a few new ones that were not loyal to the old Miller.

She had revamped the acres of land that had once been used as free ground for Regina to run and ride her horses on, and cleared them to grow her acres of apple trees.

But Regina had been to saddened to notice the changes.

When her stepmother had cast her out of her room however and into the attic, it was to late to do anything.

So Regina had come to be under the stepmothers thumb, a servant in what used to be her own house.

She cleaned the estate everyday, sweeping up the fire places and taking care of her stepmothers cats. She even had to tailor to her two stepsisters, Zelena and Maleficent, every whim and fancy.

So when she had come down, dressed in her newly made gown she had not been surprised at the look of astonishment on her step families faces.

Their eyes had grown as big as dinner plates and their jaws had dropped as she made her way down the stairs. She couldn't help but smile when her stepmothers normally stoic face, showed all signs of actual emotion. She should have been alarmed however when the older woman stalked closer, a look a unstated wrath in her eyes.

She had reprimanded her for her foolishness. When Regina had argued that the squire had stated that every one had been invite to the ball, and that included her, Cora scoffed. She had yelled at her, forbidding her from stepping one foot outside the Mill doors, stopping her from being able to go to the ball.

Regina had talked back, trying to make her stepmother see reason. She had never asked for anything in all of the years that she had been her servant. She had done everything that Cora had asked without question or complaint. She dropped down to her knees and began to beg before she felt the sting of a hand on her cheek and another at the shoulder of her dress.

When she looked down it was all she could do not to cry. Her stepmother had torn her dress, a large rip from the sleeve across the bodice was now visible.

As the tears began to swarm down her face there was nothing but a smile on her stepmothers lips. They curved upwards as she ripped away another shred and another, her lips curling wickedly.

When the dress was nothing more then a pile of scraps, she had let out the most sinister of cackles followed by the hoots and hollers of her two daughters behind her.

They had left, singing their taunts and waving their hands as they headed off to the ball, leaving Regina behind in a heap on the floor.

Regina had cried.

She had cried over the ruins of her dress. She had cried over the fact that she wasn't allowed to go to the ball. But most of all, she had cried because she was alone and afraid.

Afraid that she may never get out. Afraid that she may never be able to find a way to leave and be happy.

So when the small fairy had appeared in her room, telling her that she was there to bring her to the ball to meet her true love, she had been skeptical. It wasn't until the little green woman turned her stepmothers cat, Cheshire, into a Thoroughbred that she began to believe in her powers.

Moments later Regina had found herself riding in the back of a magnificent horse drawn carriage, being driven to the castle.

She held her excitement in baited breath.

The small fairy had given her everything, transport and escorts.

She had even remade her gown, however she had changed the color and shape a bit to fit her better. It was now a deep blood red. Her fairy godmother had said it complimented her more, bringing out her eyes and the color of her skin. It was beyond beautiful.

Regina felt like a completely different person. The gown wrapped around her, hugging her every curve, fanning out at the hips like a princess. It faded into a sheer bottom, which allowed onlookers to see her shoes for they were magnificent. They glittered, catching the light and bouncing colors off of the walls as she walked.

Tink had used the remains of the pixie dust from her fathers vile to make them.

She felt like royalty, a far cry from a millers daughter turned house maid. And away she had gone.

She had arrived at the castle in moments with thanks from the magically driven carriage. She knew this was her one chance. Her one chance to break free from her bonds of servant hood. Her chance to get out of her home turned prison. Her chance to mingle and meet other inhabitants of the kingdom. Her chance to dance and be merry.

And it was only tonight, for at the stroke of midnight, the fairies magic would disappear.

So she had known what to expect and she had gone in with her head held high, as if she had been born wearing a crown.

All eyes had been on her the moment she walked down the steps. She felt her cheeks turn red like her dress as she made her way to the bottom.

She wasn't used to people staring at her for any other reason then her having soot on her face from cleaning the chimneys all day. But there was no residue on her face tonight. Nothing to mar her beauty from being seen.

She knew she was beautiful. Her father had always called her that as a little girl, but it had been a long time since she had felt so. Yet in her dress, made of silk and velvet, she couldn't help but feel like the belle of the ball.

Regina watched as the ladies stared and the men tipped their hats. She nodded back to a few of them, a shy smile forming on her face. It wasn't until she had made it to the other side of the ballroom that she realized she didn't have the slightest idea of what she was supposed to do.

But in that moment she had felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw one of the men that had been watching her as she entered. He bowed, asking her to dance and she was so overjoyed that she agreed eagerly. He whisked her away and they danced to one of the faster songs as the onlookers stared.

As the music switched so did her partners. Regina danced and danced, one song with a duke, another with a count. Each complemented her beauty, comparing it to the likes of a summer day. She was flattered. Never had she heard so many wonderful things about herself, from strangers no less.

She twirled once, losing contact with the earl that had taken her hand. She spun a little to fast however and began to lose her balance. She felt a white flash of fear jolt through her as she realized she wasn't going to be able to remain upright.

Her leg slipped out from under her and she began to descend. However right as she began to fall an arm shot out and caught her.

Regina released a sob of relief, looking up to thank her rescuer and paused.

Her eyes connected with his and she found that she lost all ability to speak.

He was charming. His face looked like it had been carved by angels.

She took in the long coat and lapels and realized that he must be a man of high ranking to be wearing such fine attire.

She gulped, nearly tripping over her feet again as she did so.

_"Be careful my lady,"_ said the fine gentlemen. Regina had never heard an accent like his before and found herself drawn in as he spoke to her,_ "We wouldn't want the most beautiful woman at the ball to come crashing to her knees no would we?"_

_"Well no, I suppose not."_ She had responded.

He stared at her for a long moment and she would have sworn her eyes must have glittered for how intense his gaze was. But then he seemed to remember himself and he pulled her up, from her awkward position, righting her back on the dance floor.

She took a moment to straighten her dress before she looked back up.

He was still there, looking at her like she was the most incredible thing he had ever seen.

She had felt herself going red again under his gaze. Then, as if it had stopped and only chosen to come back at that minute, the music started back up.

_"M'lady can I have this dance?"_ the man said.

Regina blushed at the full bow that he gave her. Holding his hand out, he bent down, exposing the top of his head to her.

She accepted gratefully and smiled when she saw the beaming grin that grew on his face because of her.

The moment they touched however it felt like she had been wrapped up in warm blanket. The feeling of warmth spread through her like a wild fire. He was only lightly grasping her hand in his, but she felt like he could have been holding her fully, his arms wrapped around her indefinitely. And they had danced.

The songs had been fast at first but began to slow with time. It wasn't until the songs had dropped to that of romantic nature and he had pulled her in closer to him. She could feel his breath on her exposed collar bone, making her shiver, and then she realized how long they had been together.

They hadn't broken apart all night, neither leaving each other nor the dance floor for more than a second at a time.

She looked back, feeling his hand on her hip move with her. For a moment she stared into his eyes and he stared back. And it was as if the whole world stopped existing and it became just the two of them, alone in the room.

His eyes bore into hers, as if he were trying to memorize every line on her face and hair on her head, and she did the same to him.

He was beautiful. His scent was alluring, but it was his lips that fascinated her the most. Her eyes dropped, now level with his mouth. She felt more than heard him take in a sharp gasp of air, before she felt his head lean in, just a decimal of a space closer.

She did the same, closing what was left of the breathing room left between them.

When they were no more than a hairs width apart she shot her eyes back up to his to see that he had closed his already. He was waiting for her to kiss him. Another jolt of warmth spread through her, making her heart jump and flutter with joy.

But all was for not when she heard the clock bell chime signaling that it was the dawn of midnight.

She gasped, breaking away from the handsome stranger in her arms.

She turned and ran.

She didn't hear him calling for her, she didn't see him tearing through the room to look for her, nor did she feel the loss of her left shoe as she had already left, running up the stairs and out to her carriage.

Regina rested her body against the doors of her stable. Closing her eyes she felt the fairies magic wash over her. Her gown falling away, replaced by the ragged remains of the handmade dress she had been in before. But she still felt a small smile form on her face.

She had had a perfect night. She had gone to the ball, she had worn a dress like all of the royal ladies of the realm, and she had danced with the most handsome stranger she had ever set eyes on.

And she had nearly kissed him.

She felt the blush climb up her cheeks as the heat rushed through her body at the thought of him. He had been so beautiful and kind. He had lead her on the dance floor, spinning and twirling together like their bodies had been meant for each other. And he had looked at her like she was more than a precious thing, but a treasure more valuable than gold. It was as if their souls had sought out each other because they had been meant to find one another.

She thought of his eyes and of his smile and she felt her heart leap as if it were trying to free itself from the confines of her chest to be with his.

That night had been her one night and she had danced. And she had felt love.

She rested her hand over her beating heart, opening her eyes.

And it hadn't just been him loving her, she had fallen for him the same.

Regina was in love with a man whose name she did not know.

"Oh my." She breathed.

xxx

Sir John and the Prince arrived at the entrance of the dark castle hours later.

"Are you sure my Lord?" John questioned. But Robin was having none of it. He dismounted his stead, making his way up to the dark doors.

With a knock the doors swung open and the Prince made his way inside.

John sighed, dismounting his horse as well. Gathering the bow and arrows that Prince Robin had left behind in his haste to find the wizard inside that could lead him to the woman that had taken his heart. His true love.

John had to refrain from rolling his eyes at his prince. He didn't believe in such things as love at first sight. And he knew that love, true love, was a miraculous thing and was only for the fated few that had the chance to find it and take advantage of it in this lifetime. He had it. He had known since the day he had met his beloved, Sarah, that she was the woman for him. But that had been different. He hadn't approached her about his feelings until years later when they had both grown into the people that they were going to be for the rest of their lives. But by then his love for her was so strong, even the strongest of army's could not break it.

But Robin chasing after a woman that he had only just met, that could not bode well John thought. He clutched the arrows in his overly large fists following his prince into the dark castle.

xxx

The dark wizards castle was intricate.

Sir John and Prince Robin found themselves going round in circles thrice before John had the idea to mark the walls that they had already passed as to avoid going backwards.

Finally they found what seemed to be the center of the palace.

It was dimly lit. There were no windows on the insides, or they were all covered by the large tapestries that hung from the vaulted ceilings all the way down to a heap on the floors.

John spotted a figure moving in the shadows and he pulled his bow.

"Oi Robin!" He yelled, "There's something behind you!"

The Prince turned to face whatever it was that had snuck up on him but he found nothing for the figure had disfigured into a cloud of smoke, reappearing in front of Sir John.

"There's no need for this, dearie."

John gasped as he laid eyes on the aureate skinned figure before him. The creature had the body of a man but the eyes of a beast. John gripped his bow tighter, only to have the thing before him push it away as if it were a handful of daises.

"John!" Robin yelled, pulling his knife from his back pocket, "What is that?!"

"Is that any way to greet your host?" The beast said, turning his putrid face towards the prince.

"Host? _You're_ Rumpelstiltskin?!" Robin questioned.

"Robin!" John yelled. He was stunned, he knew the legends of the infamous Rumpelstiltskin. He was a man in his youth, who had turned vile and gold like the straw that he spun after coming over with an unshakable greed and lust for power.

He knew that the beast was known for making deals and therefore the imp was not to be trusted. And if this was the wizard that Robin had been referring to John was willing to go ahead and knock on every door in the kingdom himself to find the maiden that had stolen his princes heart.

"What is it you want from me?" The imp said.

"I have come to make a deal with you," The Prince spoke. He held out the shoe that he had kept safely tucked away in his breast pocket. "I need to find the woman whose shoe this belongs to. She has stolen my heart and I believe her to be my true love."

"Yes yes," Rumpelstiltskin slithered as if he were part snake, "I can see the sickening love struck look in your eyes. Now tell me dearie, what's in it for me?"

"I can offer you gold-" Robin began but was cut off by a bellow from the man turned beast before them.

"NO!" The imp roared, nearly shaking the castle walls with his echos. "What use do I have for gold?! Why I can spin it with my own hands!" He said, flicking his wrists to personify his point.

"No, you are the Prince of the Enchanted Forest, dearie, I know you can offer me more then mere treasure from your daddy's vaults."

John and Robin both had to hold in their gasps as the imp took them by surprise with his affluence of information.

"Did you think I did not know that? Why I could smell the royal blood off of you for miles like I was smelling the bark of a cedar tree in the forest." he spoke. "So, what'll it be your Highness? Robin, is it?"

Robin swallowed, lowering his weapon.

"What is it that you want?" He asked.

The foul creature smiled wretchedly, making both John and Robin's stomachs turn. When the beast neared the prince, John pulled his arrow taught before he felt it poof away as if it had been taken from him by magic.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"I've grown tired of you pointing that thing at me," the auriferous man said.

"Now," Rumpelstiltskin continued, grabbing the glass slipper from the princes's hands. "Let's see who this belongs to."

The imp rubbed his golden green hands over the shoe. Moments later an image of the woman that he had danced with, the woman that had taken his heart in one night, was there, projected above the heel in what looked to be his memory of her.

She was beautiful. They were images of them, dancing, smiling, holding each other close.

Robin sighed, she was breathtaking.

But the imp turned on his so quickly, the image fading back into the shoe as quickly as it came.

"You're in love with Regina?! Why she's nothing more than a deceased millers daughter, a _servant_ maid?"

"Regina," Robin repeated.

The golden man thrust the shoe back at him.

"No I shant be helping you with that. She has nothing special about her to offer me. She should be easy enough for you to find." he said.

The shadow of a man began to walk away from the duo, but Robin called out, "How will I find her?"

"Why don't you try searching the chimneys!" the sorcerer yelled, and with that he was gone, engulfed by a cloud of smoke.

xxx

"Robin...Robin!"

"What John?!" Robin yelled back. He had had enough. He was in love with the woman named Regina and he didn't care what her social status was. She was beautiful and his soul seemed to call out for hers. He didn't need anyone trying to ruin his plans, especially not his best man. He rounded on his friend, exasperated.

"Your Highness, I suggest we devise a plan to find this woman."

The prince was stunned. He had expected another demeaning remark or a plea to stop his ceaseless search. They had been searching for days, day in and day out, knocking on every door with no luck. His men were tired. But instead of a call to stop it seemed that his friend was finally coming around.

They had made it out of the dark wizards castle alive and John was content enough about that to consider himself blessed. However he was tired, and sick of being on his feet. But he could see the determination in his Prince's eye. He knew that Robin would not cease his search until he found the woman that had made him lose so much sleep. So John had decided to stop browbeating the man and decided that he would help full force. But to do that they needed a plan. They needed to separate the men so that they could cover more ground quicker. He was sure that if that woman that had made the prince lose his mind was still in the Enchanted Forest, there would be no way she would be able to hide for long with the entirety of the royal army on their side.

That and he wanted to see Robin happy. He was his best mate and he had never seen him so passionate about something before in his life. He wanted nothing but the best for his friend. So he spoke again.

"If we were to separate the men, send out one squad to the west, one to the east, one to the south and we take the north, then we will cover more ground and find your woman faster."

The prince beamed.

"Thank you dear friend."

John nodded and they did just that.

xxx

Regina swept the dirty kitchen floors. The dust kept swirling in the wind from the cracked open windows. Catching in the breeze and whirling around her, making her sneeze.

It had been nearly a week since the ball.

She had remained undetected as she had snuck back into the manor. However it was the next morning when she had awoke to her step mother leaning over her, holding up one glittering heel.

She had been punished severely.

Her stepmother had tortured her with countless tasks around the house. Arranging and rearranging the heavy furniture. Cooking food at hot temperatures, only to have to remake them when Cora decided she did not want the dish after all.

She had worked her non stop for a week. Trying with all of her might to get her to tell where she had gone to that night. Cora did not know where she had gone, all she knew was that she had disobeyed her and left the confines of the house.

But Regina refused to tell her. She would not reveal that she had indeed been at the ball and danced with the most gorgeous man.

No, she wouldn't let her step mother take that from he. She knew that the wicked woman would twist her happy tale into nothing more than a young naive girls fantasy.

So she put up with the endless tasks.

She wiped the sweat from her brow as a knock came at the doors above.

She heard the sound of her step sisters rushing to the entrance, the scuffle of their heels on the marbled floors was like that of nails on a chalkboard.

The doors opened and she could just make out the sound of muffled voice, speaking at the entrance way.

There was a shriek followed by noises of rapid shifting, furniture moving and excitement.

Then suddenly all noise stopped.

The sound of booted feet retreating back to the exit and then the soft thud of the grand doors shutting.

Regina set down her broom, turning to the window behind her.

She could just see the top of the street through the slim crack. For a moment there was nothing and the she saw the hooves of multiple horses, followed by the boots of the men of the royal guard.

There were multiple guards, all heading out of the manor to circle around one person. She squinted.

She could just barely make out the back of the light haired man in the center. Then Regina lost her breath.

_It was him! The man she had danced with at the ball! He was there!_

She could just make out his long coat and sash across his chest. He was clad again in his luxurious attire. There were multiple brass buttons and medals pinned to his breast, and then she realized something that she had not before.

There was a reason he had seemed so familiar. He was dressed like royalty. He was one of the Prince's men, one of the royal guard!

Regina gasped at her realization._ She had danced with one of the Prince's men at ball! And she had almost kissed him!_

She felt her face light on fire with embarrassment. And now he was just outside her door.

She could just barely see the crease on his brow as he spoke to the men. Then he pulled something out of his breast pocket.

It glittered as it caught the rays of the morning light.

She felt her heart flutter when she realized what it was.

_Her shoe!_

He had the other half of her shoe and he was using it to direct his men. _He was looking for her!_

Regina let out an involuntary high pitched squeak and ran, as fast as her legs would carry her.

She made her way up the stairs from the kitchens. Round the sculptures and down the long hallway to the grand entrance way.

Her step sisters were there, sitting sullenly in the corner of the room. They yelled as they saw her, saying that she was tracking dirt throughout the house, but she didn't care. She burst through the doors.

The light hit her the moment she stepped outside, blinding her momentarily.

When her vision came back however there were no more guards in front of her door. Instead there was the dust from the horses horses.

She turned to the left, her eyes following the hove prints.

She could just see them, making their way back down the path of her home.

She yelled for them to stop but no one seemed to hear her.

Regina tried again but her voice stopped in her throat as she felt felt the pain of multiple hands grabbing at her, pulling her back into the house.

She kicked and screamed but it was no use. They were gone, he was gone.

She stopped fighting, giving in. She felt her feet being dragged up the stone steps, she knew she would receive a punishment for messing up the pristine floors. But she didn't care. She felt faint. Like there was a giant whole where her heart had once been. It was as if the hands on her back were claws, that had gripped her, tearing through her and removing her heart form her chest. She was dragged back into the house when suddenly another hand shot out and grabbed her.

Regina opened her eyes to find that she was staring back into none other than those of the handsome strangers.

"Regina? Is that you?"

Regina gasped. _He knew her name! _She was so stunned staring back at him that she forgot to speak.

When her stepmother grabbed her again however she let out a yelp.

"Unhand her madame! Can't you see that that's hurting her!" The light hared man bellowed.

"But Your Highness.." began the voice of her Step mother behind her. But Regina heard no more past that.

_Highness?_ Surly Cora was mistaken. He was one of the prince's royal guard. No more than a humble knight, a step below royalty, but a hundred steps above her. He couldn't be anything other than that, could he? He couldn't be the prince himself. _Or could he?_

Regina shook her head, trying to focus on the man that was currently holding her, in the same awkward position that they had met in.

He was speaking to her step mother but she couldn't make out the words. She could only see him. His beautiful face hovering above hers.

"You-" she breathed. Suddenly the man ceased his talking, staring down to look at her.

"Regina?" He spoke.

"H-how do you know my name?"

The man beamed, his smile stretching widely from ear to ear. Regina thought it made him look that much more alluring.

"I have been searching far and wide for you m'lady." He spoke, not failing to remain smiling as he did, "Have you not heard the news or seen the signs?"

Regina shook her head. She hadn't been allowed to set foot out of the manor since the morning after the ball. Her stepmother had watched her like a hawk, making sure of it. She had only thought it was Cora's sick way of punishing her, by not letting her enjoy the freedom that she had once had as a child. But now she wasn't so sure. Maybe she had known, maybe her step mother hadn't been so clueless to her whereabouts on the night of the ball. Her thoughts whirled round but they seemed to come to a stop as soon as the man presented the glittering shoe that he had been holding in his hand.

"Regina," he began, setting her down lightly on the stone steps, "May I?"

For a moment she was confused until he nodded from the shoe to her uncovered feet.

She felt the heat of embarrassment burn threw her at the sight of her dirtied soles, but he didn't seem to mind. Only then did she realize how she must have looked.

She had been cleaning chimneys all night and the kitchens all day. There must have been soot on her face and cinder in her hair. She wanted nothing more than to run away, to disappear, to not let him see her like this. But he didn't appear to care.

He leaned in, kneeling down to face her. His light touch on her ankle sending shivers through her whole body. She held her breath as he lowered the sparkling heel to her. It slid on without pause over her small foot, fitting her flawlessly as if it had been made just for her, because it had.

She felt his grip shake ever so slightly on her leg as he looked up at her. When their eyes connected again however she felt a pull so strong it was almost unbearable. It was like ropes had shot out and wrapped themselves around them, tugging at her, pulling at them to be together.

"Regina, it's you." He whispered.

She felt a small smile grow on her lips as she answered, "It's me."

The man let our a breath that sounded like a small cry of joy.

"You seem to know my name," she continued as he moved closer to her, "But I have yet to learn yours."

By now the gorgeous stranger had gotten so close, she could see every fleck that made up his azure eyes. He placed his hands on either side of her cheeks, cupping her face lightly.

"Robin," he spoke, "My name is Robin. You may know me as Robin of Locksley but I would prefer it if you were to call me Robin."

"Robin." she repeated.

Regina couldn't believe it. The man she had danced with, the one who had held her in his hands so closely at the ball. He was there! He was there holding her again, cupping her face with his warm hands. And she knew his name. Robin.

Suddenly it hit her, Robin of Locksley as in _thee_ Robin of Locksley!

"Y-you're th-the -" she stuttered.

"The Prince," he finished for her.

Regina could only nod, her voice leaving her completely.

"Yes, of that I am guilty," he laughed.

Regina gasped. _He wasn't just any man in the prince's royal guard, he was the prince himself! _

"And I would love to ask, if it isn't to bold, but my men and I have been searching for you without rest since the ball and I am sorry if I have caused you any trouble, but I just had to find you because..._because I,_" he paused, his voice stopping as if he were searching for the exact words to explain his feelings.

"Oh spit it out Robin!" came a voice from behind him.

The Prince looked up, as if the gruff mans voice had stirred him into remembering that there were more people then just the two of them in the crowded entrance way of the manor.

"Yes, thank you John," he said back to the man who only smiled. Robin took in a deep breath, craning his neck back to see her. He steadied himself and then opened his eyes, staring into hers, "I was wondering if you would give me the honor of allowing me to court you."

"Pardon?!" came a high pitched, and very un-Regina like voice from Regina's body that she immediately detested the moment it came out.

The Prince only laughed, cupping her face once again from where his hands had fallen down to grasp hers.

"Yes, we've been searching nonstop," Robin continued. "And I'm sorry, I would have found you sooner if I had only been able to convince the dark one to make a deal with me in exchange for your location."

"Oh goodness!" Regina responded, alarmed. "I do hope that you didn't!"

She knew of the one that they referred to as the dark one. He was a sorcerer of the most sinister kind, a man who made her step mother look like a friendly pixie.

"No, no," Robin shook his head, "No, he wouldn't take my offer. Foolish man, I suppose he just didn't see in you what I do."

"And what is that?" Regina found herself questioning, more so his statement that he saw anything in her more than the soot covered millers daughter turned maid that she was, but he answered her just the same.

"Hopefully what you see in me," he spoke, his voice dropping into a soft whisper that caressed her skin like the touch of the finest satin, "A chance. A chance to be with the person we were destined to be with. A chance at love."

Regina's heart stopped.

_Love_. He had said love. _Could he possibly be feeling the same unexplainable feelings that she did?_

"So m'lady," Robin went on. "What do you say? Will you give a feeling struck man a chance? Would you allow me the honor of your hand and a promise that I would be the one that you would turn to whenever you feel the need to dance so beautifully again?"

Regina gasped again, realizing that if were to continue like this it would become the most unsightly habit of hers.

Robin only smiled as she sat there, dumbstruck. But then she heard the whispers of the voices around them and they sounded like music. Instantly she was brought back to the moment, only one week ago, when they had shared the same air and danced. He had held her in such a way that she had felt like she was floating. And now, in his arms again, she felt the almost unsettling sensation taking over every nerve of hers as if his touch was magic.

"Come on lass," came the voice of the man that had spoken before. Then there was a chorus murmurs from each of the countless men in Robins guard. She picked up a few encouraging statements and pleas for her to answer.

It was when Robins warm hands on her began to slip away that she realized that she had been shaking her head at the ruckus, making it look like she was answering with a negative.

"So that's a no then?"

"No!" Regina stated. She reached out, re-grabbing his hands that had snapped away from her as if they had been burned by a fire.

"No," she repeated and then answered with a, "Yes."

"Yes?" The Prince questioned, his brown creasing in confusion.

Regina merely smiled, her curved lips filling the expanse of her face beautifully, "Yes you may court me." she answered.

Robin let out a jubilant whoop. He proceeded to scoop her up, wrapping his strong arms under her, at the base of her legs, and spun them both round until Regina couldn't tell which way was north from south.

When he set her down again she was dizzy from the movement but lightheaded from the excitement buzzing through her.

"I cannot tell you how happy you have made me m'lady." Robin expressed.

"I only have one question for you," he continued.

"Oh? A request already?" she questioned with a raise of her brow.

The Prince smiled enchantingly. He took a step back, getting down on to one knee.

If Regina had thought that here heart had stopped before she had been wrong. She physically had reprimand herself by way of biting down on her tongue, to stop herself from gasping again.

Robin looked into her eyes and spoke, "May I have this dance?"

A sudden burst of euphoria exploded through Regina. That fairy couldn't have been more right when she had said that her soul mate resided at the ball a week ago. Never in her lifetime however would she have expected him to be such a wonderful man. Never would she have expected him to be a prince.

Without hesitation she took his hand.

"I think I would like that very much."

And dance they did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>there shall be 11 more updates to this mini series! make sure to leave your Outlaw Queen AU requests in the comments &amp; then check back in two days for the next instalment! #12daysofOQ if you want to keep track of the updates on Twitter! I am RuffledParasols! x<strong>_


	18. Prove It

**Bonjour Ruffletes! This update to the **'12 days of Outlaw Queen AU's'** is for **_MoreThanWants_**! I couldn't be more thrilled to post it, however I shall give fair warning. It kind of took on a life of it's own! I was literally getting ready in the bathroom and it hit me and I sat on the cold floor and wrote it! I had originally planed it to be light and humorous but then these college versions of our beloved characters just came out in me and I had to write them like this! Remember, it is an AU! I do hope you enjoy! And a big THANK YOU to all of you that went over, faved, followed and commented on **_Warm Hearts!_** It's next update shall be on Wednesday to answer a few peoples questions all at once! If you haven't read it, take a gander but only if you like snow, the holidays, DimplesQueen and a whole lot of warm fuzzy feels!**

**prompt:**_ Could you do a college AU? Like, I've seen them in my head sitting around a table in a coffee shop (them being OQ and various ensemble) and throwing quips and stuff back and forth at each other. I even have a little blurb, if you don't mind._

"'Yes, I thought so,' Robin hummed, rubbing his hand over his stubbled jaw.  
>'What are you, a psych major?' Regina snapped darkly, glowering over the rim of her cup of black Black Magic dark roast."<p>

* * *

><p>The Black Magic coffee house opened early and closed late.<p>

It was small and secluded, located on the ground floor, hidden below the library, back behind the music buildings and far enough away from the football fields so that melodramatic musicians and literary thinkers had a place to go and think their own solitary thoughts without the interruption of annoying jocks or the soon-to-be dropout drunkards. And therefore it was coveted quite frequently.

It was a little oasis in the bustling and busy college town of S.B. University. And it had the somewhat sexy and glamorous feel of a speakeasy. Since it's location wasn't widely broadcaster, and guests only knew about it by word of mouth, it boasted the most eclectic group of students.

Within the first few steps of the door, that doubled as the backside of the wall of contemporary literature in the library above, guests were hit with the warmth from the fireplaces, a nice respite from the frigid temperatures of Storybrooke, and the smell of freshly baked goods. 'It's Only Good When It's Hot' was their motto.

It was the favorite spot of all of the older kids on campus for it was only open to those over 21 since it served alcohol as a part of their full day menu. And it had just enough of a following from the students that raved about it in the back of poetry classes, that it was constantly busy, even on week nights.

But the small gang of friends always seemed to make there way in every week without trouble. They made their way back, going through the maze of mismatching seats and newly refurbished chess tables, to inhabit their plush booth in the back, behind the pool tables and across from the dart board.

Tonight, like on every Wednesday night, the small group met. Each trickling in after finishing up with their last classes of the day, filing up the booth one by one. It was their unofficial midweek coffee and stress relief. What with all of the challenging courses at S.B. It was their was of relaxing and unwinding.

Some nights they would sit at the table for hours, chatting about nothing and everything, laughing greatly and sharing meaningless stories and funny anecdotes. Other night they talked about classes and the massive amounts of homework that they had accumulated before deciding to blow through it and get it all done in a heap. But tonight, the mood was different all together. It was fast, and witty. The conversation was electric. As each member of the diverse group came in, more and more comments were added to the discussion and the retorts were fired back faster and even better than before.

"No, I'm telling you," T began. The girl had short blonde hair and her ears were slightly pointed at the ends, quickly garnering her the famed faeries nickname of Tinkerbell. But being a bit of a hipster, she proclaimed that she despised the Disney version of Peter Pan, since it strayed so far from the original story line and was utterly revolted by the very idea of being compared to the small, green clad pixie. But her friends knew her well enough to know that she found the name slightly endearing so they just referred to her as T for short.

T continued in reference to the the politics of fairy tales as bed time stories and their effect on children, a paper that Regina had just written and gotten a lower than her average score on, "They expand kids imaginations. Regina I think Madame French is right, in retrospect, they're all around a good thing."

"Yes, I thought so," Robin hummed, rubbing his hand over his stubbled jaw.

"What are you, a psych major?" Regina snapped darkly, glowering over the rim of her cup of black Black Magic dark roast._  
><em>

"Quite the opposite actually." He said.

"Yes, yes we know. The great Robin Locksley, writer extraordinaire. The man so talented at weaving words he even won the Belle French Young Writers Award his freshman year."

"Why I didn't know you knew so much about me." The man said, "Thank you Short Skirt for taking the time to read up on me."

Regina only scowled. Out of all the nicknames they had in their small group she hated his for her the most. There was T for Tink, Em's or Ma for Emma. They had Charming for David, because he somewhat resembled the Disney prince and had a moral code that was as impenetrable as brick wall. Then came Snow White for Mary Margret. Her's was in reference to the fact that she too was as much of a goody two shoes as David, and they were both dating. But Regina rarely ever saw her, due to the fact that she didn't go out on week nights, resorting to stay home and study. And last was Killian. They referred to him as his self proclaimed name of 'the Captain', though Regina liked to add Guyliner to the end to tease him since the man couldn't seem to get enough of the product. She was sure that the women behind the beauty counters at Macy's would never go out of business since he probably paid their way through school and first child by the excessive amounts that he bought.

But out of all of the group with nicknames, she had the most. There was Cheery, Short Skirt, TY for Too Young and EQ for Evil Queen. She knew how she had amassed the first few, the first in reference to her sport: cheer leading, the second to the uniform that she had to wear for such sports. The third was just a direct reference to her age, since out of the group, she was the youngest there. But the fourth stumped her. She was known on campus to be one of the nicest and most friendly of the freshman class, however she believed it was more a reference to her looks then anything else.

She had long dark hair that was usually up in a high ponytail to keep from swinging into her face as she jumped or flipped on the football field. Her features were sharp, the cheekbones she had been blessed with were high and she had a very prominent jaw line, but not so much to make her look manly. No, such was very much a woman and very much feminine.

What with all the stares that she received from boys and girls alike as she made her way through campus everyday, she knew she was at the very least, visually appealing.

She had naturally tan skin and supple lips. And her wide set brown eyes could pull anyone in if she opened them right, batting her naturally long eyelashes.

She didn't wear much makeup for her skin was basically blemish free and she only used a sparing amount of perfume as to not choke any of her girls up while they were out cheering on the field.

So she got used to the names and responded to each, however they only ever rubbed her wrong when they came from the man that was currently sitting across from her at the table.

He was tall and slender. His arms seemed to be the biggest part of them, for they stretched the thin white tee shirt and button up that he was usually in around their muscular form. Sometimes he wore a cap, but not a baseball cap like most of the male population at S.B., usually it was a twill one that a newsboy would wear. He stuck to the same kind of dark wash jeans and almost dress shoes, every once in a while throwing on a thick wool coat to shield himself from the wind.

He was the classic, sit in a coffee shop and write all day kind of guy.

There were splotches of black ink on his fingers from where he held his pen, and he always had an extra one or two in his breast pocket.

She referred to him as Bookie, or Teach, since it was his goal to become a literature professor at S.B. and take over Belle French's position and everyone knew it. He was most likely to be able to do it to. Madame French liked him like she had never liked any other one of her students. She prided his work and made examples of it in all of her classes. She even entered one of his pieces into a contest which he had won, ending him up with the nickname of the 'Outlaw' since his shot story series had been entitled_, _'The Outlaw King'.

Everyone in their odd little group responded to the names, but Regina despised it when he called her by hers. It was like he was saying it as a put down, trying to make her feel like she some how shouldn't be part of the group of friends.

She had found them all at a game one day. They had been out, watching the Wolverines - S.B.'s mascot - play and she had seen them walking away after the game was over. She had gone up, recognizing the two blondes that sat in front of her in her Communications class and was invited to coffee with them after. That's when she had been introduced to Black Magic and to the group.

She hadn't left since.

She was the youngest out of all of them and it didn't take long for them to realize when they all ordered drinks and she kept to her modest dark roast. It quickly became her favorite and they all quickly stopped consuming alcohol when she was around.

They were an odd assortment of people. Each very different, with no real correlation to the next, but they were friends, and the best of them. And Regina had grown to love them throughout the weeks they had all spent together, huddled in what they referred to as 'their booth.'

She looked up, eyeing the light haired and stubbled man across from her. He however, was the one outlier that she couldn't really explain.

When all of the other friends laughed and joked, and only shared the lightest of things with another, he flung retorts and sarcastic comments and all sorts of sass at her like it were going out of style.

But she flung them right back.

She had actually come to enjoy some of their conversations. Especially the ones where she was able to get under his skin, but today it seemed to be him that was doing that to her.

"Wow, okay, the ice front has set in." Emma said, volleying her eyes back and forth between the duo that were staring off at each other like an old western movie.

"Yeah, let's leave the to love birds to talk it out."

"Where are the boys?" Emma said again.

With that T and Emma vacated the slightly ripping leather booth looking for Killian and David who had already gone, leaving the cheerleader and writer alone at the table.

Regina leaned over the table, anger clearly coloring her voice, "Why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?" Robin replied.

"That! Make a fool of me, like I'm somehow not on you level of genius. Well newsflash Bookie, just because I wear a skirt does not make me lesser then you. The opposite in fact." She stated with a tone of finality.

"You think that's why I pick on you?'

"That's exactly why you pick on me!"

The writer smirked letting out an indignant huff which only seemed to rile the cheerleader further. Regina had had enough. She stood up with so much vigor it shook the small table violently.

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed, catching his 16oz black tea before it slid off the table and seared his pants to his legs. "What was that for?"

"I need a drink."

The cheerleader took off, heading in the general direction of the bar. Robin shoot out his hand, gripping her wrist before she could pass.

"Um, I do believe if I'm not mistaken that you can't have one. Technically m'lady, you aren't even supposed to be in here now are you Short Skirt?"

Regina huffed, rolling her eyes. She yanked her arm out of his grasp and turned, walking quickly the other way.

"Hey! Wait!"

But the cheerleader wasn't stopping. She was furious and Robin could see that clearly from the rigidity with which she walked, but he followed her, regardless.

He caught her in the back hall, just before she made the door of the women's bathroom.

"Hey, Cheery, wait."

Regina rounded on him, her long curls whipping around with such passion they could have broken glass. "What do you want?!"

Robin took a deep breath, subconsciously reaching for her hand again, realizing only to late that the entirety of her anger was directed completely at him, and was surprised momentarily when she whacked him away.

"Look," He began, "I was trying to say that I'm sorry. "

The fight she had been putting up as he tried to recapture her hands again stop instantly.

"You what?" She breathed.

Robin closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I-I never meant to degrade you or demean your chosen mode of sportsmen ship. You aren't dumb, you're not even half bad actually. Some of your literary work is incredible, I know, I've read over French's shoulder as she corrected a few of them. It's-it's just..." He paused, as if he weren't sure what to say next.

"Well don't let me stop you," Regina snarked. "What, cat got your tongue? Am I really witnessing the great Locksley stumped for words... figures it would be in the midst of an apology."

Robin took in yet another deep breath, "I'm not as great as you make me seem." He almost whispered.

"What?"

She could see that he was frustrated but she wasn't sure if it was more at her or at himself for not being able to find just the right words to express his thoughts accurately.

He began again, "Just like you don't fit in your cheerleader mold, I don't fit in the dark, methodical writer that sit's and broods in a coffee shop and never sees the light of day kind of mold,"

Regina arched her eyebrow.

"Don't say anything," he stated. She didn't.

"I-I struggle too." He admitted. "Maybe not when I put pen to paper, but when it comes to speaking, well at that I'm about as good as rubbish."

Regina tilted her head, intrigued at the constant flow of words that were currently coming out of his mouth that were not derogatory to her.

"And I only pick on you because- well..."

"Well?" She prompted.

"Ugh, it's so much harder to put into words when you do that."

"Do what?" She asked.

"Challenge me."

"Challenge _you?_ _You_ challenge _me_!"

"Yes, but only in retaliation!" Robin responded, louder this time. He moved closer, "I'm only a man, I've got to keep some shred of dignity, and with you, you seem to tear at every wall that I have built. You were the only that saw right through me the first time we met and have never let go of that. And for that I- I am grateful."

If she had thought she was before, now Regina was really confused. "Robin, I'm confused, what is that you wanted to say so badly that you followed me all the way over here?"

Robin sighed. He knew he was rubbish with words unless he had the proper amount of time to mold over. Scanning them, examine them, making sure the perfect choice to convey one emotion. But with her he knew there would never be enough time for him to find the right words. So he gave up trying to speak and he decided to do something completely unlike him.

He decided to let his actions speak instead of his words.

He shot in quickly, like a dart. Taking her by surprise when he connected his lips with hers roughly.

Regina let out a small gasp of surprise when his stubble ran over her cheek, but she quickly fell into the embrace when she felt his heart beating against hers.

His hands wound there way into her hair and she opened her mouth letting him in.

He was warm. There kiss was passionate, and quick, just like the words that they threw at each other. But it held so much more.

Through it he expressed the things that he couldn't seem to find the words to say.

He liked her. And from the moan she got when her hands accidentally ran over his sides, she guessed he liked her a lot too.

He kissed her like she was one of the women that he wrote about in his stories, and he were one of the men. The one's that were automatically hell bent against the other in their first meeting. Usually because there personalities were so much the same, that they could not stand each other. But then, in the last few chapters, after a turn of events or interference from a trusted friend, they both realized how much they truly felt for one another and then shared the most passionate of embraces before promising that they would belong to each other forever.

It felt like that, but sweeter.

He was sweeter. His taste surprised her. It wasn't that of dark coffee and sticky sweets, which she was sure she must taste like. No, he tasted like tea and honey and she was hooked.

When she couldn't breathe any more, and she was sure he must be feeling the same they both broke apart simultaneously, gasping for air.

This was the part Robin feared. The words after the fated kiss. The moment when the trains of thought that had momentary been derailed, came back full force and they discussed how they really felt.

He cast his eyes down, not daring to look at the look of disgust she was sure to wear on her face.

Who was he? A lowly writer? Someone who had no chance in hell to be with the university's most beautiful girl and head cheerleader. It was slim to none, like a candle in a snow storm.

He closed his eyes, he couldn't bare the words she was sure to fire at him.

But to his surprise, there were no words. He only lifted his head when he felt her cool fingers running through the stubble under his chin. Their eyes connected and he was genuinely stunned.

In hers there were no traces of hatred or disgust, in fact if he weren't going completely crazy, which he wouldn't be shocked to find out that he already had, it looked like she was trying to look deeply into his. Trying to see ito his soul.

And he let her.

A small smile broke out onto her face and then to his surprise again she moved her hand around his head, her fingers weaving into his hair.

His breath caught in his throat.

"So you're a third grader?"

"Huh?" Was all he could say.

She laughed, and Robin felt like he might get high off of the sound.

"You pick on me because you like me. Sounds pretty third grade to me." She said, still smiling and playing with his hair.

"Oh." He responded dumbly, "Well when you put it that way, yeah, I guess I am. A third grader that likes the most beautiful girl in school."

She only smiled wider. And then he felt her shift, her hands pulling him closer to her, his face level with hers.

"Prove it," was all she said.

She flicked her long eyelashes up and he could only make out just how beautiful she really was for a second before she connected her soft and slightly battered lips to his again in a soft, tender embrace.

xxx

"Are they kissing yet?"

"Oh yeah!" T replied.

"What? Really?!" Emma cried, running over to where her friend was spying through the crack in the coffee shop wall. "Move over, lemme see!"

"Who are you two spying on so unsubtly over there," Killian questioned as he and David returned to the two girls who were currently leaning against the old wall.

"Robin and Regina, mackin' in the corner." T responded.

"Wait! What?!" Both David and Killian cried in unison.

"Move over lass, let me see!" Killian bellowed.

T shot out of the way as he pushed her back, "Wow, hold your horses tiger!"

"No way!" Killian stated, "David, mate, you've got to see this! I can't believe it!"

David moved over to where his friend was currently smashed up against the slightly decaying wall. He didn't particularly agree with spying, but in this case even he had to admit he was intriguer. _Robin and Regina, what an odd couple they would make!_

He peered through the hole in the wall and nearly gasped.

There they were, kissing passionately in the dark hallway. The cheerleader and the writer locking lips.

A smile formed on his face. He backed away, turning around, blocking the peep hole from the crowd.

"Hey, move it Charming! Some of us haven't gotten to see," Emma gestured to herself.

"No no. Were done here."

"What?!" Came the unanimous cry from all of them.

"Yes, it looks like the Outlaw and the Queen finally admitted how they feel for each other, I think the least we can do is award them with some privacy."

There was a chorus of curses and profanities that showered over him like the most harmonious of melodies and then the small group of friends began to disperse.

xxx

"Well, it seems you like my short skirt." Regina said, slightly stuttered as her breathing was still irregularly fast.

"Huh?" Robin grunted.

"Since you can't seem to keep your hands off it, I think it's safe to say that you're quite fond of my cheer leading attire."

That brought a smirk to the writers face, and he grinned smugly, looking up at her.

She was smiling back. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled. She looked like she had just had a hard make out session and he smiled to himself again because he knew that she had.

"What?" She asked.

"Hmm- oh nothing."

"No, you're staring. Don't you dare pull one of those, 'I'm a writer, therefore you couldn't possibly understand the very deep and complex thoughts that are going through my head,' kind of things." She stated. Robin only laughed at the deepened voice that she had used to mimic him.

"I have never said that, I don't sound like that at all."

Regina's smile was back again, and she chuckled, "Oh but you do."

"Oh really?"

The cheerleader only nodded her head, wiggling an eyebrow almost suggestively.

"Well, then I guess we shall just have to spend some more time together in order for you to know exactly what I sound like in every situation."

"Oh?" Regina questioned, raising a brow. "That was quite forward of you Mr. Locksley. What kind of girl do you take me for?"

Robin shook his head, "That's not what I meant."

"It isn't," Regina clarified more then question.

"No," Robin responded, wrapping his hand that was currently playing with a stray strand of her long hair, down and around her waist. "I was referring to something more gentlemen like. Like a date."

"Well you've already made it to second base." Regina responded. At the confused look on his face in regards to her sports reference, she shook her head, gesturing to him to continue.

"How about we go out together, and maybe to somewhere that doesn't only serve caffeine as their main food group."

"Well they serve beer here too," Regina replied.

"You know what I mean."

The cheerleader smiled at his frustration. She enjoyed the process of getting under his skin and wasn't ready to give up that small pleasure just yet.

"Well what did you have in mind?" She questioned.

"Dinner, at six, tomorrow, my place." The writer replied instantly and without pause.

Regina felt her eyebrows raise without her thinking them into doing so, "A man with a plan?"

"No, a man that knows how to cook and thought he would differentiate himself from all of your past suitors by wooing you correctly."

"Wooing me?"

"Yes," Robin said without question.

Regina laughed, "You know no one says that these days."

"I do," Robin replied.

"Mmm," Regina hummed, she couldn't help but feel warmth bubble up in her at the words he used when he spoke to her, "And that's why I like you."

Robin smiled, fully this time.

"Well, it seems were in agreement there." He said.

"On what?"

"That we both like each other."

"Oh," was all Regina could say. "Yes. Though you can be the most annoying prick I've ever met. I must say, you make up for it with those lips."

Robin only chuckled. Once their shared laughter died down they continued to stare at each other for a moment longer before he spoke again.

"Do you think it's about time we head back? Wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious." He stated.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if they already knew."

"What?" Robin questioned, turning back to see her removing herself from where she had been pressed up against the wall. "Do you really think so?"

"Well it really isn't that hard to put two and two together." She responded, taking his hand as they walked down the dark hallway, "You should know. You're the writer."

"Yeah, but that's of characters on a page, not of people in the real world."

"Same difference." Regina said.

"You know, I think I just might have to write you." He stated, somewhat offhandedly.

"Oh?" She said.

A hum was his only response.

"Well as long as I get to wear cool gowns and rule over people."

"You do know your name means Queen right?"

"What?" She questioned.

Robin stopped, turning to face her, just before he spoke again, "Your name, Regina, it means Queen."

"Oh," was all she could say. She had yet to hear him speak her name without first prefacing it by some sarcastic comment. It sounded good.

Robin continued however. "That's why I call you Queen."

"Well where did the evil part come from?" She asked.

"Well that," he said, turning back to hide his smile, "That was just to bug you."

The cheerleader hit him playfully letting out a small huff.

"I think I have the name for your next series," she said. a moment later, just before they rounded the corner that led them back into the coffee house.

"Oh, and what is it?" Robin asked.

"The Outlaw Queen."

Robin smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>do leave your requests for the #12daysofOQ AU prompts in the comments! there are 1012 more to go! x**_


	19. Mr & Mrs Locksley

**Lovelies! So good to see you again! Here is day 3 of the** '12 Days of Outlaw Queen Christmas AU's!' **This one spawns from a favorite movie of mine, but I have taken a bit of a darker twist to go along with tonight's ONCE episode - super excited to see the return of the Evil Queen! Do enjoy! And one big massive thank you to all of the new followers here & on **Warm Hearts**! (If you're looking for something light and fluffy after you read this one I implore you check it out!)**

**I've decided that if we hit 100 follows before the 20th chapter, I may post an extra chapter early... (Say The Cabin part 3!)**so tell your friends! ****

**PS a big thanks to **Inquisitive Dreamer** who has gone from being a reader to a friend to a beta! Thank's for taking a once over & correcting my grammar! And to whomever made the fan art for this piece - you can find it on my Twitter - you definitely inspired the writing process!**

**Prompt: **_Mr. & Mrs. Smith_

* * *

><p>She hoisted her rifle.<em> Target acquired. <em>This was going to be easy.

"Okay Mills, steady."

"I know Swan."

"Well we wouldn't want you to shoot too soon and blow off a hundred million dollars by tipping him off that were on to him now, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. She hated it when Swan was right.

"This guys one of the best and if we miss this, who knows how long it will be until he surfaces again." Swan spoke, coming out in bites from the com in her ear.

Regina adjusted the phones until they were half-on-half-off, just covering her eardrum.

"Okay," came the voice through her phones again, "Wait! Mills he's heading out the southwards door, repeat he's heading out the southwards door!"

"Got it!"

Regina jumped up, quickly picking up the mount that her gun was placed on. It retracted into itself and she shot off. They had been after this guy for months, and she wasn't going to miss him now.

He was good, but she was better.

She bolted across the roof top, jumping a few stray garbage bags, making her way to the spot covering the southward exit.

She got there just in time, dropping low and assuming her position. She put her eye on the sight and saw him just as he was making his way out.

6 foot exact, light hair, wearing a sharp suit.

He looked every part the pompous ass that he was. He was once the best assassin the world had ever know. But nearly overnight, he had gone from highly revered to the worlds most wanted. The story went, he had been on a hit. In pursuit of his mark, and somewhere in the process of tracking the mark had gotten away. In a fit of rage he had shot down and killed a squadron of innocent men and women, leaving nothing behind but their lifeless corpses.

That was what attracted her people to the case, that was what got her on the hit.

She was as cold hearted as killer they came. She could kill anyone at the drop of a hat. She had no qualms when it came to pulling the trigger on a criminal. That's why she was the best.

But when it came to unjustified murder, she drew a line.

Today she was going to nail the Robin Hood killer.

She steadied her gun, drawing in a deep breath and lining up the sight.

When she set it up, all parts in place she curled her finger around the trigger and waited.

He was currently surrounded by a small entourage of people. Probably workers of his that had no idea of the crimes he had committed.

She could make the shot if she wanted, she had the best eye in the business, but the words of her partner swirled around in her head. _Only get one shot, don't want to mess this up_.

Swan was right. So she held her breath and waited.

He extended a hand to a brawny looking man and gave a hug to an overly large fellow and then began to back away.

_This was her chance!_ She steadied herself.

"Okay Mills, here it comes. You can do this."

Her fingers curled around the trigger.

He disentangled himself from the man.

She breathed in.

He took a step forward.

She closed one eye.

He turned around to wave at the crowd.

She focused in on his chest. Aiming right for his heart when she caught a glimpse of his face.

"Okay, Mills now!"

She pulled her finger back and - "Wait!"

"Mills! Pull the trigger! Mills!? What are you waiting for?!"

Regina tore the com from her ears. The cold air immediately penetrated her face as she stood up, her short hair whipping around her ears.

_It couldn't be._

The man turned his body just right, facing her and she froze. Her blood turned to ice as his eyes connected with hers.

She recognized those eyes. That jawline. That hair.

The man who they had been after for months. The one that had been keeping her up for countless nights, following his trail of murders like bread crumbs. The one that she had dedicated her life to finding and bringing to justice. The one that she had finally surfaced about a week ago, in her hometown, nonetheless. The one that she was currently standing on a rooftop, ready to kill, had been living right under her nose. In her own city. In her own house.

His eyes blinked and he turned around.

He was none other than her husband.

xxx

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"What are you yelling about Mills?"

"You know damn well what I'm yelling about!" Regina howled. She tore the com from where it was dangling dangerously around her neck and yanked it off. She had half a mind to pull her gun straight up to Swan's head but she decided against it in a split second. She knew better ways to torture Emma Swan. Starting with her finger nails. She would make her squeal.

"You might want to take a moment, collect yourself and get your shit straight cause it's not me your going to be reporting to," Swan said.

"What?!" Regina bellowed.

The door behind the blonde agent, with her hands out in as nonthreatening of a pose that she could muster, opened.

"You'll be reporting to me."

Regina snapped her eyes up, but she knew the voice long before her eyes connected with the body it belonged to.

The one woman in all of the agency that she despised. The only one that made her dislike her job just enough to push her to the edge of entertaining the thought of pointing the barrel at her own brain and pulling the trigger if it meant getting away from her. The one woman that could make her blood boil by her existence alone.

The only person she couldn't kill.

There was the tightly cropped, dark pixie haircut. The perfectly heart shaped face atop of the soft outer exterior. The ever present innocent smile that made Regina's rage kick in without even a word.

There in the door was her former pupil and now commanding officer.

M.M. Blanchard.

xxx

She remembered when she first met him. Out in Bogota.

The purple sun had set, wishing it's farewell to the morning and welcoming in the night.

The city seemed to have a life about it. It was buzzing, humming to the sensual tune of a Spanish guitar.

She had spotted him across the abandoned courtyard. The dazzling sun and swaying tree's had distorted her view for a moment, but she had seen all she needed.

She knew it was him. She couldn't mistake what he had looked like.

Sandy blonde hair, combed back ever so lightly, standing out like a ocean in the desert, telling any passersby without speaking that he was definitely not from these parts.

A strong frame and well sculpted arms. Dressed in all white, the top buttons of his loose shirt undone, letting the sweat glisten off of his bare chest in the heat.

She had known then that he was the one for her.

He had spotted her when she walked in to the little restaurant after him. Her hips swaying, the sunrays highlighting the outline of her curvaceous figure beneath her little white dress, making her glow.

When they had danced there had been no music playing. But they hadn't needed it. They had felt it in their bodies, following to the rhythm of their souls. As if theirs were both meant to find one another. To be together.

And when they had kissed. There was no tenderness to it. It was raw, unbridled passion.

They had been made for each other, of that she was sure.

It had only taken that one night, spent together under the stars, in the heat of the Colombian moon for her to know. He was the one.

They had been married soon after.

"And's that's how it happened?"

"Yes," Regina grunted. She was tired of answering Blanchard's inane questions about her marriage. She wanted to know why? Why she had been sent, of all people, to complete this mark. Why it had been her husband? She was normally the one that lived and breathed their motto: 'trust the system.' But now? Now she wasn't so sure.

Had they known? Had they known the whole time that he was the guy and they sent her because they wanted to test her loyalty?

Surly there had been a mistake.

"We don't make mistakes, Mills," Blanchard began, as if she had just read her mind. Regina suddenly felt very violated. "People do."

"So what your saying is that my whole marriage? Everything that I thought was true in my life, that was all a mistake? Human error?"

"That's completely opposite of what I'm saying."

Regina shook her head, brows knitting together in confusion.

"No," Blanchard continued, "That was most definitely not a mistake. Keep your friends close and enemies closer. What better way to cover a killer than by planting them right inside your best agents house. There bed even. No, Regina, it looks like your marriage was well thought out. Planned to the nth degree."

Regina cringed at the woman's use of her name. It was as if she were trying to use their past as a way to connect to her. But Regina had long since buried that, along with the memories of her life before the system. Back when she had been a young girl, so in love and blind to everything happening in the world.

"We're dealing with a force that was bigger than we initially imagined. There's someone working behind the scenes with Hood, making all of his murders look just like that, murders. Instead of what they really are."

"And what is that?" Regina asked, not able to tear her face away from the blown up image on the screen. It was her husbands full face profile.

She could make out the stubble, the strong jawline and the scar over his left eye that she had given him when he had snuck up on her chopping vegetable's one night before dinner.

She knew everything about that face. About the body that was connected to it. Where to touch, to rile him up, where to caress when he needed comfort. How to kiss to bring him the most pleasure and how to hold him when he needed her. And she knew his soul.

Or at least what she had thought was his soul.

She had been attracted to him because of his exterior and the way their souls seemed to sing when they were together. She had married him because of how full he made her life and how easy of a cover he would make for her, being gone all the time for work. But she had loved him because of the way that he made her feel when he was with her, like she was a Queen.

And now she was finding out that all of that wasn't true?

Blanchard moved towards the large desk in the corner of the room, reaching below and procuring a file from a hidden drawer.

"Covers," she replied in answer to a question Regina had asked nearly five minutes before.

Blanchard set the thick file down on the coffee table to the left, dust particles escaping in the air.

"Looks like he might not even know what he's in." Blanchard continued.

Regina picked up the beige folder. The file's crinkled under the hands and she could feel the dust under the pads of her fingers as she wiped off the cover.

There, under her fingers, in big bold print, was her husband's name, but under it, in smaller letters was another that she would not soon forget.

**Robin Locksley**

**aka The Robin Hood killer.**

Regina felt the breath leave her lungs as if she had been slammed into a brick wall by a semi tuck. Tears were beginning to well up, stinging the backs of her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She wouldn't. No matter how much it pained her physically, she would not cry in front of Blanchard.

"Regina?" Came the voice of the woman.

That did it.

It was only one. One single, solitary tear. But it was one to many. Rolling out of her tear duct, trickling excruciatingly slow down her cheek, like it was marking the betrayal on her face like a map.

Regina could feel Blanchard's small hands on her back, rubbing circles, as if she were trying to comfort her like one comforts a crying baby. Softly, hesitantly, lovingly. Like she was operating under the fear that if she pushed to hard Regina might crack. Shattering quietly into a thousand small pieces.

Regina hated it. She hated her. The girl that she had grown up with. Who had been her friend. The girl that could do no wrong. The one that her mother had prized so much, she ha even chosen her over her own daughter. The perfect Mary Margret.

And yet she couldn't find a reason to kill her. Well she had many reasons, but none were justifiable.

But right now it wasn't Mary Margret that she was mad at. It was her husband.

She quickly felt her tears pull back, replaced by her rage. It simmered under the surface. Bubbling under her skin.

She could feel it building. Building.

It wasn't Blanchard that had done this, it was him. The man that she called her other half, the one that she had given her heart too, the one that she had whispered a heartfelt 'I love you,' to before parting with him a morning before.

Robin.

It was Robin who had lied to her. He wasn't the simple white collar man she thought he was. No, he was a trained killer. _The same as her,_ she reminded herself. But this was different. He was psychotic.

Her vision swarmed. Her thoughts all muddling together. All she could see was red.

Regina felt if she didn't get some air soon she would explode from the emotions coursing through her.

He would pay.

"Regina," Blanchard tried again.

"Don't call me that." Regina spat, the fury fuming out of her in waves.

Blanchard nodded, this time talking directly, "We are left no choice. You know what we have to do?"

Regina felt the rage boil over.

"We have to make him pay."

"No, we have to take him out."

Regina nodded her head, "Even better."

"I'll get Swan on it right away."

"Don't you dare!" Regina said, nearly yelling, but she caught herself at the last moment. "He is my husband, my mark, my case, my kill."

"Regina?" Blanchard questioned, drawing out the '_na_' like they were children again and she was coddling her.

This time she did yell, "I said don't call me that!"

"You're not stable enough for this. You're too attached. As director I have no choice, under good conscious I can't send you in, I have to send someone else and Swan's the next best pick."

Regina stood to match the short woman before her, fury evident in her stance but at that moment the monotone voice that announced visitors to the office went off and Swan burst in in a furry of blonde curls.

"Mills!" Came the woman's voice.

"What is this Swan?" Blanchard said.

"I'm sorry to barge in Director, but you've got to see this."

Swan went ahead, hooking up the USB in her hands to the laptop on the Directors desk. Regina and Blanchard both turned, facing the wall as the images popped up onto the screen.

"Lucas broke through their code," Swan explained, pulling up files quickly, as if she were searching for one specifically. Finding it she stopped, pointing to the screen. "There."

"What am I looking at?" Blanchard spoke again.

Regina scanned the document that was now encompassing the entirety of the wall. When she found the part that Swan was pointing to she stopped cold.

She now understood what had made the woman come crashing into the office like a crazed person. She understood the look of fear deeply set in her wide eyes.

They were orders. Orders for him. Orders to kill.

And underneath, in bold print, was one name.

**Regina Mills.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>do leave your requests in the comments! And if you're a guest, please, <span>leave a name<span> so I know what to call you if I use your prompt! _****_x_**


	20. Mr & Mrs Locksley (2)

**Oh my goodness! First off, I have to say, I despise reading author notes that start out with a big apology for updating late... but alas I find that I must do that! So sorry lovelies - I went to see our Queen - Lana Parrilla's - favorite band last night - Imagine Dragons & did not have enough time to post this! So, with the help of my lovely friend & beta Inquisitive Dreamer, we have made this chapter extra action-y, extra special-y and extra s'mores-y. Oh goodness, I can just see her face scrunching at my improper usage pf 'y's' there(; **

**Second, THANK YOU for all of your comments & requests, some of you have sent multiple & all of them are fantastic! Continue to comment your requests! You can ask I.D. I have started most of them so you can expect them soon! As well, thank you to all who have spread love to** Warm Hearts**! The same goes with a late update for that too. Should be out tomorrow so as a sorry I shall make it extra long!**

**Third, you all know it normally takes a while for me to post a follow up or second chapter to my one shots.. however due to popular demand & the love all of you have shown for the last chap I have decided to post the next installment early! This one is for** FangurlofOUAT,LucyTheMarauder, Voguevamp , TheKween, Guest, RegalArrow, Lucinda2323, Guest, luonve, oncers4ever, SweetieR, Thornspike, snowdrifts, GQ2000 & RoseRed!** AH!**

**So here you go friends, welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Locksley part 2! Be forewarned, there be S'mores here!**

**A few of the Prompts_: _**_Woooow, you need to make a second part, the hot sex and trying to kill each other lol. Loving every OS that you write. Hoping for more. (snowdrifts)_

_Please,please continue this and give it a happy ending my heart hurts, honestly it hurts please continue this pls (GQ2000)_

* * *

><p>"Touch me."<p>

She didn't have to say it twice.

His hands were all over her. Deep moans escaping from both of their lips. She could still feel his warmth, the sweat that glistened on his skin, as his hands ran over her. Smooth, yet toned, and very hard. His mouth on her throat, his fingers running down her back, gripping her, gliding easily through her hair.

Passion.

That was the only word that could describe it.

Unadulterated passion.

Every time she found her brain cognizant enough, to wish for him to alight to another part of her body, he moved there. It was as if their bodies were one, moving together in perfect harmony. Palming her, kneading her, sucking on her pressure points; creating mini fireworks exploding in her body, until they bruised.

She arched and moaned. His hands running over her like she was satin, until her body hummed and she shot off into oblivion.

All that could be heard was a symphony of grunts and moans of pleasure as the cool nights breeze dusted over their naked bodies, tangled together in the sheets.

xxx

The moon had set long ago, making way for the sun to cast its glow on the tangerine sky.

The translucent curtains flitted lightly in the breeze, as if they were dancing with the wind.

The only sounds to be heard were those of the fountains pattering on the cracked streets, and the muffled voices of lovers, taking advantage of the Bogota sunrise from the streets below.

Everything was tranquil. As if the earth was at total peace under the early morning sky.

He rolled over, pulling her with him.

She could feel his warm arms around her waist, slowly caressing her. His lips on her back, his legs tangled with hers. Bodies, moulding and meshing together seamlessly. His taste on her lips. She knew she loved him.

Regina shook her head, as the memories began to take over and invade her mind.

That had been a time, a long time ago, when all had been right; and everything in her life had not been a lie,_ or had it?_

All she could see now was red.

Red.

Red like a rose.

Red like rubies.

Red like blood.

Like the blood that she was going to spill from him.

There was nothing. Nothing else around her. Nothing that mattered. She was going to find him and she was going to kill him.

Regina made her way out of the director's office, ignoring the shouts from both her director and fellow agent.

Up until this morning she had been happily married. He had been her white collared husband. Off on another work related assignment. Out making money, to support them and their life together. Calling home to tell her that he loved her. Perfect, in every way.

They had had 5, or 6 years of happy, peaceful domesticity, and then; in a second, all of that had changed.

She was going to finish this.

Kicking open the doors, she made her way out onto the street. Gun cocked ammo in hand.

If he thought for one second that he was going to get to her first, he was sorely mistaken.

This would be the day that the infamous Robin Hood killer, and her 'so-called husband', died.

And she was going to kill him.

xxx

The house was quiet. The front door ajar.

He was already there.

He was waiting for her.

A good agent would avoid entering through the front, taking the security and surprise of the back, however she wasn't just any agent. She was the best. She feared no man. She took the front.

Walking over the threshold, rifle held high, she yelled, showing no fear and making her position well known.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Nothing.

The house was deadly silent. There wasn't even a breeze.

Regina made a round, surveying the landing. Empty.

At last, when she was sure that there was nowhere she hadn't checked, that he could possibly be, she let out another yell, "Honey?"

Suddenly there was a voice from behind her, "Regina you're home! I was just coming to... what the hell are you wearing?"

Regina jumped, whipping herself around fast. There in the doorway of their home stood her husband, work-suit on, suitcase in hand. He had a look of utter befuddlement on his face.

Regina looked down for a moment, following his eyes which bulged, as he scanned her. She was still wearing her all black leather tactical body suit and holding her gun.

She was confused. _Did he not know?_

Word had it he was the best. She had seen the orders written for him to kill her. _Why was he acting like he didn't realize who she was? Were they wrong? Was it not him?_

She looked up, taking in his eyes. And then she realized her mistake.

He had dropped his luggage revealing a small grenade in his hand and a smirk on his face.

He pulled the pin. "Got ya."

_Damn him! _

Regina jumped as he threw the grenade into the living room where she was, barrelling out of the way himself.

_It went off!_ Furniture exploding and glass shattering, she barely had enough time to dive behind the wall of her staircase, to protect herself from the blast, debris flying creating a thick cloud in the air.

There was the tell-tale 'click' of ammo being loaded into a large gun and his heavy footsteps entering the house.

"I thought we should get the hello's out of the way, and start this off with a bang!" his accented voice floated through the cloud.

Robin scanned the shattered living room for any signs of movement. He knew she wasn't dead; apparently his wife was the best female assassin out there, which he just found out only a few hours ago.

He had been out, working his cover job, when he had felt a buzz in his left breast pocket.

He knew what that meant. He used that pocket only for one purpose.

Concealing himself within the safety of his office he pulled out the small phone.

Orders. He smiled, it had been a while.

His eyes scanned the page until they reached the bottom with the name of the desired victim.

He blinked. Opening and closing his eyes again and again, trying to get his vision straight. He could not be reading that right. This had to be a joke. He quickly checked his calendar. It wasn't April 1st.

He looked back down at the illuminated screen. The name hadn't changed.

Underneath the signature and letter of consent it stated: Wanted dead: Regina Mills.

xxx

Regina crouched down, taking safety behind the brass banister of the staircase.

The house had gone silent. She pressed herself up against the wall and listened, using her skills to still her breathing.

He was close, she could feel it.

There was no sound until suddenly she heard a small creak from the third floorboard of the hallway. _Got ya!_ She smiled and spun, cocking her gun and blasting a hole straight through the drywall of the stairs, that connected to the hallway. She seen his legs diving through the air as he had dodged the blast and she laughed.

After the dust had cleared she yelled through the new hole in the wall, "Still alive baby?"

There was a grunt, and she heard him shuffle.

For a moment she wondered, if he was actually down and out that easy. But then she could see a glint from around the corner and her reflection and she leaped to the side just as he pulled the trigger on his UMP-45.

Wood shattered and bullets flew everywhere, barely missing her.

"I told you we needed to get that damn floor replaced!" He yelled.

That ticked her off. Rolling her eyes, she whipped around, firing six more shots along the stairwell. _How dare he insult her floors!? She had suggested they fix them last week but _he_ had postponed it!_

Robin lunged into the kitchen, avoiding the fatal shower of bullets.

Finding solace behind the steel island in the middle, he reloaded. "A little bit touchy are we love?"

He didn't hear her growl but he knew that would get to her. He smiled. She hated being called love. She told him nearly every day, but he still insisted on continuing to do so.

She had been his 'love' ever since they had met, and she had danced so sensually that he didn't dare dream of ever leaving her. But right now she wasn't the spontaneous and wild woman he had met in Bogota. Nor was she the regal and composed woman he had married. He had always wondered when that switch had come about. She had been so free in the foreign town and when they had gone on their first actual date.

He had taken her to a local fair. They had done all of the classics. Grabbing food, holding hands, walking around, doe-eyed, like teenagers in love.

It wasn't until they had come across the landing of the game stands that she had pulled from his embrace.

She had turned and walked towards one of the small, colorful stations, beckoning him towards her. Only when he saw what it was, did he laugh as he felt a small smile form on his face. Guns.

The object of the game was to shoot down all of the targets, as they spun round on the miniature wheel, he heard the man behind stand explain.

She turned, a wide smile on her face as she pointed to the large stuffed monkey that they could have if she won. For a moment he looked at her, taking her in, with her short hair loose and wavy around her face, her lips flushed from their kisses earlier and his leather jacket draped around her shoulders. She was a vision and as she looked at him with earnest in her eyes he decided he would win that for her.

He grabbed the toy gun and aimed. Shooting down target after target.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see hers widen next to him.

He decided only to show off so much and he missed the last three targets.

The little tanned man behind the counter applauded, grabbing a smaller version of the stuffed toy and handed it over.

Robin shrugged, smiling smugly, saying something about 'beginners luck' as he turned around to hand her her prize. But there was no awe in her eyes. He would have sworn that he had seen them flash, a fire dancing behind them, flames licking at her irises, competitively.

"Play again." She had said.

Both him and the man turned, confused. However, when she grabbed the gun back from the small man and held it in position, her intent became very clear.

The man started the game again and she shot.

One down. Two down. Three down. Four.

She fired one shot for each and hit every target, even the bonus one that shot up unexpectedly at the end, with the ease of someone that was heavily gifted and had been thoroughly trained.

He stared at her completely befuddled for a moment.

When she turned however, facing him, she had a look of pure innocence on her face. The loud clapping and squeal from the small man brought him back to the moment, he watched as the man handed her the overly large monkey with glee.

"Beginners luck." She said. And then, there, in the small corner of her mouth, he saw her lip curl ever so slightly as if she knew a juicy secret.

But he had let it go when she had grabbed his hand, kissing him hard on the lips and tugging him towards the small photo booth in the corner, where they had remained for the next half hour, doing everything but taking photos.

And now, he was sat, squatted down in his kitchen. The one that he had shared with her for the past 5 or 6 years of their marriage, holding a large shotgun in one hand and grabbing his pistol from his belt in the other.

He should have known. _Beginners luck his foot! She had been lying to him, same as he had been lying to her!_ That morning he still hadn't believed that she could be the killer that they said she was. Not until she had released a hailstorm of bullets at him, only missing his body by a fraction of an inch.

He hadn't planned on killing her. He had hoped against hope that this had somehow been a mistake. That they were wrong. That she was just the domestic house wife, with a talent for baking anything with apples that he had married. But now he knew he was wrong. This woman wasn't the one he had been sharing a bed with for the past few years. She was cold hearted and calculating and a kill shot with a gun.

He felt his anger boil under the surface. He had been played.

_Had she known all along? Why was this just coming about now? Had she been waiting for this, quietly blending into his life, gaining his trust, bringing down his guard until the moment that she could catch him unaware and strike; ending him once, and for all?_

He scowled. If she thought that he would go out without a fight, she was wrong.

He leaned back, shrugging, switching off his wearisome 'mode', and clicking into his killer instinct. He looked up to scan the usefulness of his surroundings.

xxx

Regina made her way down the staircase, and silently through the destroyed living room.

She slid up against the wall that separated her from the kitchen and the den.

From the directions of his footsteps she figured he must have ended up in one of those two places.

Giving up, she yelled, "Where are you?"

There was a click and she turned, opening fire on the kitchen. However as she did so, she noticed the gas line that was lying unhinged on the counter. Her eyes widened in shock.

She was immediately blasted back as the force of her bullets hit the gas, creating a chain reaction and setting the kitchen ablaze.

Gun forced out of her hands. Glass flying everywhere, she hit the ground in a heap and was temporarily blind.

Regina shook her head to clear the haze, and when she did, she could just make out the figure of her husband; jumping through the flames, coming straight towards her.

She tried to move but he was faster, his foot connected with her stomach before she could get out of the way.

She was knocked back, her side colliding hard with the wall.

She gasped. _Had he just kicked her?!_

She must have looked shocked too for her husband yelled in response.

"What? I know you can take it love, you've been throwing verbal punches at me for years! I think it's only fair I now return the favor!"

_How dare he! _Now she was furious!

His arm swung out and she dodged. Grabbing him, she used momentum against him and spun him, ramming his head into the portrait on the wall behind them.

"You. Lied. To. Me!" She yelled, punctuating every word with an elbow to his back.

His hands gripped her hips hard, as he ripped her off of his back and picked her off of the floor.

"I. Lied. To. You? You. Lied. TO. ME!"

His voice was heavy. Words coming out in grunts, as he slammed her back against the wall.

She wrapped her legs around him. Hands clawing at his face, scratching as she tried to get away.

"I should have known there something off about you! I saw you hoist that gun in Bogota!" He said. "Your proneness and obsession with being a lady, that was all an act!" He punctuated with another slam.

Regina cried out as her back hit the wall.

"And I _never_ liked your lasagna!"

_WHAT?! _She opened her eyes. He. Did. NOT.

Releasing every bit of pent up furry inside of her, she wrapped her hands around his face and used her head to hit his. Robin released a howl of pain.

_Whose your daddy now? _She thought.

She used his temporary pain to get away, detaching herself from him and heading towards her discarded gun. She swooped down, but he had already recovered, turning back and diving for it at the same time.

She reached it first, and she stood. When she whipped back to face him he already had another in his hands, pointed directly, at her head.

They were at a stand off. A gun in each hand, both pointed at the other.

For a moment Robin wondered whether this would be his last. His last breath. His last moment. The last thing he would see, his wife, furry written in her eyes, both of them pulling triggers and saying goodbye to the world forever.

He positioned his finger.

"Do it!" came the voice of his wife.

Robin looked at her. Her hair was a mess, dark strands going every which way round her face, concealing cuts that would definitely turn to scars. She was heaving, the top of her breasts, the only part of her skin exposed under the skin tight suit, covered in sweat and dirt. Her leather clad arm raised, gun held strong to his head. She looked every part the killer her profile had described.

He didn't see his wife. The rigidness of her stance, the gun in her hands, the crazed lilt to her voice as she spoke. That wasn't her.

He had his orders, he had to kill her. He pulled his finger.

But then his eyes traveled to hers and he stopped.

They were red rimmed, the normally dark irises turned hazel. There were unshead tears in those wide orbs. A storm was written in her pupils.

Everything about her stance spoke deadly killer, but her eyes told a different story. She was torn, fighting her instincts, because, he hoped, she was still fighting for them.

But she yelled again, breaking his trance, louder this time, with more conviction, "Do it!"

But he couldn't.

She was shaking._ With rage or fear he wasn't sure._ He, however, didn't move, keeping his eyes locked with hers until she blinked; sucking her bruised lip in between her teeth.

And then he saw it.

One, single, small tear. It glistened, catching the light as it trickled down her face. It was only one, but it was enough.

"DO IT! Finish this!" she bellowed, trying to sound strong but her voice cracked, giving her away, "Shoot Robin!"

More tears fell. He knew then, she couldn't do it either.

Robin stared at her until she opened her eyes, now fully glossed over. Swimming in her tears.

He wasn't sure how he managed it, but somehow he found his voice just enough to whisper.

"I can't." He dropped his gun.

That was all it took. He hit her gun away, and in a breath their hands were on each other, wrapping tightly around necks.

Her lips mashed to his. Bruised and battered. There was a slight feeling of pain as her body was crushed to his. But he wrapped his hands around her small frame, sliding easily over the leather, gripping her tightly and making her gasp. When he tasted the salt on her lips from her tears however, all thoughts of hurting were each other were gone.

She had caused him pain. She had lied to him, to his face, for years!

He picked her up, pinning her to the wall. She let out a gasp, but wrapped her legs around him tighter, ripping at his shirt. He kissed her, hard with force and there was nothing nice about it.

She bit at him, taking in his busted lip between her teeth and cracking it. The metallic taste of blood spilled into her mouth but she didn't care.

Her tongue ran over the wound and he hissed.

His head shot back when she bit him again but his hands moved from her hips, coming round and ripping at her front. He ignored the long zipper completely and tore the suit in half, stripping it off of her shoulders.

She grabbed him, ramming her hips into his. Her mouth found purchase on his neck and she bit down, sinking her teeth into the flesh. He didn't have time to howl as she sucked at the skin, marking him, for he was moving again.

When he dropped her this time, they were in the kitchen.

She pulled them back towards the steel counter and he spun her around with force. Hands going to the back of her, ripping away the rest of her suit as she fell onto the cool surface.

There was shattered glass on counter, the smell of fire and smoke still lingered, but neither noticed as their naked skin met each others roughly. His chest met her back as he leaned over her and without warning, he thrust into her.

Regina threw her head back, meeting him with his next thrust and his hands came around her front. She cried out as they brushed over her brusied ribs and he stopped. He held his hand firmly there, supporting her as he moved. Her mouth fell open. She could barely feel the soft kisses he was trailing down her back.

But she didn't want soft. She wanted to feel the pain. The pain he had caused her. The lies, the years, the time spent getting to know someone and then realizing that you never really knew them at all.

She pushed back to turn around, but he was already ahead of her.

He picked her up again. This time she landed, turned around on her back atop of the table.

She tried to reclaim his lips, but he moved away, batting her hands back as she reached for him, trailing down her body. His head reached her legs and he bit down on the inside of her thigh, causing her to cry out. She tried to sit up, to see him, but his hands shot out; pushing her back, keeping her pinned to the table with a hand at her neck, his mouth sank down, closer to her.

Regina squirmed as he devoured her hungrily; she shuddered as she came undone with a shout on his tongue.

They both fell down. All ability to right themselves gone, as their bodies convulsed. She was completely spent. When she saw his eyes open again however, his face turning towards hers, with a smug smile she took the remains of her anger out and slapped him hard across the cheek.

Robin's head snapped to the side, his hand automatically going to clutch his stinging cheek, but he didn't make it as his pain ceased automatically when he felt her climb on top of him.

He wrapped his hands in her hair and she did the same to him. She was laughing.

He felt a genuine smile light up his bruised face. She was beautiful. Straddled on top of him. Her lips red and bruised, hair tousled, with nothing left on, but her bra. He went to remove her of it and she met him with a hungry kiss, as they went at it again.

xxx

He cupped her face, trying to hone in his heartbeat, as she did the same.

When they both could breath again, he moved, brushing a lock of her hair away from her cheeks.

Regina opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light. She could just see him, his outline highlighted by the sun that was setting outside of their windows.

Surprisingly, she found herself being unable to fully care about what she had uncovered that day. They would have to talk about it, their pasts, the blood spilled between them, by them; the separate lives they had led and lived. They would have to discuss where they stood, how they were going to go on surviving. And not just together, but surviving their impending deaths; as she knew, once her agency found out that she hadn't gone through with killing him, they would be coming after her, no doubt about it. But those conversations would be long, probably painful, and she chose to ignore _that_ overly large elephant in the room. She chose to forget the pain, and to just _be_ in the moment. Lying next to him, listening to her husbands heart beat steadily under her ear.

She rolled over, lifting herself off of the floor and on top of him. He held her, stroking his hands down her back, making circular motions on her damp skin while his breath played with her ear.

When her heart had stilled she pulled back, tilting her head to look at him. His eyes connected with hers as she spoke.

"Hey there, Thief."

Robin smiled.

That was a name that she hadn't called him since they met. The second night he had taken her back, where she had woken up the next morning to find the bed empty. He had gone out to grab breakfast and when he returned he found her standing in the open window of the balcony with nothing but a thin sheet wrapped loosely around her to keep her modesty.

He had smiled. She looked so beautiful, her short hair just falling to her shoulders, no makeup save for the natural blush on her cheeks. And in her hair, tucked behind her ear, was the small flower that he had left on the bedside table. The one that matched the hazy shade of the orange sky perfectly.

"Did you steal this?" She had asked when she sensed him walking into the room. She pointed to the small flower and Robin laughed.

"Can't steal something that's been given to you," he said stepping closer.

Regina had eyed him curiously, her hazel one's narrowing as she questioned the validity of his statement.

Robin continued, "It was handed to me along with a bouquet of others, but I picked out only the most beautiful one, for the most beautiful woman."

Regina blushed, her head dropping down as she bit her lip. Robin thought she looked the most beautiful in that moment, when the sun rays hit her and her skin glowed, the intensity of the light reflecting in her smile.

"How is m'lady fairing?" he asked.

"Not good, when you consider that I don't have a heart anymore," she stated.

It was now his turn to look confused until she added a 'thief' to the end.

Robin laughed.

"Oh, so are you saying that I am a thief, that has stolen your heart?"

"Mmm," she hummed, stepping closer, wrapping her arms around him, "Well you can't steal something that's been given to you." And she kissed him.

Lying there on the floor now, holding her in his arms, Robin smiled, thinking about that moment.

She looked back at him and he knew she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>do leave you requests in the comments! x as well, I have been asked to amend my comment from the last chapter and make it 100 reviews as opposed to 100 followers to gain an early release of the next chapter of 'The Cabin' - alright! Let's make it happen!<strong>_


	21. The Cabin (3)

**Well, well, well! Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year & everything else goes along with that! Hello my lovelies! I am back! I do hope you enjoyed your holidays - I sure did mine as you can tell by my absence! In response to** LucyTheMarauder, **YES! I saw Imagine Dragons! They were INCREDIBLE live! Oh my goodness! GO SEE THEM if they ever come to your area!**

**Aaaannnnd, we hit 100 reviews! WOW! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I am honestly blown away to your love & feedback for this story! You guys rock! *evil regal sign* Therefore, if you read the Author Notes you know what that means... An early update of **The Cabin!** This chapter comes as promised as a Christmas present, however a late one - I didn't plan on updating this part of the story until January however so let us rejoice! This one is for: **selenagoncalves, LucyTheMarauder, Nikki, fangurlofouat/guest (you crack me up!), Voguevamp, .796, NocoleLeeTV & Praewa (on Twitter) & Guest 1,2,3,4 & 5 **and all you you that helped us reach 100 reviews!**

_*If you're reviewing as a guest feel free to leave a name that you'd like me to refer to you as in the comments! That way if I leave a shoutout for you I can use your name! (:_

**_As a warning_ - there is a reason this chapter took so long to post... if you were to copy and paste it into a word document you'd see that it's exactly 50 pages long! So do enjoy! And send a big thanks to **_Inquisitive Dreamer_ **- my lovely friend /beta who took on editing this beast to make it understandable for all of you(; *claps!* There is plenty of OQ feels here! As well, some more surprise should be coming throughout the week! (;**

_**To my lovely guest** Rapunzel - **I saw your review on Of Swans and Queens' - thank you first! and second, if you have an account please feel free to DM me or leave your request in the comments! I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to respond! I had nothing to post to do so! (If it works for you I am also on Twitter, you can find me at RuffledParasols - tweet me it there!)** _

* * *

><p>To her dismay, he wasn't in his chambers when she came looking.<p>

She turned down the hall and searched through the dining area.

Empty.

She scanned the grounds.

Clear.

She searched the library.

Nothing but books.

Her leg began to burn under the bandages around her fourth circle of the main landing and she decided to turn back, giving up for the night. That of course was when he ran straight into her.

"Your Majesty! I am so sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked.

His words were sincere, but his voice was detached.

"No, no, I'm fine." She responded. She would have been overjoyed to see him, however, the scowl he was sporting on his face made her second guess herself.

"What are you doing out here?"

The man looked like he had had a long night, a lot like her; however he looked worse for the wear. He had bathed, for she could see that the shine she had become accustomed to was back in his sandy hair. He had also swapped his shredded attire for what looked like a soft cotton shirt and pants. It was the most undone she had ever seen him. She could no longer see the outline of the scar that she knew hid under his shirt, save for the red tip that poked out on his neck and curled around his ear. At a glance, he looked perfectly fine however, she noticed the deep set lines and the dark circles under his eyes as he spoke, "I often come out here when I need to clear my head."

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

Robin shook his head. His eyes had dropped from her's. She followed his gaze, realizing that he was trying to look anywhere but at her.

She suddenly felt a hurt in her chest that she couldn't explain. In a second she went from excited to see him, to wishing that she hadn't listened to Snow and come out looking for him. She wished that they hadn't spent that week alone in his cabin. She wished that she had never opened up to him. That he had never saved her. That he hadn't cared for her. That she hadn't grown to care for him. That she had never seen that stupid tattoo.

This was what she got for following her heart.

She was so consumed with her thoughts that she almost didn't register him speaking to her again, "How is your leg faring?"

"Huh- oh, fine." Regina responded. She made a move subconsciously to show off it's new found dexterity, however; at that moment, one of her bandages slipped and a bolt of pain shot through her.

Robin's hands shot out to her, gripping at her sides to keep her from falling, "You shouldn't be on it." He grunted as he caught her.

She sensed a bit of anger in the undertones of his voice and immediately found herself on the defensive.

"I'll do whatever I please." She snapped. She was tired of his clipped tone already, but she was trying to remain calm.

"Of that, I have no doubt," he said under his breath. When he had steadied her he added, under his breath, "Your Majesty."

_That did it._

"Why are you calling me that?"

Robin looked stunned, "It's _your_ name?"

"No, I gave you express permission to call me Regina. And you haven't stopped doing so since that night in the cabin. Not until we reached the castle." She stated factually, "Why? What is it that's changed?"

Regina had never found herself talking like this to the man, during their week together she had witnessed him going from speaking abruptly to her, to bold and even, sometimes assertively. She had responded in her normal brazen manner whenever he told her to stay off of her leg however, that was until he had commanded her to do so or else he would tie her to the bed.

She had gotten shivers. She promptly decided to avoid him for the rest of the night, ignoring his threat and walking the short distance between her bed and the fireplace, proceeding to sit there until she fell asleep.

But he had never been rude to her. He had never treated her poorly or shown her any ill will. All he had done was help her. That was what had initially annoyed her, his overbearing need to take care of her. She had let him feed her the first night and then when he went in to do so the next she had stopped him.

She could see the hurt in his eyes then, as clearly as he stood before her now.

But she couldn't let him continue. Not after what she knew about him._ About them_.

He had been there, back in the cabin, his front pressed to hers, hands around her waist. He was helping her stand however she couldn't seem to hold her legs steady with him touching her like that.

"Move your leg Your Majesty."

"I am."

"No," Robin said, "You are not."

"Yes I am!" Regina snapped.

Robin huffed and she felt his grip around her hips tighten ever so slightly, as if he wished to shake her to force some sense into her, but decided against it.

"No, Your Majesty, I am sorry to say it, but you are most definitely keeping your leg as stationary as a fallen log."

Regina was just about fed up with the mans accusations. She wriggled her arms away from him, promptly crossing them over her chest. In retrospect, she probably looked like a spoiled rotten 10 year old having a temper tantrum, but she didn't much care. She replied snidely, "Well maybe I would be able to, if it didn't hurt so much!"

"Your Majesty, it's going to hurt whether you sit or stand, and you were the one that insisted on walking _as soon as possible._" He said, as factually as he could manage.

Regina wanted nothing more than to singe him with one of her fireballs however, he was the one thing keeping her upright at the moment; instead of crumbling into a heap where she stood, so she decided against it. When she did not respond in a timely fashion he readjusted his grip on her and took in a deep breath before speaking again.

"Your Majesty-" he began but he was cut off.

"Stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?" Robin questioned.

"Your Majesty," Regina answered, destain seeping into her words like poison, "As if it were a derogatory term. I didn't choose to be Queen. And if I am to be calling you Robin, by your request, need I remind you, then it is only right for you to be referring to me by my name. Call me Regina."

For a moment the Queen would have sworn the mans eyes lit up, brightening by a shade or two, into what looked like the exact color of vivid blue in a cloudless sky.

"Are we understood?" Regina continued when she received no reply.

"Perfectly, Your Maj-" the thief stopped at the highly arched eyebrow from the woman he was still holding in his arms, "Regina."

Regina felt like a bolt of lightening shot straight threw her and this time it didn't have anything to do with the injury to her leg. The way her name fell from his lips was like magic. It made every hair on her body shoot up and stand to attention. She felt goosebumps pebble her skin. His lips curved in a way the entranced her as he spoke it and she found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from his mouth.

"_Regina_." She heard him say. There was definitely some power in his voice because it lured her in like honey would a bear. She couldn't get enough of it.

"Regina," She heard again, "Regina?"

The seductive quality had changed. Only then did she realize that he was actually speaking to her _now_.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Are you alright? You seemed to have zoned out for a moment there."

"I'm fine I assure you." She said, and then quickly added, "Let's try again."

"What?" Robin asked, appearing stunned at her sudden abruptness. Regina explained non-verbally by nodding her head down, signaling at her legs and then flicking her eyes between them. Robins mouth formed an 'o' as understanding hit him. "Right, would you like to try and move your leg again?"

Regina wanted to shake her head 'no', however he was right, she was the one that insisted on getting up and fully functionally as quickly as possible. So she suppressed the urge and nodded, biting her lower lip as she focused all of her concentration on her legs.

She took one tentative step and nearly let out a scream as the pain rippled through her in waves. It was excruciating. Her leg felt like it was being ripped apart, shredded into strings, like cheese and then put through a blender - _or whatever the Enchanted Forest version of a blender was._ Regardless, it was painful, highly uncomfortable to say the least.

Her eyes screwed shut, she stopped moving, her hands gripping tightly around his biceps.

"I-I can't." she all but whispered.

Robin nodded, seeing her pain.

"Why don't we call it a day." He said, leading her to the bed, carefully, as not to hurt her injured leg any further. "You rest here and I'll make dinner."

Regina nodded, as it was the only thing she was currently capable of doing. Her eyes were still shut but she felt the loss immediately as the mans strong arms left her once she was sat down and situated on the mattress.

In what felt like only minutes later he had returned. Something appetizing and well cooked in his hands.

Regina opened one eye, seeing him cutting the well done meat on the plate into small, bite sized chunks, proceeding to stab one piece with the fork in his hands.

When he went to lift it up, however she realized what he was doing.

She stopped him before he could reach her mouth. He had had the biggest look of confusion on his face.

"It's deer?" He said, questioningly.

She shook her head.

"Look I know it may not be what you are accustomed to-" Robin began, but she proceeded to grab the fork from his hand, taking the full bite into her mouth, effectively shutting him up.

Robin stared at her for a moment, like he was in shock, that a Queen would ever dare to eat like that, much less been seen doing so. When Regina finished her bite, reaching out to stab another piece of the pre-cut deer meat, he seemed to snap himself out of his momentary trance. He set the plate down on the bed, his hands brushing over her lap as he did so.

She finished the plate, eating every single shred of meat on it. The deer was delicious. When she finally set her fork down to symbolize that she was done, Robin returned to where he had gone off to to get himself his own bowl.

He gazed at her, and she pretended not to notice as she stared out the window to her right, looking at the stars. Their brightness was at just the right intensity to be blinding if one stared too long. Without breaking her gaze she felt herself slip into her subconscious, focusing now only on her internal thoughts.

_She wasn't sure why she didn't let him feed her. He had done nothing wrong by offering his help. Sure, she was strong enough now and capable to do it herself. As a matter of fact she had been so the night prior but in her haze of overheating and exhaustion she had deemed his ministrations acceptable_.

But now, now she couldn't have him doing that. Not after she had seen the tattoo that marred his forearm. The marking that symbolized their undeniable connection.

Helping her to walk was one thing.

_But feeding her? _

_Bathing her?_

Those were completely different.

She had to distance him.

Distance them.

And she had tried to do so, every single day since.

He had continued going out early in the morning, hunting for whatever animal they would consume that day. He continued to chop wood and stack it in order to bring it in, to keep the fire from dying out. He sat by her bed as she rested and brought her cool towels when she needed them. He cooked in the morning and as well as in the evening, he helped her stretch her leg and walk on it in the afternoon.

It had been a week of perfect domesticity between them, minus the fights and the sometimes loud outbursts; followed by creative words meant to describe the other, it had been the most _home_ like experience Regina had ever had. For brief, almost fleeting moments, Regina had felt like she could have experienced what a true partnership, a true relationship felt like when she was with him.

He was kind and caring. Strong and courageous.

There were many times when her eyes locked with his and she felt that same pull to him that she did that first night. Every time she moved in, just a little, and she heard how his breathing stopped. Her heart beat hammered in her chest. Once or twice she could almost feel his stubble on her cheeks, his warm breath on her lips. But then she remembered the tattoo and she pulled back.

It had become increasingly difficult throughout the week and even worse on their trek home. But that was a whole other story.

"What's changed?" She heard him ask as he was standing in front of her in the hall, shaking her out of her reverie, in a tone that suggested he was astonished that she would ask that, "You've changed. Ever since we got nearer to the castle. The closer we got the more you distanced yourself from me, as if for some reason, being back her erased everything that happened in the time that we spent together."

Regina was taken aback. She had grown used to his inability to speak anything but the utter truth, however she had not been prepared to hear it put so bluntly. She was silent for a moment, feeling awkward as the silence grew between them. She took in a shallow breath and spoke.

"Well what did you expect?

"I've learned to expect only the unexpected with you, Your Majesty." He said, solemnly.

For some reason, that she was not sure of, Regina was extremely hurt by that comment. The man began to turn to walk away, but before he did so he added, "I'm only trying to follow your lead Your Majesty."

He turned and walked away.

"Wait!" she yelled, stopping him with her voice. Suddenly it felt as if she had left her body and was floating towards him, landing dead center in front of him, her body conveniently blocking him from stepping around her, "You say your trying to follow my lead? Well then, follow this."

Her hands shot out and grabbed his neck, before he knew it she was crashing her lips to his. In a matter of seconds it was a battle of clashing teeth and tongues. The thief responded almost automatically, his strong arms wrapping around her with vigor.

He hoisted her up, the underside of his hands, brushing against the areas of her exposed flesh as he trailed them down her body to find the point just above the meatier part of her legs to grip onto her tightly.

Regina moaned. The thief's mouth went to her neck, sucking and nibbling his way down the long column.

She felt her back hit the cold stone wall of the hallway behind them, and she hissed. Her hands went to his hair and around his back, trying to remove him of his many layers of clothing.

It was all heat and passion until suddenly she heard him speaking.

"Your Majesty?" he said then there was a pause, and then he spoke again, "Regina?"

Regina snapped her eyes open, shaking her head to clear the haze. The outlaw stood before her, just a little way down the hallway.

She had not kissed him, nor had he pushed her against a wall and made her moan _oh-so_ deliciously.

In fact, she was still standing there, mouth open, arm outstretched, reaching to grab his forearm in the hopes to turn him around.

"Regina are you alright?" He asked again.

There was something a bit lighter in his voice this time as he addressed her. She could see from the way that his brow furrowed that he was genuinely concerned for her health. His eyes automatically shot down to her leg, where he must have assumed her pain was spawning from. He gave her a thorough once over and Regina felt her cheeks turn pink.

There was something about his stare. Every time his eyes raked over hers, they put her on edge. Whether it was a casual glance or an out right lingering gaze of appreciation, the man always seemed to send a shiver up her spine. And apparently her subconscious knew it as well.

"I'm-I'm fine," Regina started still trying to shake the image of him kissing her so passionately from out of her mind. "I'm just not feeling so well." she lied.

"I think you could use some sleep Your Majesty." he said, returning to addressing her by her title again.

"I'm not tired." Regina snapped, her hands shooting to her hips.

She could see Robin inwardly roll his eyes at her tone. She seemed to revert back into her adolescent self more and more when she was around him.

She would have sworn he was about to say 'fine' and leave her be, standing alone in the hallway, but he didn't. Instead he surprised her as he pivoted on his heel, coming towards her.

When he was in range he put his hands on her hips and she gasped as she felt him beginning to pull her.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, trying desperately to hide the fact that he had stolen her breath with his sudden movements, but failing when her voice had came out a bit huskier than normal.

"Taking you to bed."

xxx

Charming paced back and forth in his room.

He hadn't seen his wife for the past few hours, and he was getting anxious.

He knew that things had changed between her and Regina. That the blood, that had been spilt between them, all of the wrong doings and hatred, had been washed away under some proverbial bridge. However, he still didn't find himself too fond of Snow going of in search of her former step Mother.

Especially when she was gone for longer than she said she would be.

Charming turned, pivoting on his feet, towards the large double doors of their chambers. He was about to go through them, when they burst open and he saw his wife make her way into the room, a wide smile on her face.

"Snow!" He said, relief evident in his voice, "What is it?"

"She likes him!" Snow sing-songed, hazily, as if she were wrapped up in some fabulous dream. David wouldn't be surprised if she threw in a twirl.

"She likes who? Who is she? _Regina? _Regina _likes_ someone!?" Charming rambled.

Snow only nodded, her eyes fluttering shut as if she were floating on some imaginary cloud of euphoria.

"Mmmhhmm," she hummed. "And Regina _like_ likes him. She may not say it, but I can tell. I can always tell with her." Snow stated factually.

"Regina wears her emotions so clearly on her face, it's almost comical really." She continued.

Charming watched as his wife flitted through the room, reminding him of a frivolous butterfly. The gold and red designs in her dress caught the light of the flames in the fireplace, looking like wings, "And do you know what the best part is?" She asked once she calmed down enough to sit, perched on the arm of his grand chair.

"What?" Charming asked.

"I called it!" Snow exclaimed almost before he finished. "I knew it would be the archer that she would fall for! Knew it since the first day that they met! I saw the way she looked at him. I knew she was only trying to throw me off with her 'he smells like forest' comment." She said, making air quotations with her fingers,_ "Ha!"_

"The archer?" Charming questioned, trying to decipher who it could be his wife was alluding to, "Who... wait _Robin?! Regina _likes_ Robin!?"_

Snow fixed her husband with a look, as if to say 'of course, what are you? Blind?' After a moment of silence, she spoke.

"Of course Regina likes Robin, and he definitely likes her back. It's painfully obvious."

"Well apparently not," Charming rebuffed, "I didn't see it!"

His wife fixed him with another look. Charming huffed.

"So she's finally found someone? Huh, Well good luck to him." Charming said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snow asked.

It was now Charming's turn to stare at his wife, he raised his eyebrows trying to make his point, but when she continued to look confused he elaborated.

"This is Regina we're talking about. It's not hard to see why someone would like her. Physically she is something else, but..." he trailed off seeing his wife's eyes widen before narrowing dangerously, "I'm just saying that physically, she _is_ beautiful!" He cleared up, raising his hands like a white flag, "You can't deny it."

Snow resorted to raising a brow but she said nothing.

"I'm just saying that I understand the initial attraction. But to _really_ like her, that I admit, I didn't see coming. And for that I wish him luck. That does explain however why she gave him those arrows," Charming said pensively.

He raised one hand to rub his chin in thought and Snow noticed something that she hadn't before.

"David? What is that?"

Charming stopped rubbing his hand back and forth, "What is what?"

"That!" Snow said, shooting up from her spot on the arm rest of the chair, jetting to his side, "Is that stubble!?"

Charming tensed, he immediately spat out a 'No', trying to turn away from his wife's prying eyes. But she was to quick for him.

Snow grabbed her husbands hand, removing it from his face.

"It is!" She exclaimed seeing the blonde hairs!

"So what if it is?"

Snow gasped, "David Nolan, you've always been clean shaven! What is this? Trying to mimic the archer?"

By the shade of red that her husband turned, Snow took that as a yes.

"I just didn't feel like shaving." Charming muttered, but it was useless. Snow dissolved into a fit of laughter, pointing and snickering at her husbands flimsy excuse.

Charming swatted her hand away, but the princess didn't care as she couldn't do much but hold her sides to keep herself from doubling over with laughter.

"Yes-yes, ha ha," Charming said, "You have had your fun. I, for one rather like it. I think it gives me a rather dashing quality." He said, brushing off invisible pieces of lint from his coat.

Snow wiped the tears from eyes, heaving a few times before regaining somewhat of a normalcy to her breathing.

"Yes, yes it does," She agreed, cupping her hand around her husbands face, turning him to look at her again. "But, there is a reason why I call you Charming and not Dashing."

"Oh?" Charming said.

Snow nodded. She pulled him in, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. She felt the newly formed stubble scratch her cheeks. Instantly she thought of Regina and the archer, Robin. Unlike Charming, Robin had a full set of stubble and Snow realized that this must be what Regina felt when she kissed him.

Realizing that she was thinking of her step mother as she was kissing her husband, Snow made a small noise that sounded like a squeak, just about gagged; pulling away, breaking their kiss with a loud 'pop'.

Her eyes were screwed shut and she shook her head trying to shake the very unwelcome image of her step mother and the archer making out passionately from her mind.

"Snow?" Charming spoke.

Snow opened her eyes at the sound of his concerned voice, finally ridding her mind of battling tongues and teeth on against flesh.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," Snow nodded, running her hand that was still cupping his face over his cheek. She felt the rough hairs under her thumbs. "But this," she said, eyeing the stubble, "This is not Charming and it has to go."

She heard a groan from her husband when she turned to walk away. He began to protest but she stopped him with a finger.

"There is no discussion, it needs to be gone before we go to sleep, or else you will be sleeping on the couch." She said and walked into the bathroom.

As much as she loved him, she could not kiss that stubbled face again.

Not when it conjured R-rated images of her step mother and the archer in to her mind.

Snow shook her head.

She needed a cold bath.

xxx

"Regina... Regina Stop! Look at me!"

Regina turned, twirling around so fast, her front almost rammed directly into the thief coming up behind her as she did so, taking him by surprise.

"What?!" She snapped.

The man looked stunned, however it only took him a minute to recover. She knew there was furry written in her eyes, embers left from a fire stoking behind them. Most would have backed down if the Evil Queen had turned on them like that, paralyzed with fear, begging her to spare their lives.

But he didn't.

_He_ never did.

In fact, Robin didn't appear to be threatened by her at all. Quite the contrary. His eyes looked alarmed, yes, but there was a different emotion on his face. Concern. Concern for her well being. It showed in the lines that crinkled around his brow and marred his face.

That was what irked her, the way in which he could get under her skin with just a look. It was like he could read her, like she was an open book. Her life, the pain, the hurt, the love, the loss, the joy. All of it. Every page, every paragraph, every sentence. Even the ones that had been crossed out. All of her story, wrapped up neatly on the pages of a book that he held in his hands. He had unraveled her.

It unnerved her.

They had been walking for hours now. She could almost taste the smell of the forest around them. The sun was up, but the chill of the early morning still hovered in the mist.

She had insisted that they get as early of a start as possible. Which hadn't been hard considering that she hadn't slept a wink the night before.

She couldn't. Every part of her had ached. Her body had wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep, undisturbed slumber full of rest and recuperation. But no matter how hard she had tried, sleep wouldn't come. Her brain would not shut off.

It had whirred and buzzed, recounting the events of the week. Replaying everything. Analyzing ever look, every gesture, every word that had been uttered out of the thief's mouth and her own.

_When had things changed between them?_

Regina knew they had, but she wasn't sure when.

One moment they had been bickering, alone at the dinner tables in the castle, and then next he was saving her life from that of a flying monkey. Then rushing her to his camp, into his own cabin. Caring for her and helping her. Tending to her wounds and her battered spirit.

He had been there for her. No matter how much she didn't deserve it, he had. He had been the one to save the Evil Queen when all others would have probably let her die.

She would have deserved it too. He would have had an easy out. She had gone out, on her own, to fight of an entire army by herself. She had known it was a dumb plan all along. She had even known that it could be considered a death wish, but she hadn't cared. She wanted to go. She had wanted to fight. She had wanted to fail. She wanted an out. And she would have gotten it.

But he had insisted.

And he had followed, when she said not too.

And he had fought _for_ her.

He saved her from the monkey that had shredded her to pieces, maiming him as well. He saved her from the poison that ravaged her body. He had bandaged her and wrapped her up to stop the screams. He had brought her cool towels to combat the terrible sweats and heat waves in the night. He had held her hand through it all. He saved her from herself too.

And, last night, he had held her.

It had been late. She had been restless, tired of being cooped up in the small cabin; rooted to one spot on the bed, unable to move far enough to leave it, without her leg feeling as if it were about to burst open right on the spot.

She had moved, inching her way to the side of the bed, being careful to set her leg down gently on the floor as to not move the bandages too much.

When she had positioned herself correctly, she reached out to grab the side table and hoisted herself up.

The bolts of pain immediately began to shoot through her. She screwed her eyes shut, holding her breath. It was extremely excruciating but it wasn't long before the the shocks eventually began to recede. A few moments later they were gone, leaving only the simmering embers in their wake. She could still feel where the beast had sliced her open, depositing the Wicked Witches poison. It's sting was still there, but it was durable.

She opened her eyes, taking in a breath, preparing to take a step forward.

She did.

Her foot hit the cold floor, and her leg remained steady, her body intact and upright.

_She could walk!_

Regina exhaled, elated, smiling as she took one step after another. She was by no means graceful, she was hobbling a bit more than she would have liked, but she was mobile, therefore grateful.

She made her way across the small living room deciding to head straight for the main door to the cabin.

It had been a whole week since she had felt the crisp air or seen the sun, save from through a window. However, night had already fallen over the Enchanted Forest so she would have to make do with the dark. But she didn't care. She wanted to be anywhere but stuck inside.

Grabbing the cape that hung on the rack by the hearth, she made her way out of the door.

The cold hit her like a slap to the face.

She had only taken one step outside of the door but the cold front was evident. She shivered, realizing that the thief had done a particularly good job of keeping the fire stoked for her not to have realized how cold it had gotten outside of the cabin walls.

Her mind instantly wandered to Robin.

He had left about an hour ago, with the excuse that he needed to go out to find more wood for the fire.

Regina had known it had been a lie the moment he had said it. An excuse for him to get out of the cabin. But she had let him go without comment. He had been adamant about keeping the wood pile stocked as to not run out. He had created a pile inside the cabin, and as well, stacked up extra logs outside.

She had known because she had watched him, bringing the heavy logs in on the second day. Two at a time he had walked in with, depositing a stack next to the hearth before heading back outdoors to grab more.

He hadn't known that she had been watching, for she had feigned sleep the moment she had heard him coming back to the door. It had been the day after she had seen his tattoo and she was still in shock.

She had been avoiding him all morning. When the smell of bacon sizzling had attacked her senses, she had made a comment about her stomach not feeling well, in the hopes that he wouldn't try to make her breakfast, however he was having none of that.

He presented her with her food, mumbling something about needing to get supplies before heading into another room to change into more suitable attire and heading out for the day.

It had been a few hours later when he had returned with the first batch of wood.

Under lidded eyes, she had watched him. His chest heaving, logs piled high in his arms, a sheen of sweat glistening on his exposed skin.

The man was strong, she could see that. Regina felt her heartbeat pick up as the outline of his muscles became apparent under the thin shirt that he wore.

Somewhere in the process of cutting wood, he must have discarded the cape that he had been wearing for now all he had on was his usual forest green pants and a thin shirt.

His shoulders were broad. His back strong and firm. She could see the way that his muscles stretched and retracted when he set the logs down with control.

Suddenly she had felt hot, but it had nothing to do with her fever.

She had watched him as he exited and entered, repeatedly. Each time her eyes drawn to him, his back, to his body.

The man was glorious to behold, even still fully dressed.

She had found herself wondering what he would look like without the restriction of his clothing, until her eyes spotted the red mark that ran across his chest and curled up behind his ear.

And then all of her memories came back. Memories of the monkeys and the saving, the injury and the tattoo. All of the reasons why she should be trying to get better and shouldn't be thinking of him like that.

It took about an hour before he finally finished bringing in the logs. She had heard the dull thud of him stacking extra up against the outside wall of the cabin.

When he had walked back in however she had had to bite her tongue as he peeled off his thin shirt, now standing in his full glory from the waist up.

He was gorgeous. His skin slicked with sweat, glistening in the light, accentuating every line. The thief was built. He wasn't what she would have called a broad man, like that of Charming or his ilk. His bone structure was different, more toned than brute, that of an archer, but from what she could see there was nothing remotely small about him.

Regina blushed at the thoughts that entered her mind.

It wasn't until Robin turned, giving her a full view of his well defined front that she got her first look at the scar that was now cut across his entire chest. It started at the corner of his left hipbone. A bright, red, jagged line that sliced directly through his midsection, cut over his shoulder and swirled behind his right ear.

To her it almost looked like the path drawn on a map, however there was flesh used for paper and blood for the ink.

She shuddered at the thought of the pain that he had to go through and alone, because she had been in her own pain and unable to help.

He must have had to tend to his wounds later since she knew that he had immediately picked her up from where she had crumbled into a heap after the monkeys attack; and he had carried her there, to the cabin. Regina found herself wondering how badly he must have been hurting, caring for her while being injured himself, until another thought hit her. He had been attacked by the same poisoned talons of the monkey that had attacked her. _How had he managed to escape the effects of the poison?_

Her mind spun however, at that moment, the thief moved, extending one long, muscular arm over his head, the other wrapping around to pull it into a stretch. There was a soft _'pop' _of his muscles and then she saw the tell tale mark of the tattoo that embossed his wrist.

Her whole stomach did a flip. She had immediately rolled over, averting her eyes from being able to see his undressed form any longer.

And that was why she had known that he hadn't gone in search of more firewood earlier that day.

Regina took another step into the frigid air. She remembered the cape in her arms and immediately threw it around her shoulders, feeling the warmth as it molded over her, fitting her like a glove.

She made her way in to the forest of trees that surrounded the cabin.

xxx

It was around a quarter of an hour later when she spotted what she had been looking for.

Ahead, past the thicket of wild bushes was a cool spring. Regardless of the chilling weather the water looked inviting, and she longed to soak her aching muscles in the brook.

Regina walked towards the pool, discarding the cape and beginning to remove the clothing that she was currently wearing.

It had been another set left from the thief. He had ceased dressing her on the night after her shock the first time, but it had become accustom for her to find to a new set of clothes sitting by her beside every morning for her to wear.

This set, had been a bit baggier than the rest of the clothing he had been providing her. She removed the overly large blouse with ease and took her time with the trousers, careful not to irritate her leg.

Once undressed, she situated herself at the edge of the stream.

Lowering in her good leg first, she tested out the water. It was cool however not freezing, despite the contradicting weather. She lowered herself in completely, only wincing when her cuts hit the water, until they got used to the sensation.

When her body was settled she found the water to be luke warm and it seemed to have somewhat of a soothing effect.

Regina sighed contentedly, leaning back, finding a small alcove near the edge to sit in, and rested her body.

She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, letting the cool water wash around her.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there, soaking in the stream, until she opened her eyes again and noticed that the once dusky blue sky had darkened. The previous color now replaced by a deeper, darker shade.

The sky reminded her of a dress she owned, back at the castle. It was one of her favorites. The maker had made it specifically for her, using only the best and most luxurious royal blue velvet. He had said that the color complemented her eyes, and by the number of stares that she received when she wore the gown, he had been right. Maybe it helped that the back of the dress was completely non-existent, save for dozens of glittering diamonds that cascaded loosely down her back from the grand collar piece that ran around the front.

The diamonds started at her collar, draping over her shoulders like epaulets. Wrapping around and running down her back, adorning her in her own clinquant armor. It molded to her curves, the strands of sparkling diamonds weaving in and out intricately. It was a beautiful piece, and with the stars glittering brightly above in the sky the night reminded her of it, a lot.

Regina sat up, her body now blissfully numb. Only then did she realize that during her time spent in the stream her leg hadn't hurt once. In fact, for the first time since her arrival at the cabin, the excruciating pain that she had associated with any movement of the limb had stopped.

She gasped, momentarily in disbelief!

_Had the cuts been healed?!_

She looked down. The water in the brook was extremely clear and she could make out her leg perfectly. The injury was not gone, the gashes were still there, however the pain and the redness that had been swelling around them had receded.

Regina ran her fingers over the newly healed skin. Under the bubbling water there was no more coarseness, it was soft to the touch.

Her eyes ranked over the rest of her exposed body.

All of the cuts and bruises that had once been had now faded, only soft glowing skin left behind.

She blinked in surprise feeling her mind begin to work. _The water must have some kind of healing ability,_ she thought.

Just then the image of the thief's glistening torso with the red scar made it way into her mind.

He surely would have had to have known that a brook with the ability to heal existed, and not so far from his camp. Regina then found herself questioning how good of an outdoors man he was if he hadn't yet discovered such a thing with all of his years of living amongst the trees.

She decided, that if he did not know, she would have to tell him about it and heal him with the streams powers.

The thought of Robin's body, completely unclothed and bare, dripping wet from the water shot a wave of heat through her so fast making her flush.

Regina was about to readjust herself where she sat but, just then she heard a noise from her left.

There was a 'crack', like the snap of branches breaking. She whipped her head around quickly, trying to get a view of whatever or whoever it was that had snuck up on her.

Her eye's zoomed in on the thicket back behind the boulder where she sat.

She could see nothing but leaves. The darkness of the night engulfed her, clouding her vision. However, a moment later, another branch moved near the spot where she had heard the noise.

Regina jumped.

Not only was she unprotected, but she was very alone and very, very naked.

She tried to reach out and grab for the discarded clothes that lay by the shore however all she could manage to reach was the cape. She gripped it just as she heard a voice.

"Regina!"

She instantly recognized the accent. It was none other than the thief.

She stood, water droplets dripping off of her as she wrapped the cape around herself just as he came into her view. He burst through the trees, chest heaving, eyes open wide with panic.

His head whipped back and forth, as if he were searching adamantly for something. His eyes moving along with until they stopped suddenly, landing on her her.

"Regina." he breathed. The airy quality of voice due made him sound like he had been out of breath and did things to her body.

She felt suddenly very warm even though she was standing naked, save for the cape draped over her, outside in the cool night.

The thief began to walks towards her and she stepped back, faltering slightly when her foot lost bearing on the slippery rocks below.

It was then that Robin seem to noticed for the that she was not in her normal setting but rather, in the stream with nothing but his cape covering her. He took her in and Regina could see his adams apple bob as he swallowed heavily.

When his eyes finally reached hers they were as dark as the night sky.

She shivered, but not from the cold.

"Regina, what are you doing out here?" He spoke again after the moment of silence.

"I was taking a walk and I came across this stream and decided to take a bath." She answered, as if her doing so was completely logical.

If she hadn't of been watching the mans face as closely as she was, she might have missed the way his eyes darkened further when she mentioned taking a bath. However he spoke again before she could comment.

"Why didn't you tell me you where you were going." He stated.

Immediately Regina felt her embarrassment from being caught fade away, replaced by a sudden pang of annoyance.

"I don't have to run everything past you," She snapped. "Besides you weren't there to tell. You left, _remember?_"

She watched as Robins face twisted, his brows knitting together unattractively.

She expected him to be upset, to rebuke her statement and to tell her that she was being childish, but he didn't. Instead he shook his head releasing a low breath.

After a moment, he whispered, "You are right."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you were right. You don't have to run anything past me Regina, I'm not your keeper, you owe me no loyalties." He said, bowing his head slightly, "I can see that you are perfectly fine, so I'll take my leave, sorry to have disturbed you."

With that the Thief began to turn away, reaching up a hand to pull back the curtain of branches that he had burst through moments before.

But he was stopped before he could go any further.

She wasn't sure what had possessed her. Whether it was the strangeness of the night or the attachment that she was beginning to feel towards the man before her, she couldn't let him leave. At least, not like that.

"Robin, wait." She said, turning him with her hand.

She hadn't realized that she had left the water, nor had she realized how cold the night truly was.

A shiver ran through her as the chill in the air seemed to ripple across her skin.

The man turned his head ever so slightly. Not enough to fully see her, yet enough to let her know that he was listening, as if he were waiting to see if something in her words was going to be enough to make him stay.

"The water," she began.

She felt him turn towards her and could picture the look of confusion on his face perfectly as she turned her head back towards the stream she was referring too.

She continued. "The water stream, it seems to have some sort of healing ability. I only just realized," she stated. "Look what it did to my leg."

Regina reached down, pulling the cape apart to show the newly healed skin. She realized only to late how high the injuries were, and remembered only then how naked she was. Nonetheless she found herself standing, facing the man, who was apparently her soul mate; pulling back the one garment that separated her from indecency and showing him the bare flesh of her upper thigh.

She blushed when she realized and pulled the cape shut.

"See," she stuttered slightly, "I think if you were to bathe in it it will do the same for you." She said, subconsciously reaching out and dragging a finger over the outline of the scar that he was boasting under his clothes as she spoke.

Robins eyes fluttered shut for a moment, however they sprung right back open when he felt her hand nearing the end of the bloody red line up by his ear.

"No, no, no, don't!" He said.

Regina instantly withdrew her wandering hand, confused as to how it had gotten so close to him anyway.

"What?!" She asked suddenly, taken aback at how quickly the man moved away from her, for a moment she would have believe that he had been burned until he spoke.

"Don't touch me!"

Now she was lost.

Unlike the soothing feeling from the water in the stream moments before, she felt like she had just been doused with a bucket of ice water. It shot through her veins, freezing her blood, stopping her heart.

Somewhere deep down she had thought that the man had somewhat enjoyed her touch, what from the way his eyes would always closed whenever she was near, or the quickening of his heartbeat whenever his chest was under her palms.

But judging by that reaction maybe she had been wrong. _He found her repulsive._

Regina was about to turn and collect her clothes to leave but the man spoke, halting her.

"With the water I mean," Robin said. "It's still on you."

At the sight of Robin's hand gesturing towards her hands Regina looked down. Sure enough there was still water left from the stream on her palms.

"Why?" She asked, confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

The thief seemed to take a moment to collect his thoughts before letting out a deep breath and speaking.

"This is a magic pond. It's waters come from the healing springs from ancient lagoon in a distant realm. They can heal, sooth, salve, stop aging, petrify youth, and even halt death if needed. It's one of the many reasons as to why we picked this place to set up our camp. It's only catch however is that the pool can only be used once by a single person, and for only one purpose." Robin said.

Understanding began to seep into the Queens mind. She nodded slowly, dissecting the information the thief had just given her before putting it back together.

"So you've used it before then?" She asked when clarity hit her.

Robin nodded his head once.

She wanted to ask more however the solemn look that now masked the mans face, made her think that he did not wish to explain further. So she bit her tongue.

"What happens if you do use it twice?" She asked instead.

At this the mans head dropped forward. Hands clenched and head shaking slightly, as if he were incredibly burdened by the question.

Regina was about to take it back but he spoke.

"Your leg."

Regina blinked, confused, "What?"

"The injuries on your leg, that's what happens."

In the entire week that Regina had spent with this man she had seen him in all sorts of lights. In panic, in calmness, in anger and in joy, but she had never seen him looking as defeated as he did now.

Regina looked down, following Robin's gaze. She parted the cape to try and take a look over her injured thigh, but she quickly stopped when she remembered that the skin would look normal as it had been healed only moments before.

"I thought it was the witches monkeys that did this to me?"

"It was!" Robin exclaimed, "The cuts, yes, the poison, yes, that was all from the monkey. But the pain, the screams. That, that was from the stream. That was the water. That was... my fault."

Regina felt her nose crinkle and her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

_What did he mean by 'his fault'?_

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Robin looked at the least uncomfortable. Regina realized that she had never before seen the man like this, and it scared her.

When he didn't respond she whispered, _"Robin?"_

Her voice seemed to snap him out of the trance that he had fallen into. He shook his head, as if clearing an invisible fog from his eyes, turning to look at her.

She could barely make out the ragged breathing and the red rims forming under his eyelids, but the unshead tears were evident. The silvery light from the moon seemed to pick up on the dampness, making it shine like diamonds.

Regina felt her breath leave her when she noticed, and when his voice cracked as he spoke again she stopped breathing all together.

"The poison was fast acting. Regina, when you fell, from the beasts claws, you weren't just injured. Y-You were dying. And I-I thought that, I thought that maybe these waters could save you. So I picked you up and carried you here. And when I tried to bathe you in the water you did get better, the color began to return to your cheeks. But suddenly, it-it backfired. The poison doubled and the pain increased. You began screaming and thrashing, horridly, in severe pain. Those were the worst sounds I have ever heard. I pulled you out to bring you back but-" He stopped, taking in a deep breath, "But by then it was already to late. The witch must have known that I would try to do something like that. She must have mixed a spell into that poison."

"How could she, no one knew you were going to go with me?" Regina thought aloud.

"It is obvious M'lady." Robin responded.

Regina watched him shrug, as if she should know what answer he was referring too, but when she came up with nothing she only found herself becoming more confused and frustrated.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking for clarification.

"I always go with you Regina."

Regina felt her heart slam against her chest.

There was nothing in the mans statement that was false. Nothing that was a lie or in anyway untrue, and that scared her. He was always with her. Whenever she ventured out, some way or some how he was always there. Maybe not by her side, but near. Near enough to keep an eye on her, to watch her, to make sure she was okay. He had become her own 'unofficial' protector.

She hadn't thought much of it when Snow had suggested that he be the one to accompany her in finding the Witches simian army. She had thought it was just her ex-step daughters way of looking out for her, like she always did, but now she could see the truth. Now she could see what everyone else in the castle had apparently seen for weeks now. Everyone except for her.

The thief cared for her.

And not only did he care to protect her, and to keep her safe, but he felt for her.

She could see it, written in his eyes, as clearly as she could see the sun in the sky on a clear day.

He was hurting, because he thought that he had hurt her.

Regina gasped, when she realized however the sound got stuck in her throat for it had dried up from her mouth hanging open in surprise.

He was her soul mate.

And he had found her.

And he had cared for her.

And he felt for her.

She felt like she was about to cry, until he spoke.

"Regina I-I'm so... I'm so sorry that I.. I should have-" he stammered. She could see the unshead tears now teetering dangerously close to the edge, ready to fall. She was already having trouble holding back the emotions that were coursing inside of her, ones that she hadn't felt in a very long time, and she wasn't sure what she would do if he began to cry. So instead she reached out, looking to stop him. To comfort him.

"Robin it's okay," She began. "You saved me."

Regina watched as the mans eyes went from staring at the ground and shot directly up to hers.

She could now see the tears clearly. The red around his eyes evident.

His eyes searched hers, and for a moment she would have sworn that they were speaking to her. Begging her to forgive him, pleading with her not to hate him. His eyes spoke volumes. She could see every fleck. Every line, every value that made up his unique color of blue. She was drawn in.

She didn't know when it was or who it was that had moved first, but they were now closer together than they had ever been.

She could feel his breath on her cheeks. She could almost taste the salt from his tears.

Her hand stretched out from under the cape, making it's way up to him, to soothe him and cupping his face.

She didn't care what she knew. She didn't care what fate had planned for them. She didn't care that he was apparently the man that she had walked away from all those years ago. She only cared about what was happening now. It was them. She could see how he felt clearly in his eyes. There had been no exchange of feelings stated verbally, there was no need. She could feel it, radiating from him.

Through every touch when she was sick. Every caress when he was helping her walk.

Him bathing her, nursing her. Bringing her back to life.

He felt for her, deeply, and it wasn't because of some stupid tattoo. She knew that now, staring deep into his eyes. She could feel it.

His face was close to hers. His lips just hovering over her own.

He was looking at her, asking for permission yet again with his eyes.

She felt her walls begin to rise up, but she forced them back down.

He could have kissed her at any moment, but he didn't. He was waiting, giving her all of the power. Waiting for her to be the one to make the first move.

Regina felt her heart swell suddenly at the thought.

There was someone who wanted to care for her. Who worried for her. Who was concerned for her well being. All of his own accord.

She had done nothing to make him want her. Nothing to force him into liking her. In fact, as she looked back, she would say she had done _everything_ in her power to push him away.

But he had persisted. He hadn't given up on her. He had followed her to the end.

And now, he was waiting. Waiting for her to decide. To choose him.

And she was going to choose him.

She was going to let him in.

She was going to let him have her.

And, if he was willing, she was going to let him love her.

She nodded to him as her eyes fluttered shut.

Her hand found it's way to his face to cup his cheek. But the moment her fingers touched his flesh she felt a shock run straight through her.

There was nothing pleasant about it.

Everything that she had felt a moment before vanished, replaced by pain. Pain that ripped through her, tearing at her limb from limb. She screamed, her head shooting backwards, hand dropping by the wayside.

It felt as if the world had gone and imploded inside of her body, the epicenter of it of course being her leg. _The water had still been on her hands and she had touched him!_

It felt like the wounds that had been momentarily healed were back, ripping themselves open violently. She howled, pulled under by the searing pain. She began to crumble as she lost complete control of her body.

It was only then when she felt arms encircle her, surrounding her from the chilling night.

They picked her up, carrying her. She felt her head loll back onto a shoulder as her feet were swept from underneath her.

There were shouts, she could just make them out, mingling and mixing with her own screams. But she couldn't tell what they were saying.

There was wind, it was moving around her, brushing past her, fast.

She felt a sudden heat and then the feeling of soft feather pillows beneath her head as warm blankets encompassed her shivering body.

There was a lot of movement and then she heard a voice yelling, "Regina! Regina can you hear me?!"

The heat was beginning to over take her and she began to kick off the sheets.

"No, no you need to keep these on." she heard the disembodied voice say.

She kicked again, but then she felt two hands come around her sides, holding the blankets in place, "They're going to help the fever break, trust me, you'll want these on. Nod once if you can hear me.

Regina nodded. Something about the voice made her feel calm, safe. Since she couldn't think about anything other then the rippling pain she decided to trust it and she lay still. The motion of her head however sent her into another fit of screams as another bolt of pain shot through her body.

She bucked and yelled. Wailing into the night.

The hands moved, lower this time, right to the part of her leg that felt like a raging inferno.

"Regina, I'm going to have to get the numbing agent. I'm going to need you to stay still, can you do that?"

She tried to answer but her voice came out as nothing more than a strangled whimper.

"Just nod." It said.

She did.

Instantly she felt the loss of warmth as his hands left her body. There was a small crash and the sound of shuffling and then movement at the end of the bed.

She felt the thick blankets atop of her being moved.

"I'm going to apply this. It is going to sting, but I need you to stay strong and stay still, can you do that Regina?"

She nodded again, lighter this time as to not set off her leg.

When she felt the cool salve touch her skin there was a moment of pure bliss before the the pain set in.

It was different this time, cool, like she was freezing.

The chill set in almost instantly, attacking her every nerve. It started at her thigh, making its way up her leg and through her abdomen. She felt it slither it's way up her rib-cage and spread out through her chest as if it were freezing her from the inside.

And then, finally, it was gone.

She couldn't feel the burning in her leg. _There was no more pain!_

She wanted to laugh and to cry, all at the same time. She was in such a state of pure euphoria, for a moment she even forgot her own name.

_The pain was gone and he had healed her, yet again!_

The man in question was currently hovering over her, running his hands along her sides, grabbing at the blankets and the cape, trying to keep what little remained of her decency intact.

Regina however couldn't care less about her current state of undress.

She reached up, capturing his face and running her fingers through his soft hair.

She could see the mans eyes widen slightly as she did so. She curled her fingers, digging them in slightly to the nape of his neck. All she wanted was to hold him close.

She could do nothing but stare at his face, hovering above hers. They had been in that situation multiple times before. The first time on the night he had carried her there, when she had been sure that he was going to kiss her. And now with her staring at him, holding him close to her. All she could see was his blue eyes, sparkling in the light. She stared at his angled visage, taking in every detail. The lines above his brow, the crinkles around his eyes from laughter.

He was beautiful.

Her eyes dropped down, taking in his pink lips. She wanted to feel them on her own and as the thought hit her, it became too overpowering not to voice.

"Kiss me." She whispered, pulling at his neck.

She closed her eyes but he didn't move. Instead he stayed still, rock hard, completely immobile.

Regina opened her eyes, staring into his, "Robin," she said again, tugging on his neck to bring him closer to her, "Kiss me."

But he didn't.

"Regina, I-" he began. "I am an honorable man, I try to live by a code and right now you are not yourself. I will not take advantage of you in this state, therefore I cannot kiss you."

Regina couldn't believe her ears.

She dropped her hands from him so fast like they had been burned, they bounced slightly when they hit the bed beneath her.

"Regina I'm s-" he started but she cut him off.

"Save it." Was all she said, turning away from him.

She could hear him speaking behind her, but she didn't care for whatever it was he was saying. She spoke over him, "We leave, first thing tomorrow."

And with that she rolled over.

She felt the effects of the numbing agent working it's way through her system instantly, slowing down her heart beat until she felt sleep taking over, pulling her into it's black hole of dreamless slumber.

xxx

They had been walking for hours now and the sun was just starting to break through the clouds.

He breathed in the scent of the earth mixing with the dampness of the forest.

It had been a long walk. Painfully silent, but bearable. He had been watching her the entire time. Robin noticed she reached down every few minutes, rubbing circles on her leg, but other than that she was almost automatic, walking in a straight line towards the castle. He knew that the numbing potion he had given her would make the pain in her leg bearable enough for her to stand without wanting to chop it off every few seconds. However it was not meant to heal nor regrow flesh, and he worried for her health as she continued walking on it. He had tried to stop her, at least to get her to slow down a bit in the hopes of not overworking her leg, but she would have none of that.

She insisted that she was fine, but he could tell that she wasn't.

The moment the skies had opened up that morning and the light had streamed in through the windows of the cabin, she had sprung up, wrapping his cape that she had slept in around her shoulders and making her way towards his room. He had wondered how she had known where it was since she had never left the vicinity of the living room and why she was headed there. But when he heard the sound of his drawers being opened and clothes moved around, he understood.

She was looking for clothing.

He could hear her dressing. Picking out one of his shirts for a top and a pair of his pants for the bottoms. He had become slightly accustomed to seeing her clad in his attire. She managed to maintain her feminine appeal even under the mask of his baggy clothes. To him she looked more beautiful with her hair down, loose and wavy, her harsh makeup gone leaving only her blushed cheeks and tanned skin. Her face invaded his thoughts and he found himself thinking of her and the way that she had looked the night before.

When she had been holding him, pulling his face so close to hers. He had been almost been able to taste her, close enough to kiss her.

But he hadn't.

She had even asked him to, but he couldn't, even when everything inside of him had been screaming at him to run a hand through her hair, to bury his lips with hers and to _never_ let her go.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it. She had given him permission but it hadn't felt right.

He had known that she had been in a massive amount of pain moments before and was being influenced somewhat by the ingredients in the numbing agent he had used. They were a very rare mix of herbs that he had come across once on his travels. Mashed together, they could numb the pain of just about anything. Not only physical injuries but mental and emotional ones as well.

Robin had known that in her mind she must have felt heavenly. The pain relieved, bringing her to a state of pure bliss and ecstasy.

_Of course she had asked him to kiss her then._

She had forgotten everything that had happened between them up until that point. To her, he had just been the man that had healed her, bringing her to that rapturous state.

If she had been anyone else, he might have gone ahead and kissed her. He could not deny, he had wanted to feel her lips under his. To taste her, to feel her softness under his tongue. She had given him permission, she had asked for him to do it, but she wasn't just anyone and he couldn't bring himself to. She was a Queen, and though she wasn't his Queen by jurisdiction, she had somehow managed to become the Queen of his heart.

He wanted her, fully. And, selfish as it was, he wanted to be wanted by her in return. He made a vow that he would not kiss her until they were both fully in control of their minds and emotions, aware of what it was that they felt for each other.

So, for now, he would wait.

Initially when he had awoken that morning to find her bed completely empty he had felt like he had been thrust into a shower of pure ice, for that was the sensation that washed over him as fear clenched his heart. _Had she left?_ It wasn't until he heard the sound of her shuffling feet, moving rapidly behind him, that he realized she was still there. He took in a deep breath, stilling his accelerated heart beat. He shifted his position in the rickety arm chair next to her bed where he had chosen to retire for the night in order to keep an eye on her as she slept.

She had only stirred once, whispering incoherent nothings' into the night in her sleep.

He closed his eyes as to appear still asleep when she returned.

But she didn't.

He strained his ears to pick up the sound of her feet moving over the floor boards of his room, but there was nothing.

She had stopped moving. Something in the room must have caught her attention. There was a moment of utter stillness that passed through the small cabin and then he picked up the tiniest of gasps.

He heard her feet move quickly, the floorboards creaking lightly under her weight. There was a thud of his door closing, moments later it opened again and she emerged fully dressed.

He watched through squinted eyes as she came back around leaning over to grab something on the bed, clad in the his attire. She was wearing one of his favorite tops, tucked into a pair of loose pants. It was a far cry from her royal gowns at the castle, but she somehow managed to look equally as regal. She turned after grabbing whatever it was she had been looking for and then he noticed what had made her pause in his room.

Under his shirt, she was now wearing the corset that she had been in when she had been attacked by the winged beast. It was torn slightly, the red that had stained it, the blood from her wounds was still visible. He had tried to wash it off in the stream when he had taken her there the first time. But when he had stepped in he had forgotten about the waters limits, to focused on divesting her of the item so that she could breath before dragging her in along with him.

That was when the screams had started. The moment she had touched the water they had ripped through her. He was momentarily stunned until he realized that it was because he had entered the pool first and the water was already working on healing him.

Robin had jumped out, picked her up and carried her back to the cabin in the hopes to stop her screaming, leaving her dress and corset behind them.

When she had calmed, falling into a deep sleep he had remembered the forgotten items and made his way back to the water to find then. He had jumped in, to the stream closer to the cabin, scrubbing at the torn dress and corset, trying to rid them of their blood stains but it was already to late. The color had already deeply set in to the fine fibers of the fabric and would not come out by any means of cleansing. So he had given up.

He had brought the items back with him however and hung them in his room to dry.

He still wasn't exactly sure why he had done it. But it had felt wrong to leave them, so he had hung them and they had stayed by his bedside the whole week.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Regina, as she tip-toed over to him. She stopped suddenly in front of him. For a moment Robin would have sworn that she was staring at him, gazing silently at his fallen arm.

He had seen her looking at it once before, the night when he had been sure that she was going to kiss him. Since then she had avoided looking at that part of his anatomy, casting her gaze the the ground whenever his forearm was exposed to her.

He wasn't quite sure why, but something about the tattoo that he boasted there disturbed her.

Nevertheless she had been standing over him for a moment before she woke him, saying that it was time to go.

He could smell her scent as clearly now, as he did then.

In his mind he had infanticide that the walk back would be quick and amicable but it was proving to be neither.

The more they neared the borders of the woods that lead to her castle the more rigid she became. Walking with more and more fervor, dropping her hand down to rub her leg more often.

At this rate she was going to burn out before they reached the bridges, possibly reopen her wounds and he only had so much salve left.

"What is it that you want?!" she snapped.

"Regina you need to slow down, or at least take a moment to drink some water and rest, your leg cannot be taking very well to all of this walking."

But she shook her head and didn't stop, "I'm fine." She responded.

"I'm not talking about what you're forcing yourself to believe," he began, "I applaud your tenacity and your ability to get back up so quickly and push forward. But right now your body is still healing and you are not doing a good job of taking care of it. And I for one would hate to see it damaged any further."

Robin was watching the Queen, her backside to him. He would swear that he saw her muscles tense suddenly as he finished speaking, however the moment was gone with the pass of the breeze and then she was stopped walking, standing stock still a few paces ahead of him.

"Regina,' he tried again. His voice seemed to wake her from her momentary trance and she began walking again.

"Regina... Regina Stop! Look at me!" He shouted, reaching out an arm to spin her around. But she had beaten him to it.

Her hair whipped around her head as she whirled back to face him. Her eyes were wide and dark with furry. He could see the annoyance lighting up in them.

"What?!" She snapped at him.

Robin had had enough, she had been on and off with him all morning, choosing to speak to him only when she absolutely needed to. Only showing him hospitality when she required his help, to lift her over a log or to jump over a pond. Other than that she had began to treat him like she had when they had first met. Cold and distant. Like he didn't even matter enough for her to acknowledge his presence.

That bugged him.

He could see that she was in no mood for him to test her, but he couldn't help it. If she continued on with the way she was treating him, she was going to make him lose his temper.

"Regina you need to stop!"

"Let go of me!"

"REGINA!" He bellowed.

His shout seemed to halt her, freezing her momentarily to the spot. Her eyes were already wide but they still seemed to grow by a fraction of an inch. She always froze whenever he raised his voice with her and Robin wondered briefly if anyone else had ever dared match themselves to her childish temper. Judging by the stunned expression on her face, he guessed not.

He wasn't exactly sure what made him think that he should be the one to equal her, but it didn't stop him.

Robin stared at her straight, keeping their eyes locked.

He could see her throat constrict as she swallowed and released a shallow breath. Her bottom lip began to tremble.

Realizing that he still had his hands wrapped tightly around her, gripping her forearms, he released her. She let out a small sound when he let her go and he wondered for a moment that if in his temporary rage he had hurt her.

Robin shook his head, dropping his eyes down, unable to bear the possibility of the thought and remain looking at her.

"Please," he said, looking to end the silence that had fallen between them, "Just drink this and rest a moment."

He procured a canteen from one of the many pockets of his cape. When she took it he released a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding. Regina took a sip, he was sure of it as his hands twitched to reach out and stop the few water droplets that escaped and rolled down her chin, leaving a glistening trail down her throat.

Robin looked up, avoiding her gaze.

He could just make out the castle looming in the distance. It always looked so lonely to him. Like a large museum. Big and full of treasures, but completely void of all love and life.

He realized then that it was Regina, who had been the one to paint the castle black. It had always been white before. But it had became a mirror image of how she had felt when she was it's main inhabitant, when she was the Evil Queen, the lone ruler of this land, the Enchanted Forest.

She had been lonely, just like the fortress. Desolate, compassionless and alone.

Robin frowned realizing that in the week that they had spent together he had seen her come out of her shell. She had taken off her regal mask that she wore with everyone else and she had let him in. She hadn't told him every dirty secret about herself, but she had opened up. She had trusted him enough to let him see her, the real her, and now, now she was reverting back.

He felt a slight pang in his heart as he realized that the events that had transpired between them, the companionship they had built, the trust, it was all gone. Faded away like the night turning into day.

He pushed down the lump that was beginning to form in his throat.

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye he could see that she too seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. She was staring off in the distance a glazed look over her eyes.

"Ready Your Majesty?" He asked.

The Queen shook her head, shaken from her daze. She nodded, turning her sight back to him.

The moment their eyes connected he thought he saw a hint of something flash through her eyes. He wasn't quite sure what, but he had known it had been there. Something had clouded her vision, running through her irises, making them flash. _Sadness, maybe?_

But she was moving again, walking past him before he had the chance to question what.

They made their way back to the castle in complete silence.

xxx

Snow waited, sitting patiently at the grand dining table, watching her breakfast cool in front of her.

"Snow, darling, your food is getting cold." came the voice of her husband next to her.

She didn't respond, merely shaking her head.

"You're going to have to eat some time today." He pushed.

"Yeah, it would be a real shame to let all of that good food go to waste Sister." Said Leroy from her right, "I hear Granny cooked it up special and she wouldn't want to see it thrown away untouched."

There was a unanimous grunt of approval from each of the inhabitants currently eating breakfast around the table.

When the Princess still didn't move towards her food however Charming took her hand in his trying to talk to her again, "Snow..." he began.

"I'm waiting for them David!" She snapped.

"Them?" He questioned, taken aback, "Them, who?"

But just then the doors to the dining hall opened. Charming watched as his wife's face lit up, her eyes shooting to the doors, but suddenly drooping as her face turned from it's bright smile into a frown.

He followed her eyes with his towards the person that had just made their entrance into the hall.

Robin walked into the great hall, making his way over to his spot at their table.

Charming smiled as his eyes made contact with Robin's. It was good to see him alive and well. Charming himself, had been one to place a bet that the Queen had gone off on one and killed the woodsman when news had spread that they had gone missing.

He had never seen the connection between Robin and Regina however, until his wife had mentioned it the night prior. Initially he had thought she was crazy, going off and spouting from her vast imagination that he loved her for, about some fairy-tale romance between the pair, that she liked to do; but now that he thought about it, the less crazy it seemed. He could understand feeling an attraction towards Regina. Like he had already told his wife, it was hard to deny that the woman was beautiful.

_But to go further than that, to actually care for her?_ Well that would take a whole other kind of man.

Charming stared at the famous woodsman for a moment, taking in his muscular build and dashing looks.

He had to admit, the Thief and the Queen would look good together.

Robin pulled out his seat, sitting down to the left of the dwarf, Leroy, and said his 'hello's' to the rest of the gathered company, while grabbing a plate.

Charming could see Snow out of the corner of his eye, watching the man curiously.

By the way her eyes were shifting he could tell that she had been waiting for Regina to enter in along side him.

She had blurted out last night that she thought the Thief was sharing the Queens bed and she hadn't stopped talking about it since. Apparently she had sent Regina out after their talk to find the thief.

Charming had known that his wife was a bit of a busy body when he married her, he loved it about her, how much she cared for other people, but sometimes he found it a bit overbearing. And right now, suffice it to say, he was taking great pleasure in seeing the Thief come down to breakfast alone, blowing a hole into his wife's metaphorical-ship.

"Did you sleep well Robin-" he heard her begin, but suddenly all speaking was dulled as the doors to the great hall once again opened, this time with a bit more force, slamming as they hit the stone walls behind them.

He could just picture the wide smile that was growing on his wife's face as the royally dressed woman behind the doors sauntered her way towards the table.

"Sorry I'm late, I do hope you haven't been waiting." was all she said.

Charming almost rolled his eyes at the irony of the statement.

"You weren't the only one late." came the gruff voice of Leroy again as he gulped thirstily from his goblet.

Charming, who's eyes had been on the Thief, only caught a second of it as he turned his head back to the Queen, but he was certain about what he had seen. Regina had been masking her features well, up until that moment.

When the dwarf spoke she hadn't whipped her head around nor made any moves at all. No, it was more subtle. He had seen it in her eyes when they had flashed towards the Thief next to her before she schooled her features once again, responding in a cool tone.

"I see." She said. He hadn't picked up the huskiness in her tone until then. Her voice seemed to be quite a bit deeper and a bit more breathy than normal.

There was a slight smile in the crook of the Thief's rugged face and Charming felt his eyebrows shoot up as the Queen sat down._ Snow had been right! They were sleeping together!_

"Good Morning Regina," he heard his wife begin, a certain smugness to her voice, "how did you sleep?"

"Perfectly fine dear." Responded the Queen.

"Oh?" Snow questioned.

Regina fixed his wife with a look, "Yes, nothing new to report." She said, with a raise of her eyebrow as she tilted her head.

At that point it seemed like everyone else that had been blissfully unaware of the happenings between the Princess and the Queen up until then, were tuning in, turning their heads to watch the spectacle happening before them.

"I see." Snow said, mimicking the woman across from her.

The Queen only rolled her eyes, settling further into her seat while reaching for a plate.

As she did so however Robin's arm shot out before her, stopping her in her attempt to grab a bowl and he handed her one himself.

"For you Milady." Charming heard him whisper.

For a moment he felt his heartbeat quicken as he realized that might be the last time he ever saw his friend, Robin Hood, alive again. But Regina merely shook her head, her eyes staring at the man holding the plate before her. Charming felt his eyes widen when she chose just to take it from him, without first burning him to a crisp.

He thought he heard her whisper a 'thank you' but he was to focused on watching the way that each of their eyes sparkled when they looked at one another, to be sure.

If they had been going for discreet they were failing, miserably.

He sat back, suddenly not hungry anymore, enjoying the phenomenon happening before him more than his potatoes and toast.

It wasn't until he felt his wife's hand hit him from under the table that he looked away from the couple who were both trying to eat inconspicuously.

_"Wha-" _he began to say but he saw the small finger Snow was holding up to her lips and he stopped.

He shook his head, crinkling his brows and eyeing her in questioningly. She raised her brows flicking her eyes over to the couple that he himself had just been staring at.

As he began to shift his head to look over again he felt her hand squeeze his thigh. He whipped his head back, raising his brows higher, confused by her mixed signals.

Snow shook her head and then averted her eyes back at the couple then slowly downwards.

Charming followed her gaze, finally understanding. He leaned back a little to peer under the table at the Queen and the Thief.

He could just make out the deep green color of Robin's pant legs and the elaborate fabric of Regina's thick gowns. He was about to shake his head again and question his wife as to why she had directed him to look there, but then he did a double take, his jaw dropping open, as he saw what she had been looking at.

There, under the table, the Queen had her hand wrapped around the Thief's, drawing circles over his hand, resting comfortably atop of her thigh.

Charming quickly cast his gaze back up.

From the view presented above the table no one would assume that the duo was doing anything more than enjoying breakfast sitting next to each other. They wore no telling smiles nor shared any heated glances. But he had seen the evidence of their relationship from their connected hands and threaded fingers.

Charming sat back again, a wide smile on his face, contented to watch the two sit in silence as they tried to hide their apparent attraction for one another.

It appeared the Queen really had found someone that cared for her.

xxx

He wasn't dragging her but she also wasn't picking her feet up as much as she could have been, resulting in her slightly leaning on him as he helped her up the stairs.

Her leg was hurting, but not as badly as it could of been. Nevertheless she used it as an excuse and she leaned a little further back into his embrace as they made it to the threshold of the top landing, nearing her room.

It was completely dark in the hallways save for the light flickering against the walls from the mounted wicker candles.

She could see the outline of his figure behind her, their silhouettes slightly distorted on the stone wall, his hands on her hips, and it sent a shiver through her.

The doors of her chambers were now coming into view.

Suddenly she felt her heart jump into her throat, as her blood surged through her. It started at her core, heating up the rest of her body under her thin nightgown rapidly.

Robins hands moved suddenly and she felt her breath join her heart, catching in her throat.

He was spinning her around and for a moment she thought that she might fall. But of course his hands caught her, holding her close again in his embrace. This time her chest was against his, his eyes staring into hers.

"This is where I leave you Milady." He said.

She could feel the deep timbre of his voice rumble through his broad chest under her hand. Her eyes flickered up connecting with his and she found herself speaking.

"Do you have to?" She asked, hearing the words leaving her lips not registering that they were coming from her until she saw his eyes widen a little before he bit his top lip and shook his head.

"Do you not want me to?" He asked.

Regina wasn't sure if she was breathing or not, regardless she shook her head from side-to-side 'no', stepping back, exiting his embrace and heading towards the door.

She reached it, but before she pushed it open she turned her head, glancing at the man over her shoulder. She could see the confused look on Robin's face. She could tell that he was trying to decipher exactly what she had meant and why she was inviting him into her chambers.

To be honest, she wasn't exactly sure why, but she couldn't stop herself from doing so.

She pressed on the heavy doors immediately remembering how she had left the room not an hour before and she instantly hoped that Snow had been smart enough to vacate the vicinity. The last thing she wanted was to walk in and see her ex-step daughter, sitting on the edge of her bed with a toothy smile on her round face, as she returned to the room with the Thief in tow.

The doors creaked opened slowly and she made a quick glance around.

Seeing that her step daughter was no where in sight, Regina stepped into the room, turning to make sure that the man was following her.

He was. The look of confusion was still on his face but now it was diluted with conflicting emotions. He looked like he was going through a cycle of trepidation to elation to bewilderment. But he was following none the less, taking one hesitant step after another into the room.

She signaled for him to go past her and she turned, shutting the doors behind them when he did.

"Regina, wha-" he began but she cut him off.

"Wait."

He did.

She made sure to wait until she heard the doors 'click' shut, signaling that they were locked, before she turned back around.

She expected to see him standing right where he had been a few moments before, across the room from her, staring at the her. But he wasn't. When she turned she found him closer than she had imagined. Only a few feet away from her, looking down. If he had been any closer she would have brushed up against him as she spun around. Regardless of the missed contact, his presence still managed to be sending shivers throughout her body, as if he had knocked over a jar of butterflies, setting them free in her stomach.

It took her a minute to find her voice as she too looked downwards.

_"Robin I..."_ She started, swallowing the nervous lump that form in her throat so she could continue. "I'm not really sure where to begin. I don't really know how to say this."

"Well, why don't you start at the beginning." He said, his face still turned away from her.

Regina looked up, fixing the man with a glare, trying to decipher if he was being sarcastic. But she couldn't tell. Judging from his down cast eyes and forlorn expression she assumed he was serious.

She couldn't think. The deathly still sound of silence permeated the room. His scent was overpowering her and his nearness was making her mind frazzled. She was racking her brain, trying to come up with something - _anything_ adequate enough to use as a reason for her asking him into her chambers.

She knew she was the Queen, and therefore needed no reason at all to ask anything of anyone. but with him things were different. With him she had become someone else entirely. He had allowed her to bring her guard down and he had let her be herself, openly and freely, for that she was grateful. So she would think of a reason. Even if it took her all night.

Robin, however, didn't seem to have the same idea.

"Well," he said after a long moment of silence, releasing a heavy breath through his nose, "If her Majesty has nothing further to say to me then I think it best to be on my way."

He tipped his head as if to say 'good night', his eyes still avoiding hers, taking a step forward to move around her but she reached out to stop him.

"Wait!" She said catching him by his arm mid step.

His eyes caught hers as they stumbled slightly from the forced stop, but he instantly cast them away when her hand landed on his chest to steady them.

"Robin, why won't you look at me?"

"If Milady would put on some clothing first I..." he began.

Regina was confused.

She looked down, following the slight nod of his head and then realized for the first time that night what she was wearing. When she had gone back to her chambers earlier in the evening, before Snow had come to give her one of her famous pep talks, she had been planning on heading to bed and retiring early in the hopes to escape confronting the conflicting emotions tumbling around in the pit of her stomach.

She had bathed, washing away the grime from their long trek back. Letting the warm water cleanse her hair, separating the strands one by one and making them silky smooth again. She sat for a while letting the heat soothe her battered muscles and loosen the knots that had formed in her shoulders, skimming over her injured leg. When she had finished she dried herself, reaching out for the nearest night gown that she knew hung on the back of her bathroom door. Regina found herself missing the ease of the 21st century world that she had left a few months prior, wishing that she could just slip on one of her silk teddies from her closet in Storybrooke and fall fast asleep thanks to modern medicine. However there was no such thing as a sleeping pill, nor a short nightgown in the Enchanted Forest and she hadn't taken the time to conjure any new ones of her own. So, she put it on.

This one however was a bit more modern then any of the others that she owned, bordering on scandalous. It had come from her days as the Evil Queen, the deep shade of purple was made by layers of chiffon that wrapped around her torso and draped over her shoulders, just covering her breasts with the gauzy layers. However whenever she moved, or caught the light just right they would become sheer rendering her top half completely visible. She hadn't been paying much attention when she had grabbed it, for her mind had been otherwise preoccupied, realizing that not even twenty four hours before it had been the thief assisting her with these trivial things since she hadn't the ability to do so herself then.

She felt her mouth drop into a little 'o' as she released a breath, understanding why he had been avoiding her gaze ever since they had reached the room. The hallways of the castle had been dark, only lit by the single wicker candles that were mounted every few paces along the walls, however there in her chambers sat a fully fledged fire that was crackling in the corner of the room, luminous orange embers bouncing everywhere. The light reflecting from it most likely hit her just right, highlighting her assets more than before, causing her top to become completely see through.

Looking up at him, Regina could clearly see that his eyes were looking everywhere but at her. His face flushed red from the hotness of the fire or the heat of his embarrassment, or from his view of her, she could not tell. With a flick of her wrist she changed attire, settling for a set of more decent sleeping robes.

The moment she reemerged from the purple cloud that engulfed her however, Robin's eyes shot up.

"How did you do that?" He spouted.

Regina tilted her head slightly, confused. She would have thought that by now everyone in the kingdom knew that she wielded magic. Her powers had been the talk of most of the castle when they had returned, due to everyone wondering if it had returned to her in full since they had arrived back to the Enchanted Forest. Her powers were stronger than the most famed sorcerers in the realm and she had used it the first day that they had met, and again when they had been attacked by the winged monkey a week ago. She knew that he knew she had powers, but she answered his question anyway.

"Magic?" She said, almost questioningly.

"I mean," Robin said, seeming to realize the absurdity of his question. "I thought you had lost it. Ever since the attack you hadn't used it once. I thought that something might have happened to your ability to access it, like a side effect of the Witches poison."

Regina thought back, recounting all of her time in the cabin, that she had been their healing. He was right, she hadn't once utilized her powers. Not even to reheat her food when it had gotten cold sitting off to the wayside as she forgot about it, pretending to be staring out the window when she had actually been staring at him out of the corner of her eyes.

She could see why he would have thought that she might have lost her magic. She had completely forgotten about using it that week. For the first time in her life, Regina had felt like she didn't need it.

"Apparently I was wrong," he said, snapping her out of her train of thought. "Thank you for..." he continued, trailing off, nodding instead of finish his sentence.

Regina looked down, surveying the now white and very opaque night gown she was wearing.

She hummed, muttering under her breath, 'it's not like you haven't seen it before.'

"That was different."

Her eyes snapped up at his comment. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks before she even had time to register what he had said. She had _not_ meant for him to hear her! But he had, and now she was at a loss for words. Again.

She could feel the embarrassment as it creeped it's way across her face. She had known since the first day when she had woken up in the cabin, washed and dressed in new clothing that he had bathed and; therefore changed her, but he hadn't spoken about it since. He had been a perfect gentlemen. Treating her kindly and courteously, respecting her privacy. However she wasn't used to such charitable treatment. She was used to people treating her like a pawn, only servicing her when it gained something for them in return. But he hadn't done that. He had helped her out of the kindness of his heart. Because he had wanted to. She gulped.

When she spoke her words came out as barely more than a whisper, "Thank you."

"What?" Robins eyes shot to hers, searchingly as he asked.

Regina released a breath, still unable to speak in more than a whisper, "You heard me."

She watched closely as the man's facial expressions clued her into exactly what he was thinking. Confusion first crossed his face, settling heavily in the creases above his brow, but it was soon replaced as they raised up in astonishment.

"For what exactly?" He questioned.

"For everything..." She said timidly at first. But once the comment had left her mouth it was like a dam had been broken and a whole tidal wave came rushing forth, spilling from her lips. "For having my back, for being patient with me, for taking care of me, for healing me, for coming with me to find the monkey's in the first place..." She went on, only stopping when she found she needed to breathe.

"I realize that I'm not the easiest of people to be stuck with, let alone too tend to, or care for, and I wanted to let you know that, though I may do a poor job of showing it, I am grateful. I'm indebted to you."

"You have nothing to be indebted to me for," he said, stepping closer, "I did what any man would have."

Regina shook her head, "No, they would not have."

It was only when she felt his fingers wrap under her chin, tilting her head upwards, that she looked at him again.

"What do you mean?"

Regina released a shaky breath, feeling raw emotions forming in the pit of her stomach and she begged them to stay there.

"Anyone else would have left me there to die. _Killed while searching for the Wicked Witches monkeys. Death by beast_, it would have been a perfect alibi." She spoke, blinking back the traitorous tears that had crawled their way up, threatening to fall.

She didn't know what it was about him that brought out her emotions. He seemed to be able to pull them from her at the drop of a dime. A moment before, she would have sworn she was fine, trying to get her racing heart beat under control from being this close to him once again, but now she was finding it difficult to take a full breath without wheezing.

"Regina" he said.

She felt the pad of his thumb ghosting over her cheek and then, despite all of her efforts, one treacherous tear made it's way out of her eye and fell down her cheek.

The moment she felt him wipe it away, his hand cupping her face, she shut her eyes.

They were watery when she reopened them, and from her standing point his features became somewhat muddled, but she could make out his outline hovering next to her just fine.

"So," She continued when her voice returned to her, "I just wanted to make sure that you knew. I owe you."

He shook his head again. "You owe me nothing Regina, I did it because I wanted to."

She looked up, her eyes connecting with his for what felt like the thousandth time. However this time there was something new in his orbs. Their deep cerulean blue was lighter than normal, flecks of silvery grey reflecting in the surfaces.

She stared, her own eyes blinking rapidly to get rid of the unwanted tears.

They were close. Again, like all of those times in the cabin. She could feel his breath on her cheek, the hand that had wrapped around her back slowly rubbing up and down sending more shivers through her. She readjusted herself, her leg starting to cramp from their position.

"I really should let you rest," Robin said, noticing her movement.

"Just answer me one thing." She said.

Regina wasn't sure where her words were coming from. She was listening to them as they came out and if she hadn't said them, nor felt her lips moving, she would have sworn they were coming from someone else.

Nevertheless, she took his silence as a cue to go on and she asked what had been clawing at the back of her mind all night.

"When we were in the cabin, on the last night, I-_I,_ " she stuttered, suddenly finding her throat beginning to clench up, she pushed through despite the nerves that were rattling inside of her, "I asked you to kiss me... You had my full permission, I asked you. Why didn't you?"

"Because you're not just anyone Regina. And you deserve better than some drug-induced sympathy kiss."

She watched the way his eyes defaulted to her lips and felt the way his hands tightened on her hips. _So he _had_ wanted to kiss her?_

"But you did want to?" She asked, to clarify.

His eyes shut, whether it was because he was afraid of his answer or more afraid of her response, she did not know.

"God knows I did. Still do," He said, eyes still closed. Regina felt a shiver run from the base of her neck and down her spine, as he spoke again. "But I know I can't."

"Why not?" She asked, suddenly confused by his confession. She had thought it was her who couldn't bring herself to kiss him, but hearing him speak now made her reevaluate the past week.

"Because you are the Queen, Regina, and whether I agree with it or not, I am not a suitable choice for royalty. Thieves do not win the hearts of Queens, and no manner of good deeds will ever change that fact."

Regina nodded her head slowly, mulling over his words.

"You are right." She finally said, slowly. The normally composed man's shoulders began to droop infinitely lower than they had been moments before as he released a heavy breath.

She continued, "I am the Queen, and as such, it is me who will choose whom I am allowed to like..."

His head popped back up from where it had dropped.

She took a deep breath and finished, "Who I am allowed to love."

"What?"

Regina swallowed and whispered. "You heard me."

For a moment the man before her did nothing, she wasn't even sure if he was still breathing. But then he blinked, taking in a short, sharp, shaky breath. The look of shock that took over his face was almost enough to break her heart.

"You really like that phrase, don't you?" He breathed.

Her heart sank into her shoes as she realized at last how much she wanted him. No matter what her past was, no matter what she had done. Which was not to say that she would ever let him know, but only that he moved her chemically more than anyone she had ever met, he had cared for her nonetheless and all other men now seemed pale beside him.

Regina stood up, balancing on her tip-toes as her hand curled around his neck. She tugged, ever so softly as her hands weaved through his hair. She had done this before, back in the cabin, when she had wanted to kiss him for saving her life and had thought she was going to, until she saw his mark. That had stopped her then. But now, now nothing could stop her. She was drawn into his eyes. The little sparks of light from the fire, flickered in his irises, making them glow.

He held no fear of her there. Admiration was the only thing that she could make out in his blue eyes. They were dark, like the color of the night sky. She ran her other hand through his stubble, cupping his face.

Robins eyes fluttered shut as she did so. She watched as he breathed out, releasing a low breath between his pink lips. He was beautiful. His face showed so much about him. The lines above his brow from his constant worrying, the dimples on his cheeks from his wide smile. Everything about him was perfect.

She shook her head lightly, looking into his eyes and whispered.

"Kiss me."

And this time, he did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>again, to all of you - thank you! there is another fic of mine that needs to be updated badly... and I am certain that you know the one in which I speak! trust me, it shall happen soon! as well, ID thinks that there should be another section added to this chapter... something along the lines of <strong>'what happened in between the kiss and them showing up late at breakfast'**... i don't know - what do you all think? leave me your thoughts/reviews/questions/comments/prompts in the reviews & I shall talk to you later!**_

_**Much love! Ruffles x**_


	22. Stuffed

**Why hello my beautiful butterflies! I hope you're having a great day & HAPPY NEW YEAR (s Eve! if you're in my time zone!) A big thank you to all of you who have commented & followed & faves since the last chap! And for those that added me in the #BestofOQ2014 hashtag on Twitter - MWAH MWAH MWAH! It truly is heart warming to know that you enjoy my writing but as well loved a one shot so much that it became it's own little series! (It is truly because you you guys that it became that way, I wasn't planning on making it into what it is, but alas, you all influenced me with your fine powers of persuasion! KEEP IT UP!) And a continuation of what happened between "Kiss Me" and breakfast you say?... _hmmmmmmmmm_ (;**

**This is a one shot that I wrote a while back and I thought I ought to post something for you as today is a special day! It is Thanksgiving themed however if you don't celebrate the holiday WORRY NOT! You really need no knowledge about except to know that we Americans eat a WHOLE LOT OF FOOD on that day! You may actually become hungry whilst reading so i'd suggest having a sandwich in hand(; however you may want something to cool you down once you reach the end... _just saying_.**

**This fic is mostly unbeta'd as my fabulous friend & beta, the elusive ID, has started her own OQ fic! It is marvelous! I have had the great pleasure of being able to read over it & return the beta-ing favor and i'll I can say is "this is going to be good!" The Outlaw Queen & Regal believer feels are intense, I have been in a ball on the floor due to them(; Give it a shot when you're looking for something to read! **_Roads Are For Journeys, Not Destinations_** by **Inquisitive Dreamer**!**

**I'm taking credit for all mistakes(; Also, I've taken some liberties with the Charmings kitchen/dining room with this one! Enjoy**

**_Ruffles_**

* * *

><p>Deviled eggs, <em>check<em>.

Sweet potatoes, _check_.

Green beans, _check_.

Bread rolls, macaroni, ham, cranberries, mashed potatoes, stuffing, _check_, _check_, _check_, _check! _Regina mentally tallied the contents that were currently overflowing on her kitchen table, making sure she hadn't missed a thing. _Perfect!_

Normally she wouldn't have made so much. Normally it was just her and Henry alone for the holidays. And even though her son could eat about the equivalent of 3 adult servings in one sitting, she still had never made so many dishes for Thanksgiving.

But times were different now. Ever since Henry's birth mother had come into their lives, their world had been turned upside down. And this holiday season Regina found herself baking for not one family, but three. Emma, her deranged choice of boyfriend material, Hook, the two Un-Charmings, Belle French and Mr. Gold. She still wasn't sure how their names had ended up on the list but she had made the food so it was beyond her now.

If you had asked her a year ago what she would be doing over the holidays, she would have stated anything but this. She never would have assumed that she would be sharing her holiday season with the family she had loathed for decades. Nor would she be out two days earlier than normal, scrounging up supplies and the necessary ingredients to make mouths water, a jaw dropping display of her culinary skills. She really had outdone herself.

They had asked for her to make a few side dishes, since it was the Charmings first Thanksgiving together as a family, therefore they had decided they were going to procure and bake the Turkey themselves. Regina slightly shivered at the thought. She had seen Snow's cooking talent, and wasn't to sure she knew which end was which when it came to the flightless bird. Therefore she had made a plethora of delicious snacks to fill them up if the thing came out burnt to a crisp. Actually, if she were honest, she could have stopped at the ham and deviled eggs, but she had gotten a bit carried away by the delectable smells coming out of her oven that she had continued to bake until her fingers were about ready to fall off.

She smiled, taking a small sample of her work on her finger. _Delicious_.

Regina stood, brushing off the powder from her apron. Hearing the buzzer on her oven beep she turned noticing the time.

5:47 pm.

That meant she had about 13 minutes to get herself and her baking across town to the Charmings little apartment turned house, for dinner.

She quickly opened the oven, extracting the steaming pie inside. She was suddenly hit with the most mouthwatering of smells and she had to school herself not to take a bite right there.

It was perfect.

Golden brown outside, buttered and cinnamoned to absolute perfection. She felt her stomach twist. She could almost taste the flawlessly flaky exterior, melting in her mouth as she took a bite. Chomping down on the deliciously sweet warm baked fruit inside, the sweet flavors bursting and exploding in her mouth-

She set the pan down before she nearly fainted from over excitement. It had always been her favorite, ever since she was a little girl, but she rarely had a chance to make one. However, ever since coming to Storybrooke and finding out it was an acceptable and traditional food choice around this season she had never been more thankful. It would always be her go to.

_Apple pie._

Dusting a sprinkle of powdered sugar over the glistening top she smiled. _Perfect_.

"Henry!" Regina yelled. "It's time to go!"

There was a shuffling of feet, a few stomps and then a loud _bang_ as her son rocketed out of his room and down the grand staircase that lead to the entrance of Mills Manor.

"Aren't we supposed to be there at six?" He said.

"Yes, now help me load these, and we will make it just in time." She said, already grabbing the apple pie and stuffing, heading out towards the car, "And don't you dare try and sneak one of the eggs! I know exactly how many there are Henry Mills!" she yelled over her shoulder.

She heard the sound of the large platter being set back down on the counter top and the loud reluctant sigh of her son, who had been about to do just that.

She smiled. It was going to be a good day.

xxx

When they arrived at the Charmings house, _perfectly on time_, Regina had smiled to herself until she heard the sounds coming from inside their door.

It sounded like utter chaos.

She quickly flicked out her wrist, opening the door with the help of her magic.

There before her stood the entire Charming clan, covered in what looked like baking powder and soot.

She nearly gasped as she surveyed the kitchen, which seemed to only be standing on a few of its pegs, as many of them had been blown out. It looked like a tornado of angry turkeys had blown through their small home, attacking everything in their wake.

Pots and pans were everywhere. The place was an utter mess.

It was only then that she recognized the smell of burning meat.

The whole Charming family looked like they had been caught stealing candy from a candy store with the looks of utter bafflement painted on their faces.

"Turn off the oven!" Regina yelled.

Her voice seemed to snap them out of their confused daze and she watched as the famed Snow White, her Prince Charming and their daughter, the Savior, nearly run into each other, trying to do just that.

She watched as her son who had come up behind her, ran into the disaster of a house, quickly disarming the burning oven, removing the flaming bird from inside. They somehow managed to put out the turkey, dousing it with some form of baking powder, all nearly falling to the floor with exhaustion. Regina rolled her eyes.

It had literally been minutes and this 'family gathering' had already taken a turn for the worst.

She sighed. With another flick of her wrists the entire entrance way and kitchen had been put back to it's original mediocrity. The chairs had been upturned, the pots and pans all sorted back into their rightful spots. Spices and ingredients that were supposed to be inside of the burning turkey were restored. She even cleaned up the disheveled group.

Feeling like the home was now orderly enough for her presence, she entered.

"Regina! Oh Thank God!" came the shrill voice of Mary Margret.

"_Yes, I can see he was nowhere near here while you were cooking,"_ she thought and then muttered quietly under her breath.

Mary Margret only blinked, the wide smile that had grown on her face never fading. "It looks like we've failed at cooking the turkey, Can you help us?"

Regina only sighed. Closing her eyes to keep from rolling them all the way back until they reached the backside of her head. She counted to ten.

"It looks like I must."

With a final deep breath she opened her eyes. She sent the entire Charming family out to grab the remaining items from her car whilst staring at the blank kitchen.

When they had cleared, she flicked her wrists a final time procuring a new, untarnished turkey. If she was going to save the day, she was going to do it all her way.

xxx

By the time the odd crew of guests had arrived, the turkey had been magically stuffed, brined and was currently baking in the newly restored oven.

Regina wrung her hands, washing them off in the warm water as to appear like she had done anything but direct her magic with them at all.

There was a ruckus of the dozen feet climbing up the stairs to the small apartment. She turned just in time to see Miss Swan and the Pirate both carrying the ham, the Charmings with their arms full of stuffing plates and sweet potato bowls and Henry and Roland both lifting the cranberries and eggs, trying to stuff the remaining bite into their mouths before being caught.

She was about to scold her son when she realized what was off.

"Roland?" She questioned.

"Hi Miss 'Gina!"

The dimpled boy nodded, waving his little hands, almost dropping the plate that he was holding in his arms. He flashed her a smile that nearly made her weak in the knees with it's cuteness, before following her son and the rest of the family into the dining room.

Her brow furrowed. _If Roland where here, then-_

There was a knock at the door, and Regina nearly growled.

Mary Margret rushed over to answer, opening the door. There behind stood the figures of a heavily dressed Gold and Belle, followed by a frost bitten looking Thief.

Regina couldn't gain control over herself fast enough to stop from rolling her eyes.

_Of course he would be here._

The guests made their way in, Gold and Belle, dropping off their desserts, no doubt made by solely by the beauty with no help from the beast. And she watched as Mary Margret offered a hand out to the man behind, signaling for him to come in.

He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

_Good_, Regina thought.

He had been nothing but a nuisance to her since they had arrived.

When they had met, back at the farmhouse while looking for clues as the the whereabouts of her sister she had been undoubtedly attracted to him.

_What wasn't there to like?_ He had strong arms, crystal blue eyes and a ruggedly attractive smile.

He was quite alluring and she found that her body responded to him in ways that she didn't think herself capable. But that had all stopped when she had seen the tattoo that he boasted on the inside of his arm.

The tattoo of the lion that was supposed to symbolize her happy ending.

She had had one to many disappointments to believe such a thing as that.

So she had ran. Leaving him behind to question what it was that had spooked her so much, when they had been just about to move their relationship to a different level.

She was sure he had been about to kiss her. Whether or not if it had been before or after they had taken a drink from the alcohol, it would have changed their relationship status and the way that they were around each other, _immensely_.

But they hadn't. She had made sure of that. And now every time they saw each other it got worse. The tension seemed to thicken with each breath, nearly causing her to faint the last time she had seen him whilst exiting the store a few days prior. He had been taking his son out to the park and she couldn't help but stare at his perfectly sculpted backside as he went.

Things were getting to be too much for her. She was almost certain that if they were forced to sit through an entire dinner together, they might both spontaneously combust.

Mary Margret waved at the man, grabbing on to his arm and hoisting him inside when he still didn't move any closer to the door.

That's when he saw her.

Their eyes connected like they did every time they were in the same vicinity. His ranked over her as if she was a meal he was about to ravage, and she did the same.

When their eyes met again, they were both sightly flushed, and hotter than they had been moments before.

"Everyone, Welcome Robin who saved the day, with his skill at catching this turkey!" Snow chimed. "As a thanks, he and his son will be joining us for dinner!"

_Wait, what? Another turkey?_

Sure enough, in the woodsman's hands was a second turkey. This time Regina did growl.

His eyes, which hadn't left her figure, snapped up to her face. She felt the heat rise in her body as he looked her over. This time there was no burning hunger in his eyes that made her want to jump on a platter and offer herself up as the main course. No, there was light behind his eyes as he stared at her, standing in the kitchen with her apron on. It was almost as if he was admiring her, taking in every detail of a more domestic her.

She felt utterly uncomfortable.

When she saw him beginning to make his way over to where she stood, she began to turn, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Regina," he said, setting the poultry down, "I have been instructed to hand this _thing_ over to you."

There was humor in his voice as he pushed the rather large bird across the table. Regina sighed, dropping her hands and looking at him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She asked as he began to turn away.

She saw his head whip back around, facing her, this time somehow closer than before. She could see every line on his face, every hair that made up his light stubble that she somehow found overly enticing.

It would have almost been romantic how his eyes seemed to find her lips before she could utter another word, if there hadn't been a dead turkey sitting just feet away from them.

"Back to set up the table," he said in response to her previous question.

"Oh no," she responded, causing the man to furrow him brow, "You're not going anywhere. You're not going to drop this off over here and leave the hard part to me. No, you're staying _right here_ and helping me cook it." She added with emphasis.

She would have sworn she saw a glint in his eye and a small smirk ghost his face as she spoke, but in a second it was gone and he was following her into the kitchen before she could second guess her actions.

xxx

"You want me to shove my hand _where_?!"

Regina scolded herself not to blush as the man before her turned to face her with a panicked look on his face.

"You've really never prepared a turkey before, have you?" She questioned raising a brow.

"Um, no, in our world they were just another form of meat. Not some thing that people idolized, and had to prepare specially and eat almost religiously on some set day."

She snorted involuntarily at the man, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth as she did so.

But it was to late as she saw his eyes crinkle, a smug smile forming on his face.

"Besides," he said, the grin only growing as he went, "This was always the woman's job anyway. We men would hunt but the woman was the one to do all of the preparing." He winked.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Well welcome to the 21st century Thief. Now shove your hand up there!"

"As you wish Your Majesty."

This time Regina blushed realizing how bad her last statement had sounded. She watched as the man, awkwardly at first, began to stuff the bird, but then getting better as he progressed.

When he had finished, she took a moment to tie the bird back together as to not let any of the ingredients fall out.

They both took turns washing and drying their hands.

Seconds later the chime signalling that the first turkey in the oven was done went off. Robin turned, going in to grab the large tray. He pulled it out and then nearly dropped it as he turned back to see the second turkey done and cooked sitting on the counter.

"W-what how?!" He sputtered.

Regina laughed. She held up her hands, waving her fingers. "Magic."

From the look on Robin's face she could tell he was completely floored.

"Well then why didn't you wave your fingers and do that when I had my hand shoved up that foul things arse!?" He stammered, quite upset.

A wicked smile cut through the Mayors face as she stared at the fuming man, "Well where's the fun in that?" She chuckled darkly.

She began to walk away, leaving the man to gape at her in her wake when she turned, brushing his ear lightly with her lips, "Besides, I like watching you work."

She felt him tense, his whole body seeming to respond to her lightest touch.

She smiled as she left him speechless in the kitchen with the steaming turkey in his hands.

xxx

"Ah there you are!" Came Snows voice as she made her way into the dining room. "We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show."

Regina rolled her eyes. _Honestly did the woman even know how long it takes to cook a turkey? Regardless if one uses magic or not._

"Well it does take time when one's working with such outdated equipment." She stated, pulling out the seat across from Snow and furthest from Gold.

"No Gina!"

She looked up, seeing the two little boys pointing fingers at the seat across the table from them.

She followed their gazes and saw the small name card. Her name was scribbled on it in messy letters with an arrow pointing to the seat.

A smile broke on her face as she moved towards it, "You want me to sit here?"

Roland and Henry nodded. As she pulled out the seat she did a quick calculation, Snow sat next to Charming, the Pirate and Emma were huddled in the corner next to Henry who was next to Roland. To the left from them was Belle and therefore Gold, and she was across from the boys. She scanned the table and realized to her dismay where the remaining empty seat was.

"Henry why don't you switch me spots?"

"Oh let the boys sit next to each other," came the dreaded voice from behind her. The smell of turkey and forest hit her as she felt everyone shift to welcome the new comer.

She closed her eyes as she heard the turkey get set down and the chair next to her be pulled out.

"Milady."

Regina huffed. She took the seat, regretting the moment that she decided it would be a good idea to ask the man to cook with her. She had made a mistake. She had used his obvious attraction to her to have some fun and torment him. She had looked at him suggestively, brushing her hands up against him a few times, saying some things that could have been taken a few different ways. It had all been a joke, but there was no way that he was going to let it slide.

She cursed whatever God was currently laughing at her from above when she felt him sit down next to her, brushing his hand down her side as he did.

Her breath caught in her throat when his hand didn't move but rather found purchase on her lap.

"So," came the voice of her son, "can we eat?"

"Food!" Chimed Roland.

"Well we wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting," Charming chuckled.

And with that there was a mutual laugh across the table as the adults each began eat, passing plates around.

His hand never moved.

When the potatoes were passed to her she tried to exaggerate her movement to possibly send him a cue to remove his hand from her thigh, but he did no such thing. In fact, after she passed the bowl she had to look down because she was sure his hand was lower only a moment before.

As the first round of turkey came round she gasped.

"Regina?" Came Snow's worried voice.

Regina closed her eyes.

_That bastard._

He had moved his hand up further, under the cover of the table and had brushed the edge of her stomach. Regina had always been sensitive to any touch around her midsection, and now to her horror, the Thief knew that too.

There was a small smirk forming on his smug face as her ran his hand along the band of her dress, making her stomach lurch at the touch.

She nearly shot forward into her yams when he did it again, this time higher, almost brushing the underside of her breasts.

"_Mom_?!"

"Huh?" Was all she could manage to say as she pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth to keep from screaming at the man beside her.

"You okay?" Henry asked.

When she opened her eye she could see all of their faces turned to her. All eyes were on the woman making weird sounds and twitching like she were a dog, unable to scratch.

"I'm fine," she made out almost gutterally. "Pass the eggs would you please?"

When she bent forwards to retrieve the bowl from her son, she felt her body alight. The mans hands had completely disappeared form her mid section and had made their way under her skirt, tickling the inside of her thigh.

She let out a loud gasp and let go of the bowl.

Almost as if it were in slow motion she watched as the bowl hit the table, shattering glass and deviled eggs all over the display in the middle.

Everyone shot back as pieces of fruit and stuffing went flying in the air.

"Oh my God!" Came Snow.

"Wow." David chimed.

"Hey careful!" Said Emma.

Regina looked up and saw that everyone around the table now wore either a piece or two of every dish on the table. There was a commotion of movement as each of the guests tried to remove the cranberries from their clothes or pumpkin pie from their hair.

The only person who didn't seem stunned was Gold to her left, but rather he wore an amused smirk.

She was mortified.

"I-I'll go get a towel," she said. As she began to rise however, his hand that had caused the problem from the beginning, followed her as she moved, dragging across her leg. She nearly jumped at the feeling. She hadn't been touched in such a sensitive spot for such a long time that the sensation of his calloused hands sent shocks through her body.

Her leg bumped the table as it shot out, again knocking over plates.

"Hey, careful lass," the Pirate spoke as he caught a bowl of jello before it spilled on his, with his one good hand.

Regina felt her face light up bright red like a tomato.

She quickly rounded the corner, making her way into the kitchen.

Once there she ran her hands under cold water, trying to steady her breathing from her embarrassment with no luck.

_She was going to kill that man._

She heard a deep chuckle from behind her and felt her blood run cold. _Speak of the devil._

"You." She whispered darkly.

"Me?" He only laughed. _That did it._

She turned around so fast, the water droplets that had been on her fingers flung off, spraying his top.

"You!"

There was a glint in his eyes as they connected with hers and she only felt her anger grow a he continued to smile smugly. "What do you think you're doing? What the hell was that!?"

"What was what Your Majesty?"

"Don't play games with me, Thief. _That_!" She spat, gesturing to the dining room, "Running your hands along me, feeling me up!"

"Oh," he laughed, "that."

"Yes that!"

The man only stalked closer, like he was oblivious to the fact that he had just mortified her in front of her pupils that she unfortunately couldn't seem to avoid for longer than a day.

"Why, I quite thought you would have enjoyed it, what with all of your gestures from before."

"What?" she questioned now completely stunned.

He only fixed her with a look that seemed to show he wasn't kidding any longer, "Come on Your Majesty, we both know that you've been trying to get me to touch you all day."

_Damn him._

_Damn._

_Him!_

Regina inwardly cursed and then realized that she had sworn aloud as well. He knew. He had known all along.

She had wanted his strong hands on her. She was attracted to him. _Immensely_. There was a pull between them. Something strong that was becoming harder and harder for her to deny.

"I prefer Regina," she heard herself say, but it had come out like a whispered because all of the air around her had been sucked away.

He was so close, she could literally feel the heat rolling off of him in waves. He was warm bodied, and she knew that from the heat she had felt when his hands hand dusted over her not moments before.

His face was now level with hers. If he took a step closer they would be touching. She tilted her head back, realizing that he was about three inches taller than her, causing her to have to look up to see him.

That same glint that had been in his eyes when she had cornered him in the kitchen earlier had returned. She had handed out an offer and it looked as if he was going to collect his payment in full.

She gasped slightly when his hand ran up her side. He leaned in and she held her breath.

When he leaned around her however she released her breath in a pent up sigh. She heard the water faucet behind her be turned off.

"You suck," she whispered. She felt his chuckle as he held her, leaning back. His eyes were level with hers again.

Blue. That was all she could see.

There was no glint in them now, just pure admiration. For a moment she wondered how they had gotten there. How their relationship had progressed from the unresolved sexual tension to long meaningful stares so suddenly. But she couldn't think for long when she felt his hand run up her back, coming around front to brush her fallen hairs out of her face.

He tucked them gently behind her ear, pulling back to stare at her again but she stopped him. Taking her free hand, she wrapped it around his neck and pulled connecting his lips to hers in a crash.

She felt his shocked inhale before he realized what was happening. When he did however it was game over.

His hands enveloped her, pulling her up from her resting position on the counter.

Her arms wrapped around his back, steadying herself against him.

He tilted his head in order to get better access to her lips. When he parted them with his tongue she moaned, sinking deeper into the kiss.

He was so warm. His body felt like a furnace against hers. She felt his hands running down her back, covering every area of her body, and hers played in his hair.

When they both were about to faint due to the lack of oxygen they broke apart, but only for a second.

She wrapped her leg around him, grinding her center against him as she did.

She felt him respond automatically releasing a groan that she caught in her mouth.

His hands trailed down her body like fire, hoisting her leg up further to create more friction.

She moaned as he did so.

She was about to rid him of his shirt and jacket and feast on the glorious skin that lay buried underneath when the door to the kitchen swung open.

Heat flooded her. She shot back, rapidly breaking their heated kiss, trying to disentangle herself from him.

The door had paused, mid-opening, and she could barely make out the voice speaking to those at the dining table from the other side.

With a shove Robin moved back, giving her space to hop down and smooth out her dress just before the intruder made their way in.

It was Gold.

_The bastard!_

Regina had just enough time to fix the collar of her shirt that had somehow gotten thrown off kilter before the sniveling imp turned around.

"Ah Regina, Robin," he said, looking between the both of them now separated as far apart as possible from each other. "We were wondering if you two were ever going to come back. Belle is just about ready to unveil the dessert."

Regina eyed the man, his request seemed innocent enough. Unlike the rest of the gathering at the Charming's table however, he was not one to be blithely oblivious to what had been taking place under the cover of the table cloth. Nor was he one to be fooled by them jumping apart. What with their undoubtedly labored breathing and reddened lips it was fairly obvious what had been just about to take place atop of the Charming's kitchen counter.

However the older man didn't say nor allude to suspecting anything out of the ordinary happening between her and the Thief. She heard Robin next to her clear his throat and speak before she could question further.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a moment," he said a bit raspily, "No problem."

Gold nodded, taking a step back to exit the kitchen before lifting his head again, "Unless of course you both have already had your fill."

Regina tilted her head trying to decipher the meaning behind the imps words. When she saw the small smile that formed in the corner of the mans thinly crooked lips she felt a rush of panic sweep through her.

_He knew! Of course he knew! _

Regina's mouth dropped open in horror as their eyes connected and she would have sworn she saw the man that had used to be her mentor wink at her.

She was utterly mortified.

The door swung as he left and she immediately headed in the opposite direction of it.

"Regina!" she heard Robin say as he caught her arm, spinning her around. "Where are you going, the dining room is that way?" He finished, nodding towards the doors to their right.

"There's no way in Hell I'm going back out there like this!" She masked her yell with in a harsh whisper, gesturing to her disheveled clothing, "So I'm going to the bathroom to fix my face and I suggest you do the same or else the rest of the Un-Charmings will know what just happened if they don't already!"

Robin smirked, "Well then lead the way."

"Not with me!" She nearly jumped when she felt the man's strong hands once again wrap around her hips.

"Well if you don't think you can control yourself your Majesty." He said, the smirk on his face growing, "I'll just be on my way then."

Regina watched in horror as the man began to turn around as if to exit the kitchen and head back to the table where her son sat with a swatch of her bright lipstick on his face.

"Wait!" She yelled this time, grabbing his arm and spinning him back to her.

She reached up, dragging her thumb over the area of his cheek to his lips where her_ 'Red, Red, Red' _mac lipstick was smeared to get rid of it. When she reached his lips however he moved his face, taking her thumb in between them.

She gasped, letting her mouth drop open as she felt his tongue swirl around her finger.

He let go of her with a wet 'pop' a smirk growing again on his face as he spoke.

"Thank you Milady."

She felt her throat run dry.

He leaned in and Regina felt her eyes flutter shut as he whispered into her ear, "It was your turn to be left speechless."

With that he turned, stepping back towards the door.

"Thief," She called after him, making him pause to look at her with his hand on the door, "Don't you dare think this is over."

There was a flash of something that ran through the man's eyes, before his smirk turned into a full blown smile and he spoke just before he walked out the door.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>do leave your requests in the comments! i shall be starting fresh this January with a few EF &amp; AU one shots in this series so feel free to leave some ideas of what you'd like to read! I have a few that have already been requested in the works! ... and there is fic come January that shall be posted on it's own based on a series of one shots from here... <strong>can you guess which?** x**_


End file.
